Sakura101
by BodyElectrik
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura is now fourteen years old and her father wants her to go to a boarding school, which this year is now accepting girls.She experiences the good and bad of the traditions of Konoha Coast Acadamey.Based off of Zoey101. Completed
1. Konoha Coast Acadamey

**(A/N: Okay this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy it.)**

**Okay these are the Naruto characters that play the Zoey101 characters!**

**Main Characters:**

**Zoey**(Sakura Haruno)

**Chase**(Sasuke without the giant bush of hair)

**Nicole**(Ino)

**Quinn**(Hinata in a shy quiet way)

**Logan**(Neji)

**Dana**(Tenten)

**Micheal**(Naruto)

**Dustin**(Mika but as a girl!)

**Coco**(Temari!But in a younger form!)

**Shikamaru in this story isn't based off a Zoey101 character.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't owned Naruto...never will...-sigh-**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : **

_Konoha Coast Acadamey_

* * *

"You know, I'm kind of looking forward to this place." Sakura said sitting in her dad's black convertible.

"I hope they have nice people…"Sakura's sister Mika said.**(A/N: Mika's short for Mikata)**

"There's nothing to worry about honey, it's going to be fine." Sakura's Dad said.

"It'd better be…" Mika mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"N-Nothing, Dad."

"We're here!" Sakura's Dad said as they pulled up to a humungaloidbuilding known as Konoha Coast Academy.

"Wow…"Sakura and Mika said in unison.

After a while Sakura's Dad left and they were on their own. Mika went one way while Sakura just walked around in a trance absorbing the new atmosphere.

She noticed that she didn't stand out as much well, except for her pink hair but it's natural okay! The sun was hot down on her skin, she thought that wearing mostly black today wasn't a good idea.

Sakura was always slender and her clothes fit her in all the right places. Her black tank top hugged her torso and her not-all-that-short skirt did the same for her waist. A couple of bracelets jingled while she walked. And then she stopped.

_'Okay, now I'm lost.'_

She started walking to ask for directions to the girls' dorm. While observing every detail of the campus, she spotted a blonde-haired blue eyed boy about her age, sitting at a table eating peacefully.

_'Maybe I should ask him.'_ Sakura thought.

She walked up to him,"Excuse me, but can you show me where the girls' dorm ?"

"Umm…you there?" Sakura asked.

The blonde boy raised his head from his bowl.

"HEY! Oh…Sorry. You're cute."

"Uh…." Sakura said.

"Oh! What did you say?!" He asked loudly.

"I asked where the girls' dorm is." Sakura asked again.

"Oh! I'll show you! Just let me pay for this…"He replied.

The boy turned to the waiter and yelled in his ear...

"CHECK PLEASE!" He screamed Sakura flinched at the sound of his voice but relaxed a little.

The waiter got so startled by his scream he fell over, spilling the food in his hand on this girl, who thought it was her date, so she smacked him, he fell over and hit this guy who hit this nerd that fell on this tough guy. So the guy punched the nerd and he fell out some window. Sakura was now amazed by the chain that this blonde kid caused.

'_Damn. This is what happens in the first 5 minutes I've been here. This year will be fun_…' Sakura thought.

"Ya know I'll just leave the money here on the table…" The boy said.

He then turned back to Sakura. "Here! I'll take you to your dorm! Let's go!" He had his fist in the air.

"Oh, yeah…what's your name?" He asked Sakura.

"Oh. Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura said disturbed by his randomness.

"Great name! MY NAME'S UZUMAKI NARUTO! Pleased to meet you!" Naruto yelled.

"You too…" Sakura said shaking his hand.

"Let's show you to your dorm!" Naruto said while grabbing her hand and running off.

**(Hope you like it! Wait! No! You better have liked it! HAH! Well the next chapter will be called…Roommates and More! It'll be here soon! As soon as I think of it …. He He He XD)**

**Edited: _3/11/08_**


	2. Roommates And More

**Sakura101**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Roommates And More_

* * *

"We're here! The girls' dorm!" Naruto said loudly.

"Wow!...It's so big!"Sakura said with an impressed grin on her face.

"Well…now all you do is go in there set up your stuff and meet your roommates!You know, I bet this year is going to be fun since we're accepting girls!" Naruto said joyfully.

"Huh…?"

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot; you're a girl so you don't know!" Naruto bonked himself on the head for forgeting such things.

She sweatdropped.

"Yeah…Well this is the first time they've been accepting girls. It used to be an all boys school! But now things are going to be a lot better around here!" Naruto said.

**'Interesting …hopefully they have some sexy guys!' INNER SAKURA said.**

"Okay well…I'm going to go meet my roommates." Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Cool, well at lunch look for me 'cause I'll introduce you to my friends!" Naruto yelled walking away.

"Sweet! Bye and thanks Naruto!" Sakura yelled back.

"No problem!" Naruto said doing the good guy pose when his teeth go 'ping'!

After that Sakura proceeded into the girls' dorm to her room. Her number was 101 and she has two roommates. She opened the door to find two girls arguing about something. One girl had her blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with sapphire eyes. She was wearing a sky blue mini skirt with a white short sleeve top that said 'Angel' and matching sky blue flip flops.

The other girl was a brunette with her locks tied up in two high buns with hazel brown eyes. She was wearing a pink baby tee that quoted 'don't get in my way' with blue jeans and pink and white Nikes.

The argument went like this…

"Come on! Let me get the top bunk! I was here first" The blonde yelled.

"But you didn't claim it! I claimed it!" The brunette screamed.

"NO I'M GOING TO HAVE THE TOP BUNK!"

"WELL, WHO DIED AND MADE YOU QUEEN?!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!" The blonde said getting in her fighting stance.

"YEAH! LET'S GO RIGHT NOW!!" The brunette agreed putting on a very intimidating face.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She put down her pink book bag on the floor and walked over to them.

"Hey! Hey! Guys, why don't you play rock, paper, scissors for the bed?!" She suggested.

"Ya know that's a good idea…"The brunette replied.

"Yeah let's play for the top bunk!" The blonde said.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS! SHOOT!" They yelled in unison.

The blonde had scissors.

The brunette had paper.

"Man! No fair!"

"HA! HA! I WIN!" The blonde cried doing the walkman as her victory dance.

The brunette turned to Sakura.

"Hey! I'm Tenten by the way! You must be our roommate! What's your name?! "

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Oh! And that retard over there dancing is Ino…"

Ino snapped out of her victory dance and came over to Sakura.

"Hey I'm Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Nice Outfit!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Thanks you too!" Sakura replied.

The three talked for about 2 minutes until two others came in.

"Hey Ino, Tenten you all unpacked yet? "Said a girl about two years older than her with sandy blonde hair.

"I-If we a-are g-going to head down to m-meet the boys. "A shy girl with midnight blue hair said.

"Hey Temari, Hinata come meet our roommate, Sakura!" Ino shouted.

"Sakura, this is Temari. Temari, this is Sakura."

Temari walked up to Sakura and shook her hand.

"Hey." Temari said unemotionally. Temari's hair put up in 4 spiky ponytails. She had greenish-blue eyes and was wearing a dark purple baby tee with blue jeans and black K-Swiss.

"Sakura, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Sakura." Tenten said.

"H-Hello. N-Nice t-to meet you." Hinata replied shyly.

"Hi!" Sakura said. _'Gosh I'm making friends all over.'_ Sakura thought.

Hinata had her hair straight down with pale lavender eyes. She was wearing a teal blue tank top with blue jean Capri's and matching flip flops.

"Yeah… Temari and Hinata are roommates next door to us." Tenten said.

'_Oh! Yeah! I'm supposed to meet up with Naruto at lunch.' _Sakura suddenly thought.

"Um...Do any you guys know what time it is?" Sakura asked the group of girls.

"Uh…I-its 1:30." Hinata answered quietly.

"What? You have somewhere to go something?" Ino asked curiously.

"Oh. This guy Naruto wants to introduce me to his friends."

"Man! Naruto is such an 'ass'." Tenten said air quoting the word.

"N-N-Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly blushing crimson red.

"So I guess you guys already know him?" Sakura inferred.

"Yeah, we also know his friends and we were going to meet up with them too." Tenten said looking out the window.

"Well, he showed me where the girls' dorm is." Sakura said innocently.

"Well, if he wants to introduce you then we'll show you where the eating area is." Ino smiled.

"TO THE FOOD COURT!" Ino yelled pulling Sakura out the door.

Everyone else followed behind.

* * *

Review plz :)

**Edited:_ 3/26/08_**


	3. FOOD FIGHT

**(A/N: Next chapter is UP! Yeah! Hope ya like it! Oh Yeah…. I don't own Naruto)**

**Chapter 3:**

----------------------------**FOOD FIGHT!** ------------------------------------

"Ouch Ino! You're squeezing my hand!" Sakura panted.

Oh…Sorry." Ino said and they were soon at the food court.

Any restaurant or fast food place you could think of was pretty much there… yeah. They searched around the court and soon found Naruto sitting at a table with three other guys at Ichiraku Ramen place. Naruto looked around and saw Sakura. Naruto then turned to his friends said some words, turned back around and yelled

"SAKURA! OVER HERE!" Naruto screamed making pretty much making everybody look at him.

Tenten turned to Sakura and said

"That's what I mean by 'ass'."

The group of girls walked to the table and pulled up some chairs.

Naruto then said "Guys this is Sakura. Sakura meet Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke."

"Which one's which?" Sakura asked.

"This is Neji, Sakura." Naruto said pointing to a boy with long, coffee brown hair tied in a low ponytail. Ha had pale lavender eyes like Hinata's. _'They've got to be related'_ Sakura thought. He wore khaki cargo shorts with a white tee and white Nikes.** (A/N: Everybody wears Nikes in my fanfic whether they like it or not! Plus they are my favorite brand of shoes! XD)**

"Hey…" Neji said raisinga hand not even looking at her.

"Sakura, this is lazy-ass or Shikamaru." Naruto said pointing to a boy with brown hair put up in a spiky ponytail. He had on a green hoodie, blue jean shorts and black and white high top Nikes.

"Troublesome…." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Last this is Sasuke-teme." Naruto said pointing to a raven-haired and onyx-eyed boy. He was wearing a blue tee-shirt, white baggy shorts and blue and white Nikes.

'**Wow, talk about dead sexy! Whoohoo! He's the definition of HOT!' INNER SAKURA said.**

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

'_Whoa… attitude.'_ Sakura thought.

'**But he's still HOT!' INNER SAKURA said.**

'_**Will you shut up**? Gosh! Sometimes I can't even believe you're me!'_

'**Hey! Hey. Don't start no stuff won't be no stuff!' INNER SAKURA **said shakingher finger

'_**Omg. You're so wack!'**_

'**You're wacker!' INNER SAKURA **said.

'_Why you!'_

'**Wack! Wack! Wack!' INNER SAKURA **chanted.

'_SHU-_

'**Wack! WACK! WACK!' INNER SAKURA **chanted some more.

"SHUT.UUUUUUUUUPPP!" Sakura accidentally yelled out loud.

Everyone at the table stared at her. So did everyone else in the food court.

"Whoa. You're even more psycho than you look with that pink hair of yours." Sasuke said breaking the sudden silence.

"What was that?" Sakura asked clenching her teeth.

"You heard me _pinky_." Sasuke said.

Everyone, mostly Naruto gasped at the phrase that was just said.

"Hit his ass! I heard 'im say ya mama!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura ignored the comment and said

"I wouldn't be talking _chicken hair_." Sakura said.

Now Sakura was correct at this statement. Actually, Sasuke's raven hair is spiked up in the back. So he could resemble the appearance of a said chicken.

Anyways……

Sasuke jumped back in surprise. No one, I mean no one talked to the Uchiha like that. So he stood up from the chair and said

"Want to say that again?" Sasuke said pretending like he didn't hear.

"You heard me _chicken hair_. What are you going to do about it?" Sakura said standing up with hands on her hips.

Sasuke stood actually wondering what he was going to do. Then he thought of something. With that idea Sasuke walked up to Sakura and got in her face. He was getting so close that they were 2 centimeters apart from kissing. A light blush appeared on Sakura's face.

"This is what I'm going to do about it." Sasuke said leaning closer.

Everybody at Naruto's table was staring at the scene. Tenten, Ino, and Temari were hoping they were going to kiss. Naruto and Neji were hoping for a fight. Hinata was just hoping that no one would get hurt and Shikamaru was sleeping.

Sasuke was just millimeters from Sakura's lips. Sakura was turning red when a mess hit her face. She opened her eyes to see noodles and a bowl of ramen on her head. She looked up to see Sasuke smirking.

"AAARGH!" Sakura growled and screamed.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto yelled.

Then everybody looked at him including Sakura and Sasuke.

"WHAT! THAT WAS MY RAMEN!" Naruto cried.

"Ya know he'll never change…." Neji said.

"What a do---- Sasuke started but not being able to finish because of a cupcake heading his way. Of course this Uchiha had wondrous reflexes so he dodged it with ease. He turned to see Sakura mad as hell, with ramen noodles all over her face, and more cupcakes to spare in her hands.

"FOOD! FIGHT!" Naruto screamed.

With that everybody took their food and started chucking it everywhere. Naruto wa throwing anything possible, even the lunch trays. Hinata ducked under the table. Ino was throwing French fries at people but saw Shikamaru sleeping.

Ino blushed seeing him sleep and thought _'He looks so cute'_'. Then a smirk appeared on her face.** (A/N: Whoa! Mood Swings! Watch Out! Ah!)**

Ino put her finger in her mouth, then put it in Shikamaru's ear. Thus, giving him a Wet Willie.

Shikamaru woke up instantly very disgusted. Shikamaru started screaming and gathering napkins wiping his ear furiously. Then he looked up and glared at Ino. She smiled and continued to throw food. Little did we know that Shikamaru was blushing.

**(A/N: Well, that's** **it. I know that the 'almost kiss' between Sakura and Sasuke had y'all anxious! Ha! Well, next will be an interesting chapter! It shall be called….. Second thoughts. The food fight will continue! I will write it soon! )**


	4. Second thoughts

**(A/N: Now this chapter will be good! I promise! Well here ya go! R&R please! Ready! Set! Read!)**

Everybody is still chucking food everywhere.

Let's check with Neji…

Neji was flicking food from spoons and forks. With his super sharp eyes he can hit anyone precisely. Soon Neji ran out of food, so he looked at Tenten. Tenten like Neji was nailing everyone. Obviously she had good aim. Neji grabbed a mop of food and threw it in Tenten's hair.

"AAAGH!" Tenten screamed.

"It took me hours to get my hair like this!" Tenten whined.

She turned to see Neji chuckling really hard with his eyes closed. Tenten then smirked and went behind him. Neji opened his eyes to see that Tenten wasn't there.

"Damn. Where'd she go?" Neji asked himself.

"RIGHT HERE!!" Tenten yelled.

She pushed his face in a pile of mixed foods. She then stepped back to see his reaction.

Neji pulled his face from the food pile and yelled

"AH! My hair! It took me hours to get it like this!"**(A/N: Oh… and Neji's not gay in my fanfic. No WAY!)**

"Tenten you're going to get it!" Neji yelled running after Tenten.

Tenten sweat dropped, but dipped over the table and started running.

Naruto and Hinata stared but turned back to the fight. Naruto started throwing food again but saw that Hinata wasn't doing anything.

"Hey…Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto?" Hinata said quietly.

"How come you're not throwing anything?"

"I-I'm not g-good at throwing." Hinata said messing with her fingers and blushing.

"Oh! It's not that hard. All you do is pick it up and launch it." Naruto said demonstrating. Unfortunately, the food he threw hit the same tough guy that punched the nerd. He turned and saw Naruto and ran towards him.

"uh.oh." Naruto said. He turned to Hinata and yelled.

"Hinata run!"

"H-Huh?" Hinata asked confused.

Naruto then grabbed Hinata's hand and ran for his life. Hinata was about to faint if , they weren't being chased by a mad man.

Temari, who just saw the scene sweat dropped.

Now back to Sakura and Sasuke….

Sakura and Sasuke were both covered in food too. They were still facing off.

Sakura had just thrown a cupcake in Sasuke's hair, and Sakura was rolling with laughter. Sasuke glared at her but thought '_She looks cut when she laughs'._ Sasuke smirked and took a glob of food which seemed to be mashed potatoes, peas, greens, fruit, and other foods. He beamed it at her. Not known to Sasuke, Sakura had sharp senses and dodged it again.

"Wow…you're pretty good." Sasuke admitted.

"Thanks…same to you too." Sakura also admitted.

They stared at each other for a minute and went back to throwing food.

Then little did they know that the principal came in…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!" The female principal yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everybody stopped and looked at the furious lady. She was a beautiful woman with blonde hair past her shoulders, tied in two low ponytails. She was wearing normal business attire, consisting of a knee-lengthen black skirt, matching black business jacket with a low collar gray shirt. Also matching black heels.

"YOU KIDS BETTER BE THAT THIS IS YOUR FIRST DAY BACK! OR ELSE YOU ALL WOULD'VE GOTTEN DETENTONS BY NOW! NOW GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS! GOT IT?!!" she screamed.

"YES MA'AM!!!" The students responded and ran to the door.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura. He looked at her one last time and turned with his ran to the door. Sakura stood there and watched him disappear in the crowd of scrambling students. She then turned to her new friends and signaling that they should leave too. While they were running to their dorm Sakura thought '_Sasuke huh? He's alright'_

That night in the guys' dorm Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were talking about the event today.

"That's been one of the best food fights I've ever been in since 3rd grade!" Naruto cried sitting on his bed.

"That was a good one…" Neji said sitting on his bed reading a book.

"It was troublesome…" Shikamaru said lying on the couch.

"It was okay…" Sasuke said sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Speaking of which. Sasuke, I saw you about to kiss Sakura!" Naruto said putting on a smirk.

"I was not going to kiss her." Sasuke said.

"You know you wanted to!" Naruto said nudging Sasuke.

"No. Why would I kiss her in front of Ino?" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

Shikamaru woke up from hearing Ino name.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about that! That was like a year ago!" Naruto whined.

"Whatever Naruto" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

----------------**Flashback**-------------------------------------------

"_Hey Sasuke!" Ino said cheerfully walking up to Sasuke who was sitting on a bench._

"_Hey."Sasuke said looking up to Ino._

_Ino plopped down next to Sasuke and put on a serious face._

"_What's this I heard about you transferring to Konoha Coast Acadamey?"She asked._

"_Oh…I, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru are transferring to that all boys' boarding school…" Sasuke said unemotionally._

"_Why are you acting like it's no big deal?" Ino asked getting pissed off._

"_What are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped back._

"_I mean. What about me? What about us?" Ino asked with tears coming down her face._

"_Ino, I— Sasuke started._

"_I don't want to hear it! Ya know Sasuke we're OVER!" Ino yelled and slapped him hard._

"…" _Sasuke sat there and didn't know what to say._

_Ino then turned on her heel and ran away crying._

------------------------**End of Flashback**-------------------------------------------------

"Come on teme! Don't let one girl ruin you! Show her that you've moved on!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke.

"Yeah…dumbass has a point there." Neji said still reading.

"Alright…Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"Thanks…" Sasuke said.

"YOU'RE WELCOME! YOU KNOW I GIVE GOOD ADVICE! I THINK I SHOULD BE THE NEXT DR.PHIL! AL--- Naruto screamed but was interrupted by everyone's foot upside his head.

"Okay….I'll shut up…." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Thank you." All the guys said in unison.

Now the girl's dorm…

They were also talking about the event today.

"Man…that was the sweetest food fight ever!" Tenten yelled sitting on the couch.

"I know. I bet I hit over 50 people upside the head." Temari said coolly.

"I-I thought it was interesting." Hinata replied.

"It was alright…" Sakura said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! JUST ALRIGHT? YOU ALMOST CAME THIS CLOSE TO KISSING SASUKE!" Ino screeched.

"I know…I know…speaking of which. How do you guys already know Naruto and his gang?" Sakura asked.

"Oh. We used to go the same middle school, Konoha Middle, until the boys transferred here for the 8th grade. Now this year they're accepting girls." Tenten replied.

"Oh." Sakura said.

Temari then said "Except for me. I came from Suna High. My brothers Gaara, Kankuro and I."

"You have two brothers?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I'm the oldest out of all though. They're here actually. Gaara's in your age group so he'll be in some of your classes." Temari said.

"Okay. So tomorrow we'll start our classes' right?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Yeah. C-Classes start at n-noon." Hinata replied.

"OK!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"I guess it's time for us to turn in now 'because I'm getting sleepy." Tenten said yawning.

"Me too!" Ino said.

"Goodnight guys!" Sakura said.

"Goodnight." They said in unison.

They all climbed into their beds and went to sleep not knowing what chaos tomorrow was going to be like.

**(A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter! Next chapter is going to be called…Day1! R&R please! I'm off!)**


	5. Day 1

**(A/N: Day 1! Ready! On your mark! Get set! Read!)**

It's about 11:00 am in the morning. At Konoha Coast Academy in the girls' dorm…

"BEEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! BEEP!" rung Sakura's alarm clock.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEE—said Sakura's poor alarm clock, but Sakura then smacked the clock off the stand, stomped on it 2 times and threw it out the window, which just happened to be open.

"AAAARGH!" Sakura screamed triumphantly.

She screamed so loud that it disturbed everyone in the building. Temari and Hinata stumbled into the room.

Temari asked "What happened in here!"

Then Tenten and Ino woke up.

Ino then said, "Must you be so loud?"

"Yeah. God, can we have some sleep before noon when classes start?!" Tenten yawned.

"Actually i-it's now 11:20…." Hinata said.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Ino, Tenten and Sakura yelled in unison.

"We only have…40 minutes to get ready!" They yelled once again in unison.

The three dove for the bathroom pushing and shoving to get in first. Temari and Hinata were already dressed so they waited on the couch. 30 minutes passed and they all came out dressed. Sakura was wearing her hair parted but loose with looped earrings, stubbed ones and ones on the top of her ear. **(A/N: Her ears are pierced three times)** She was wearing a light blue short sleeve top that had 'Pepsi' on it. She was wearing blue jeans with blue and white Puma tennis shoes. Ino was wearing a light purple tank top with jeaned Capri's and white Nikes. She was also had in hopped earrings. Tenten was wearing a small Mystic jersey with a black short sleeve shirt underneath. The jersey had the number 3 on it and the name Milton-Jones on the back. She wore regular jeans and black high-topped Nikes. Also had in stubbed earrings. They then said…

"I love that outfit!" They shouted in unison.

They then all ran out the door 'because it was 11:50. While walking they decided to look at they're schedules. Classes were short today because it was their first day.

"Hey! Sakura! Who do you have first?" Ino asked.

"Oh! Um…here." Sakura said pulling her schedule out.

"Hey! You have all the same classes as me!" Ino yelled in Sakura's ear.

"S-So d-do I…" Hinata said quietly.

"Hey! Me too!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Hey! Tenten…how come you're a year above the age group but are in out classes?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh…I was held back in the 2nd grade. My teacher didn't think I was ready for the 3rd yet." Tenten said kind of sad. **(A/N: Tenten's still smart though!)**

"Oh. Okay. At least you're still with us!" Sakura said beaming.

Soon Temari split up to go to her classes. They were heading to first period, Kakashi, Science Room 220. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten opened the door to see students all over the place. People were blasting music on their ipods, paper balls and airplanes flying through the air. There was noise everywhere from talking and there wasn't a sign of a teacher anywhere. The four girls sat down in a little group and talked. Sakura got out her pink ipod and started listening to Ciara. **(A/N: I had to put that in there!)**

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

'_Maybe that's the teacher' _Sakura thought.

'_Hopefully he'll be hot!'_ Ino thought.

'_I-I hope h-he's not m-mean' _Hinata thought.

4 figures came through the door.

They were the infamous boys that the girls met yesterday. The rest of the girls started to yell and scream

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

"OH! NEJI YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"SHIKAMARU! GO OUT WITH ME!"

The fourth figure was one Sakura already knew. The girls didn't scream for him, but Sakura felt like one girl was yelling for him inside her mind…coughHinatacoughcough.

"Hey! SAKURA!" Naruto yelled and sat down in front of her.

'_Whoa. She's looking hot today' _Sasuke thought.

'_Damn. It's like he's getting sexier every day' _Sakura thought.

Then a silence came, all fan girls were staring at Sakura who was staring at Sasuke. Then Sasuke broke the silence and said

"So pinky's in my classes this year." Sasuke said, smirk not leaving his face.

"Well, chicken hair you better prepare yourself because I'm going to make it hell for you." Sakura said mimicking Sasuke's smirk.

"Oh. I like a challenge." Sasuke stated sitting right behind Sakura.

All his fan girls stared at Sakura with envy. Then a giant poof came out of nowhere in the front of the classroom.

'_This day is just getting weirder by the minute' _Tenten thought.

The smoke cleared and revealed an about "6'4" tall man, about 28 years old, with silver hair, a mask, and an eye patch over his left eye.

He then said

"Yo! Sorry I'm late I fell off a— he started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"LIAR!!" Naruto yelled standing up and stabbing a finger at the teacher. The teacher showed no emotion and replied

"Okay Naruto…I see you're back." The teacher said signaling for him to sit down.

"I also see some new people too." He said with a small smile under his mask.

"So…does anybody have any questions about me or this class?" He asked.

One guy with green hair raised his hand.

"Yes? The guy with the green hair." He said.

"Yeah…um. What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot to say that. My name's Hatake Kakashi. But you all can call me Kakashi." He said sweat dropping.

Ino raised her hand and asked

"What's with the eye patch and mask?"

"Uh…that doesn't matter." Kakashi said moving to a different subject.

For the last 20 minutes of class they talked while Kakashi read a book.** (A/N: A perverted book to be exact)**

"BGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" The bell rang.

Everyone jumped up and ran for the door. Sakura got up but was tripped by Sasuke. Sakura sat up and caught Sasuke's ankle causing him to fall. Sakura being angry stood up and walked up to Sasuke and slapped him _hard._ She packed her things and marched out the room dragging her friends, and not saying a word to Sasuke. Sasuke stood there, like he was about to cry** (A/N: PSYHCE!)**

Naruto walked up to the astonished Sasuke

"DAMN. YOU GOT **_SLAPPED!"_** Naruto said loudly.

"Shut. Up. Dobe." Sasuke said angrily. He turned around and said to himself

"This is war pinky. This is war."

Unfortunately Naruto heard him and asked

"Sasuke? Teme? You okay?"

"Let's go Naruto." Sasuke said walking up to Neji and Shikamaru.

**(And CUT! All finished. Wasn't it cool when Sakura slapped Sasuke? That was sweet. The next chapter shall be called…Basketball Tryouts! See ya!)**


	6. Basketball Tryouts

**(A/N: Okay next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This story is nowhere near finished! So stay tuned for upcoming chapters!)**

----------------------**Basketball Tryouts! **---------------------------

With Sakura and friends

"OMG! I can't believe you slapped him!" Ino yelled.

"That was sweet! Nice job!" Tenten said to Sakura doing their secret handshake.

"I-I have to admit, I-I was pretty cool." Hinata said giggling.

All the girls started to laugh. Next they had a break period to use the bathroom and hangout. The girls got some smoothies and sat in the girls' lounge. The talked about stuff…

"I can't believe you went out with Sasuke!" Sakura said surprised.

"I know. I broke up with him because he moved to this school, and I don't believe in long distance relationships." Ino said kind of sad.

"But…..but he's a bastard!" Sakura yelled at Ino.

"He can be at times but he's sweet once you get to know him." Ino replied.

"Aa. So you're over him?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm in love with someone else though." Ino said happily.

"And who would that be?" Sakura asked.

"I'll let you know soon." Ino said and continued

"It looks like you might have a thing for Sasuke." She said surely.

"WH-What?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You know. Whenever you guys see each other you insult the other. " Tenten said.

"He's a bastard ! He tripped me up! Oh! I hate him!" Sakura yelled.

"Hate can bloom into love. You know." Ino said with one eyebrow raised.

A silence came. Then Temari came in and sat down on the couch excited.

"You guys! Guess what!" Temari beamed.

"What?" Ino, Sakura and Tenten perked up.

"Tomorrow are basketball tryouts for the school! And they're allowing girls to tryout too!" Temari exclaimed.

"Oh! Snap!" Sakura and Tenten screamed.

"OMG! YOU LOVE BASKETBALL? SO DO I!" They yelled obviously excited.

"WE HAVE TO TRYOUT!" they screeched in unison.

"Is anybody else going to tryout too?" Sakura asked looking around the group.

"Um. I'm going to go out for the volleyball team." Ino said proudly.

"M-Me too!" Hinata said.

"Temari, how about you?" Tenten asked.

"Uh…I don't know. Maybe." Temari said unsurely.

"Come on! At least think about it!" Tenten replied cheerfully.

"Alright." Temari said.

With that Tenten and Sakura jumped and ran outside to the basketball court to practice. Ino and Hinata just hung out in the lounge and watched TV. Temari was still debating whether she should tryout or not.

With Tenten and Sakura

"Hah!" Tenten said as she made another three pointer.

"Ya know. I wonder who else is trying out too." Sakura said shooting a free throw.

The ball rolled to the other side of the court but it was caught by someone else. It was none other than Sasuke and Neji with the ball in hand, walking over to Sakura and Tenten.

"Can we help you help you boys?" Tenten asked smartly.

"So I heard girls are trying out for the team." Neji remarked.

"So. What of it? You boys got a problem with that?" Sakura remarked.

"Yeah. See pinky, basketball's our game." Sasuke stated pointing to him and Neji smirking.

"Well, we'll see about that when Tenten and I make the team." Sakura said smirking.

"Looking forward to it." Sasuke said. He then took the basketball, turned around not facing the basket, shot it one handed and made it.

'_Damn. He's good.' _Sakura thought.

"Looking forward to it…" Sasuke repeated while he and Neji walked off.

"Whoa." Tenten said amazed.

"I know. But we can't them bring us down. We are going to make the team." Sakura said still staring at Sasuke's back walking away.

"Yeah." Tenten said staring at Neji's ass.

They practiced until dark because tryouts were at 1:15 the next day.

----------In the girls' lounge-------

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that you guys better be careful." Ino said worried.

"Please. They won't do anything to us. And if they did I'd beat the shit out of them." Tenten replied smirking.

"Yeah. Tenten's right. We are both tough. We can handle ourselves." Sakura said triumphantly.

"P-Please don't get hurt." Hinata said quietly.

"Alright. Alright. Sakura and I are going to blow these guys away. Right Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Right." Sakura laughed and both she and Tenten pounded their hands together.

----------In the guys' dorm-------

"Whoa. Those girls were awesome!" Neji said amazed.

"I mean did you see Tenten?! She was hitting three's like….whoa." He said for the third time.

"Alright. Alright. So they're good. Whatever." Sasuke said annoyed.

"So tryouts are tomorrow? Right Sasuke?" Naruto asked drinking a soda.

"Yeah…." Sasuke said looking out the window.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said falling asleep.

Everyone looked at Sasuke. He looked very deep in thought….like he was arguing with himself….

'**That pink haired girl was HOT!' **a voice inside Sasuke's head said.

'_So…' Sasuke said…well thought._

'_Hey! Wait! When did you come back? I thought you died!' He thought._

'**Man! You are slow! I told you I went on a cruise!' INNER SASUKE said.**

'_Oh…'Sasuke said and thought._

'**So! What do you think of this Sakura girl' INNER SASUKE said.**

'_Well…she's okay. I guess…and she's good in basketball…_

'**JUST GOOD! She's awesome!' INNER SASUKE said.**

'_Okay. Okay she's good, but not better than me.'_

'**Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say.' INNER SASUKE said leaving to listen to his ipod.**

Sasuke then turned to everyone staring at him and sweat dropped.

-------The next day at about 1:50 pm-------

Everybody finished the tryouts. Sakura and Tenten aced them…of course. Now all they had to do was look at the sheet to see if they made it. On Team 1 the list read Tenten, Sakura, Boton, Yusuke, Daisuke, Aeka, Neji and Sasuke and some other random people.

"OMG! We made it!" Sakura cheered.

"b-but look who else is on our team…" Tenten said staring at the list. Sakura then saw Neji and Sasuke's name.

"OMFG!" Sakura yelled clutching her head.

"We're on the team with the two bastards! Our day is so messed up." Tenten said shaking her head.

Little did they know that Neji and Sasuke walked up on the other side….

"How great. We are on the same team with the two spoiled brats." Neji said pretending not to notice Sakura and Tenten.

"Now we're going to lose every game for sure. Girls just bring down the whole team." Sasuke said also pretending not to notice Sakura and Tenten.

Sakura then virtually drew the line on that one. She….was now pissed off.

She then turned to Sasuke and said

"Do we got a problem? Because I could've sworn you're just itching to get slapped again."

"Oooooh….burn." Neji said quietly.

'_That's what I'm talking about Sakura!' _Tenten thought.

"Whoa. Ya know you've got a lot of mouth pinky." Sasuke replied smirking.

"And you're a sexist jerk." Sakura snapped back.

"Why don't you say that to my face?! Haruno!" Sasuke growled.

"Gladly!" Sakura yelled back.

With that Sakura got in his face. Sasuke actually blushed at how close they were.

"SEXIST JERK!" She yelled in his face.

"PINKY!" Sasuke yelled back.

"CHICKEN HAIR!"

"SPOILED BRAT!"

"BABY!"

"DUMBASS!"

"TOMBOY!"

They both ran out of insults so they turned on their heels.

"Come on Neji…let's go." Sasuke said to Neji.

"Whatever you say…oh great one." Neji replied sarcastically and walked away with Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored his comment and shoved his hands in his to walk away.

"Come on Tenten…let's go." Sakura said to Tenten.

Tenten the sweat dropped and thought

'_That is some serious relationship they got going on'_

Today was just tryouts…tomorrows practice for the upcoming game.

**(A/N: HAH! This chapter took me a while. I've gotten so many ideas, and I just don't know how to put them into words. Anyway next chapter shall be called…Practice, Emotions, and a weird new student.)**


	7. Practice And FanBoys

**(A/N: Thank you to all 34 people who reviewed! Well, I have nothing else to say! Please enjoy this chapter!)**

The next day at lunch. Only an hour before practice starts.

"Yeah. Tenten and I aced the tryouts." Sakura said smirking.

"But guess what the bad news is." Tenten stated to Ino, Temari, and Hinata.

"W-What?" Hinata asked.

"You guys aren't on the same team?" Temari asked looking down at her food.

"Oh! I know! You didn't make it?!" Ino guessed.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Someone please smack her." Temari complained.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Ino, stay with me now. We aced the tryouts. But we were put on the same with Neji and Sasuke." Sakura said slowly.

"Oh. What's so wrong with that?" Ino asked.

Sakura opened her mouth…

"I know about you Sakura, with Sasuke and all." Ino said. She turned to Tenten and asked

"What about you and Neji? I mean you guys are always talking and stuff."

Tenten blushed at the thought of her and Neji together.

"N-Nothing's wrong. I-It's just that he gets so damn competitive with me in s-sports." Tenten said finding the words.

"Yeah. Right." Temari said.

'_Neji and Tenten? They do make a good couple. I'm going to have to work my matchmaking skills on them, but for now I'll just wait' _Sakura thought evilly.

------------At Practice-------------

"Alright youthful students of Konoha Coast Academy! Congratulations! You've all made the team! Give yourselves a hand!" A guy yelled who obviously was supposed to be the coach.

They all clapped except for Sakura and Sasuke who just glared at each other.

"I'm coach Gai! I'll be coaching you this year! First I'll split you youthful players into two teams for a scrimmage to see how ya do! Alright!" Their coach screamed. He was wearing a bowl cut hair style and a green spandex suit. He also had gigantinormous eyebrows that grossed everyone out.

"Okay! I want the girls on one team and guys on another! The team that loses has to run 1 lap around the whole campus!" Coach Gai yelled.

"This won't take long." Sakura said smirking.

"Yeah. It'll be sad to see them run." Tenten replied smirking too.

Neji and Sasuke just glared and thought

'_Damn. She looks sexy when she smirks'_

Everyone got into positions. Sasuke's team was on defense while Sakura's was on offense. Sakura brought the ball up and passed it to Tenten. Neji was defending her, but Tenten shot a quick three pointer and made it.

"Hah! Good shot!" Sakura said to Tenten as they pounded their fists together.

They ran back to get on defense. Sasuke brought the ball up and passed it to Neji. Neji dribbled past Tenten and made a lay-up. The score was now 3to 2, Sakura's team in the lead. The game lasted for about 20 more minutes. Sakura was at the free throw line because Sasuke fouled her. The score board read 1.9 seconds left and the score was 47 to 47. Sakura made the free throw, thus the score was 48 to 47. Sasuke brought it up and passed it to Neji who passed it to Daisuke, who shot it and missed.

"BEEEEEP!" Rung the score board.

"YES!" yelped Sakura and Tenten.

"We beat the boys!" The girls' team yelled.

"Alright! Everyone line up to shake hands!" Coach Gai yelled.

"Good Game. Good Game. Good Game. Good Game." Sakura said smiling to all the boys on the team.

Then Sasuke said came up to her and he was glistening in sweat.

'_Man that's hot!'_ Sakura thought.

They stared at each other for a while then Sasuke smirked and stuck his hand out to Sakura. They shook hands while Sakura had a confused look on her face.

"Good Game. Pinky." Sasuke said struggling with the words.

"Uh…thanks. You too…" Sakura said still confused.

Then Sasuke turned around to Neji and they ran to do their lap.

Sakura then watched Sasuke's back as he disappeared. She turned to Tenten and shrugged.

---------Girls' dorm room later that night---------

"So Temari I guess you didn't join the team." Ino said suddenly.

"Yeah…with you on the team we would've crushed them boys." Tenten said loudly.

"Yeah…I just wasn't sure…" Temari said quietly.

"Yo, Temari? You seem quieter. Not like that's a good thing but still…" Sakura said concerned.

"Anything going on you want to tell us about?"

"No." Temari said quietly.

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"YES!" Temari yelled and she stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

Ino got up to go after her but was stopped by Sakura.

"She'll be fine."

Ino gave her a worried look. They both turned to Hinata who was looking down sadly. All the girls gave her a huge hug.

"It'll be okay." Tenten said hugging Hinata.

-----------The guys' dorm the next morning---------

"SASUKE! SASUKE! WAKE UP!" Naruto screamed, shaking Sasuke out of bed.

"Okay. Okay." Sasuke replied sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Oh. And for future, never shake me like that again. Got it?" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Yes Ma'am! I mean Sir! I mean---Naruto yelled, but got kicked in the head by Sasuke.

Naruto was rubbing his head when Neji came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"You guys know today's Monday right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Naruto and Sasuke said.

"And you know we have full classes today that start at 7:30. Right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto and Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"And you know its 7:20 right now. Right?" He asked.

"…" There was a silence. Naruto and Sasuke counted how many minutes they had in their heads.

All of a sudden…

"SHIT!" They both yelled.

They sprinted for the bathroom door, pushing and shoving to get in first. **(A/N: Doesn't hat sound familiar?) **Sasuke ended up pushing Naruto over and getting in the bathroom first.

"NOOOO!" Naruto yelled banging on the bathroom door.

Neji just sweat dropped.

Ten minutes later Sasuke came out fully dressed in baggy jeans with a white tee and Addidas hoddy. He was also wearing white Air Force Ones. Naruto rushed ing the bathroom, but stuck his head out and said

"Yo. Can you guys wait for me?"

"Alright." Neji and Sasuke said impatiently.

"Thanks." Naruto replied and closed the door.

Neji then turned to Sasuke and said

"I'm not waiting for him."

"Me neither." Sasuke said grabbing his book bag and opening the door.

Naruto came out the bathroom 15 minutes later.

"Okay guys I'm ready." Naruto said and saw that nobody was there. He glanced at the time and it read 7:35.

"CRAP!" Naruto yelled. He snatched his book bag and ran out the door.

Outside Naruto spotted Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. He ran up to them.

"I hate it when you all do that!" Naruto complained.

Both Sasuke and Neji shrugged. They walked and talked until they saw the girls up ahead. They were talking and giggling. Sakura was wearing a jean mini skirt with a white short sleeve hoody, and a black tank top underneath. She had hooped earrings and black and white Vans.

Ino had on a dark blue and white polo shirt with a white mini skirt and matching Puma shoes.

Tenten had on a black and white short sleeve shirt that said 'you'd be cooler if you were me' with matching black and pink arm warmers. She also had on jeans, little hooped earrings and black Air Jordan's.

Hinata had on an orange top that said 'Sunshine' with cropped white Capri's and slip on Chinese slippers.

"Whoa." The guys said in unison as they stared at them. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of Sakura. He watched her every move and gazed at her beauty while she was giggling. And to add on her hair was blowing gently in the wind. His gaze stopped as she took off running.

'_What the hell?'_ Sasuke thought.

All the guys realized that their crushes were being chased by none other than their fan boys. The girls ran screaming. Sasuke and the guys glared flames through those fan boys.

Sasuke turned to his group and said

"Yo. We got to do something to help them."

The guys just stared at him. Neji spoke up

"He's right. I mean they…could get like molested."

"Okay I'm in to help them!" Naruto said.

They stared at Shikamaru who was looking at the clouds. He snapped out of his gaze and said

"Alright. I'm in…"

The girls still…ran screaming down the campus.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Ino screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sakura yelled.

"I KNOW! WE HIDE!" Tenten yelled back.

"B-BUT WHERE?!" Hinata yelped.

"THERE!" Tenten screamed pointing to some garbage cans.

They all jumped into one and waited.

The fan boys were still running to find their beloved girls until there were 4 guys standing in front of the pathway. Thus, blocking them from getting by. Then one boy dared to speak said

"Do we have a problem?"

Sasuke punched him in the face.

"Oooooh…" The fan boys said quietly.

"Now if you guys want to end up like that or worse, I suggest you stop chasing those girls." Neji said looking at each and every fan boy.

"Yeah! If you do then you'll have to go through all of us!" Naruto said proudly.

"If you don't chase them then we won't have a problem." Shikamaru said glaring at the boy on the ground.

"Yep. Got it?" Sasuke said stepping forward.

"Y-Yes!" The fan boys yelped and scrambled to their classes.

"Good." Sasuke stated starting to walk towards class.

All the guys followed behind him.

"You guys I think the coast is clear." Tenten whispered.

"Good." Sakura said relieved.

"Now let's go to class." Ino said cheerfully.

They all walked to first period.

----------At Homeroom. -------

The girls walked in and noticed that Kakashi wasn't there, so they were safe. They also noticed that the guys were already there. They sat down in their seats. As soon as Sakura sat down Sasuke said

"You have a banana in your hair."

"I do? Where?" Sakura yelped.

Sasuke chuckled and said

"Here. I got it." Sasuke said getting the banana off her head and throwing it landing on some guys face. Sakura giggled and replied

"Yeah. I got chased by fan boys this morning, so I had to hide in a garbage can. Kind of silly huh?"

Sasuke smirked at the deed he did for her and replied with a 'yeah'.

'_He really is sweet. I guess Ino was right.' _Sakura thought.

Suddenly Kakashi walked into the room.

"Sorry about that I----

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You didn't let me finish Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto muttered something under his breath like 'perverted bastard'.

"Well. Today we have a new student Gaara!" Kakashi said brightly.

A guy with reddish maroon hair slowly walked in the room. He had turquoise blue eyes with black outlines around them. He was wearing a black shirt that had an unhappy smiley face on it with blue jeans and black DC's shoes. On the left side of his forehead there was a Japanese tattoo. You could tell that he wasn't a social person.

"Gaara why don't you say a few words to the class?" Kakashi asked.

"…" Gaara stood there and stared at Kakashi then at the class. The class stared back awkwardly. Gaara then made his way to the back of the class. He passed Sasuke and said not even looking at him

"Uchiha…"

Sasuke responded back by saying

"Sabaku…" With no emotion.

Gaara continued walking and sat in the back staring out the window.

'_That must be Temari's brother. Hmmm. They're nothing alike.' _Sakura thought

**(Whew! This chapter took me a long time, but it was worth it! This is my favorite chapter out of all! The next chapter shall call…The Big Game and A Hero! Bye!)**


	8. The Big Game

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review and give me ideas and advice!)**

"Alright youthful students! Good practice! Remember the game is on Saturday!" Coach Gai yelled. He then turned away to go eat something.

Then Yusuke spoke up and said

"Yo. You guys guess what I found out?"

"What?" Neji asked.

"We're playing team C. The team with Kabuto." Yusuke said.

"What do you mean Kabuto? Who is he?" Tenten asked curiously pulling on her hoody.

"Kabuto, known as one of the best basketball players in the history of this school." Daisuke said eyes getting big.

"I heard he shows no mercy. Not even on the girls!" Boton said frightened.

"Man come on. We girls are so much better!" Sakura cried.

"Yeah! We girls will crush them!" Tenten said triumphantly.

Sasuke and Neji just sweat dropped and thought

'_What about us?'_

-----------That night in the girls' lounge-----------

"Aaah…I heard about Kabuto too." Ino said concerned.

"Whatever…probably a macho pretty boy." Tenten said relaxing on the couch.

"There's nothing to worry about." Sakura yawned putting her hands behind her head.

-------------Guys dorm----------------

"I can't believe you're playing Kabuto! Last year he punched this guy for stealing the ball from him! The girls on the team could get hurt!" Naruto yelled.

Neji then said

"Don't worry Naruto. Nothing's going to happen."

"Yeah…Neji's right." Sasuke said.

------------Next Day at the Big Game-----------

"Okay team! Just do what I taught you! And whatever you do don't lose!" Coach Gai said loudly.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because my rival is coaching the other team."

Everyone looked to the other side and saw none other than Kakashi reading his book on the bench. Everybody sweatdropped.

"We made a bet and who's ever team loses the coach has to run 25 laps around the campus!" Gai said doing his good guy pose.

"Okay…" Sasuke said disturbed.

The starting five lined up on the line. They were Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, and Daisuke. Sasuke did the jump ball for his team and got it, but Kabuto came out of nowhere and stole the ball out of Sasuke's hands. He made a lay up and the score was 2 to 0.

'_Oh hell no' _Sasuke thought.

The game continued for 2 more quarters and it was half time. The score was 4 to 37.

"We're getting…killed." Neji said panting.

"Don't worry. We can still win." Sakura said drinking some Gatorade. **(A/N: I love that stuff! Mostly because…it works!) **

"We need a miracle." Tenten panted.

With that the gym door burst open. In came a girl with four pigtails.

"Temari!" Sakura and Tenten yelled as they came up and hugged her.

Ino and Hinata were in the crowd and they ran down to her as well.

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! We need you!" Tenten screamed at her.** (A/N: oh yeah. If y'all are confused. Tenten's seen Temari play before. So…yeah. Back to the story!)**

"Okay. Okay. I didn't come here to get ran over. I came here to kick some ass in some basketball." Temari said smirking.

"Yes!" Tenten and Sakura yelled.

"But what about you? Are you okay? We haven't seen you in like a couple of days and you've been acting weird." Ino said concerned.

"Oh. About that. I was acting that way because my dad was murdered. I was angry and upset and I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys. Especially you Hinata. I didn't mean to yell at you." Temari replied.

"I-It's okay." Hinata said smiling.

All the girls hugged each other.

"We understand Temari." Sakura said hugging her.

That's when the buzzer rang. Ino and Hinata went back into the stands.

Sasuke just smiled at the scene that just happened on the side lines.

'_Gaara told me about her. She must be a good player.' _Sasuke thought.

The starting line up got on the line. They were Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Tenten.

Then one dude from the stands stood up and cried

"HEY! SHE CAN'T PLAY! SHE'S NOT EVEN ON THE TEAM!"

Boton got pissed and yelled back

"OH SHUT UP!" She then beamed a Gatorade bottle at him.

It hit him upside the head and he fell off the stands.

Everyone then turned back to the game.

It was Sakura's team's ball so Temari brought it up. Temari dribbled and did a behind the back pass to Sakura who passed it to Sasuke who shot a three pointer and made it. The third quarter went by fast and Sakura's team was making a come back. The score was 27 to 38.

The fourth quarter started and Tenten was substituted by Aeka. Temari brought the ball up and passed it to Sakura. Sakura went through the lane and went for the lay up. Then Kabuto came out of nowhere and smacked the ball down on Sakura, making her nose bleed.

That crossed the line for Sasuke. So he ran up to Kabuto and said

"Yo Kabuto."

"What- Kabuto said but was interrupted by Sasuke's fist.

Sasuke punched him right in jaw. Luckily, the referees didn't see it. Kabuto was knocked out. Sasuke walked over to Sakura who was on the ground covering her bleeding nose.

**(A/N: She saw him punch him by the way)**

He picked up Sakura bridal-style to the bench and sat her down. They took Kabuto out because he was unconscious. Everyone else saw the punch but the referees just thought that he passed out.

They went back to the game and the score was 34 to 38.

Tenten came back into the game too. Temari brought up the ball and passed it to Neji who shot a three and made it. The other team brought it up but Temari stole the ball and raced down court. There were 2 seconds left on the clock. Temari jumped high into the air and slam dunked it! **(A/N: OH YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!) **She swung on the rim while the last second ran out.

They had just won the game! 39 to 38. Everybody raced to Temari and picked her up. Sasuke, Neji and Sakura just watched.

"Aren't you going to congratulate your friend?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I'll congratulate her later. Besides I wanted to talk to you." Sakura said.

Sakura then stared at Neji.

"Okay…I'll leave so y'all two can talk in private." Neji said walking off slowly.

Sakura giggled and turned to Sasuke.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For punching him and stuff." Sakura said blushing slightly.

"I didn't do it for you." Sasuke said bluntly.

Sakura gasped.

"I'm just kidding." Sasuke said smirking at Sakura.

Sakura smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.

Neji continued to walk until he saw Tenten. He walked up to her and said

"Hey. Good Game."

"Thanks. You too." Tenten said cheerfully. Then she said

"Hey can you wait for me? I got to do something really quick."

"Yeah. Sure." Neji said curious about what she had to do.

Neji watched Tenten walk up to Kabuto who had just woke up. Tenten then said to Kabuto

"Hey look at that!" Tenten cried.

"What?" Kabuto asked looking in the direction in which Tenten was pointing.

"This!" Tenten cried and punched Kabuto in the face knocking him unconscious again.

"That's what you get for hurting Sakura!" She yelled.

Neji sweat dropped and thought

'_That's typical Tenten.'_

Tenten then skipped back over to Neji and said

"Okay! Let's go!" She dragged him back over to Sasuke and Sakura.

Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru met up with them and they all walked back to their dorms.

As for Temari, well, they were still cheering for her.

Also Kakashi lost the bet so he had to run 25 laps around the campus.

Or did he?

**(A/N: That's it! But no where near done! The next chapter will be called….Prank Week! This chapter isn't all the way done yet so I need some ideas on some really good pranks to play on Naruto and them! Send your ideas to me in your review and I'll use them! R&R See Ya!)**


	9. Prank Week

**(A/N: Alright people, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! But I'm here to make up for it! So enjoy this chapter! XD)**

**----------**The girls one morning, 2 weeks after the game--------------------------

In Sakura's dorm room, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were all sleeping in because it was Saturday. Suddenly Boton came running in their room in her pajamas.

"SAKURA! INO! TENTEN! WAKE UP!" Boton screamed.

Sakura jumped up from the bed. Tenten jumped up and hit her head on the top. Ino jumped up and fell off the top bunk.

"HURRY UP! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS OUTSIDE!" Boton cried and ran out the door.

"And…what was that about?" Tenten answered sleepily.

"I don't know…but let's go see." Sakura yawned putting on her slippers.

The girls walked outside to the front of the girls' dorm. They saw all the girls standing there looking angry. They also saw Temari and Hinata so they walked over to them.

"Hey Temari, Hinata? What's going on?" Ino asked.

"Take a look." Temari said pointing up.

They looked up and saw toilet paper draped everywhere.

Their dorm had just been teepeed.

"Oh. My. God." Tenten said.

"Who did this?" Sakura asked angrily.

"We don't know." Boton responded.

"Well…whoever did this is going to pay." Temari said cracking her fists.

--------------At Lunch-------------------

Sakura and her friends were sitting at their table, still talking about the prank that was played on them that morning.

"Man, we got to find out who did this." Tenten said fiddling with her food.

"Like hell we will." Temari said.

"I think I have an idea who teepeed out dorm." Ino said suddenly.

All the girls looked at her.

"Who is it then?" Temari asked.

"I think that the boys did it." Ino said looking at the guys' table.

"Ino may be right…" Sakura replied.

"How?" Tenten asked curiously.

"You'll see." Sakura said getting up from the table and headed for the boys' table where Sasuke and his crew were sitting. Sakura boldly walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Sakura said beaming.

All the guys looked at her like she had three heads.

"HEY SAKURA!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura suspiciously.

"On. I just came to ask something…" Sakura said hands on her hips.

They waited for her to ask the said question. There was a silence.

"And that would be…?" Sasuke said impatiently.

'_Oh…I don't know what to ask. Damn I should've thought of that'_ Sakura thought nervously.

"Do you guys know about the prank that was played on the girls' dorm this morning?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked around at the boys and then back at Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know what I'm talking about! Dammit! Don't act like you don't know! The teepeeing of the girls' dorm? Huh?" Sakura yelled raising her hands in the air.

Sasuke's group started snickering.

"And where are you going with this?" Neji laughed.

"Oh my god. I'm asking if you had something to do with it!" Sakura said slapping her forehead.

The guys kept on snickering.

"DID YOU DO IT OR NOT!" Sakura screamed getting pissed.

"Alright. Alright pinky. We did it." Sasuke admitted.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari walked up behind Sakura.

"BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Sakura rambled on not hearing what Sasuke said.

"Haruno. We did the prank." Sasuke said again.

"I'M SERIOUS THAT YOU—WHAT?" Sakura screeched.

"You mean. You guys did the prank?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah…although it was troublesome." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Yeah I knew it! I was right!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah. For once in your life." Tenten mumbled.

"I heard that!" Ino cried.

"Wait a minute here. You guys did the prank? So, why? We did nothing to you." Temari said.

"Okay. Here's the deal. It's prank week for the freshmen." Sasuke said leaning back in his chair.

"Prank week?!" Sakura cried.

"Yep. It's when we play pranks on freshmen for one whole week. Since you're the girls and this your first year, you get pranked." Neji replied.

The girls gaped and looking at each other, then back at the boys.

"And we have no say in the matter?" Temari snapped back.

"Nope." Sasuke answered quickly.

"Not at all." Neji said back.

Then Naruto spoke up.

"I'd be careful if I were you guys because last year they were cruel to us on prank week."

--------------------Flashback-----------------------

"_HmmmmHmm…." Naruto hummed while walking to his locker._

_Naruto didn't notice the upperclassmen in the distance snickering._

"_Clink! "Said Naruto's locker as he opened it._

_He opened it to find a gigantic spider the size of his hand sitting there._

"_Ah!" Naruto yelped jumping back a little. He started to whimper because spiders were his worst fear of all._

_The spider then jumped a landed on Naruto head._

"_AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Naruto screamed really high pitched. He then started to run around screaming like a girl yelling 'get it off!' or 'squish it!_

_He ran down the hall screaming while the upperclassmen watched laughing at him.'_

_With Sasuke…_

"_Clink! "said the little ball._

_Sasuke was playing pool in the lobby and to say the least, he was very good at it._

_All of a sudden his phone started to ring in his pocket._

"_BRIING!" It rang._

_Sasuke picked it up and said_

"_Talk."_

"_Hey Sasuke! I love you! Bye!" a girl screamed then she hung up._

"_Well. That was weird." Sasuke stated going back to game of pool._

"_BRINNG!" His phone rang again._

_He picked it up._

"_What." He stated._

"_Hey Sasuke! How's about you and I go make out on the beach." A girl said seducing._

"_Hell. No." Sasuke said hanging up._

_5 minutes later his phone started ringing off the hook with girls screaming 'I love you' and 'Go out with me'_

_--------------The next day in the boys' lounge---------------_

"_Yo. I can't take it anymore. These girls keep calling me randomly saying go out with me and I love you." Sasuke said to Naruto and the rest._

"_Well, it's not as bad as having a giant spider on your head." Naruto said._

"_BRRIIINGG!" Sasuke's phone rang._

"_See watch this." Sasuke said putting it on speaker._

"_Hello? Sasuke?" A girls' voice said._

"_I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Sasuke yelled at the phone. He then hung up and chucked the phone across the room hitting a random guy walking down the stairs and making him fall._

_Then the guys heard laughing. They turned around to see the upperclassmen laughing at him._

"_Hahahaha. We gave your fan club your phone number! "One guy said pointing at Sasuke._

'_Damn. They got me. And I got to get a new phone. Life sucks.' Sasuke thought._

_Sasuke then took after the guy laughing at him._

_Little did Sasuke know that the girl that called him was his mom not a fan girl._

_With Sasuke's mother…._

"_No. Oh hell no. That boy did not just hang up on me. Wait until he comes home because he is getting a beating." Sasuke's mom said glaring at the phone._

_With Neji…._

_Neji was in his dorm room by himself watching TV. All of a sudden a clown appeared on the screen advertising for the circus._

"_Aaaah!" Neji yelped. He searched for the remote. He couldn't find it so he just unplugged the TV._

_Neji shuddered and walked out of the room._

"_Oh how clowns scare me so." Neji said to himself._

_Unfortunately the upperclassmen heard this and smirked evilly._

_Neji was walking around the campus listening to his ipod. He was listening to 'With You' by Linkin Park. He was looking for the rest of the guys._

_Suddenly, up ahead he saw a figure with rainbow hair and a big red nose._

"_What the hell?" Neji said to himself._

_The figure came closer obviously heading towards him._

'_Don't tell that's what I think it is.' Neji thought._

_It was a clown heading towards him. Neji had been terrified of clowns since forever. He didn't know how or why. He just did was._

_Neji then came to one conclusion to solve this_

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Neji screamed._

_He ran and the clown chased him down._

_Neji threw up his ipod and it hit some teacher._

_He ran as if his life depended on it. Everyone on the campus laughed at Neji running in fear from the clown. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru watched Neji run past screaming for his life._

"_What is he screaming for?" Shikamaru asked lazily._

"_I. Have. No. Idea." Sasuke said watching Neji run frantically._

"_I think I know." Naruto said as he saw a clown trailing not too far from Neji. They knew about Neji's 'clown' problem._

"_Clowns." They said in unison._

"_So are we going to help him?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Shikamaru._

"_Nope." Sasuke and Shikamaru said at the same time._

_They started to walk away._

"_Oh well." Naruto said heading to go eat some ramen._

_Soon the clown had cornered Neji at the edge of the swimming pool. The clown made one step forward, so Neji stepped backwards falling into the pool._

"_AHAHAHAH!" Teenagers all over laughed._

_Neji looked around confused._

_The clown pulled off his mask and it was Zaku._

"_Ha. You fell for it!" Zaku yelled at Neji._

"_What a crybaby!" One senior laughed._

_Neji was furious. He had never been so humiliated in his life._

_With Shikamaru…._

_That night Shikamaru was sleeping soundly in his dorm room with his roommates Choji and Kiba. Everyone in the whole school knows that Shikamaru loves to sleep. He was also a heavy sleeper; I mean he could sleep through anything. So the others wanted to take advantage of that and pull a prank. That morning when Shikamaru woke up and he heard a lot of people. He grumbled and opened his eyes. There were a whole bunch of people laughing and pointing at him._

'_What are these people doing in my room?' Shikamaru thought._

_He looked around and saw he wasn't in his room but outside the front lawn. He shrieked and fell off his bed on the ground. _

_More people laughed._

_Then Shikamaru thought 'Man they got me'_

_That's when the sprinklers went off soaking a pissed off Shikamaru._

'_This is great…' He thought._

_--------------_End of Flashback---------------

"Whatever Naruto." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. This is bogus. I mean, who said that we could even be easy targets?" Tenten remarked.

"That's what you guys think." Neji said smirking.

Then Shikamaru spoke up and asked

"Hey Ino?"

"Yeah?" Ino responded.

"Can you throw this in the trash for me?" He asked.

"Sure Shika!" Ino said brightly.

She walked up to the trash can and was about to throw it in when a boy popped out and said boo!

The scared the living daylights out of Ino so she ran away screaming.

Sakura, Tenten, and Temari glared at the boys who were laughing at Ino running away screaming.

"And you said you wouldn't be easy targets?" Neji laughed clutching his stomach from laughing.

The girls just glared then ran off to get Ino.

Prank Week was going to be hell.

**(Finally! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I was searching for some good pranks to put in. Thanks to all who gave me ideas! But these aren't the only pranks ! Wait until next the next chapter which shall be called…..Prank Week Part II. See ya!)**


	10. Prank Week Part II

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter! Umm. Sorry that I took so long to put up this chapter! But I promise this chapter will be good and long! Enjoy!)**

--------------The next day 1st period--------------------------

All the guys were early for their third prank on the girls. The girls weren't there yet, so they sat waiting for it all to happen. In 10 minutes the girls walked through the door. They all stopped in the front of the class and stared at all the guys suspiciously. Smirks appeared on all the guys faces. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata as well as all the other girls looked at one another. They then made their way to their seats. They got ready to sit down in their seats, and then Sasuke thought to himself

'_3 2 1…'_

"Aaah!" The girls screamed as their chairs collapsed as well as them.

"AHAHAHAHA!" The guys laughed at them.

The boys had loosened the screws on all the chairs, so that they fall when they sit down.

The girls got up and glared at them while they still laughed.

Kakashi then poofed into the room.

"Hello students. Sorry I was late. I got attacked by an old lady." He said but realized no one was really listening. Kakashi saw the boys laughing and the girls glaring at them.

"Must be prank week I guess. Ah well I don't want to get involved." He said as he sat down. His chair collapsed as well as him also. The students all turned and laughed at him.

'_Why do they do this stuff to me?'_He thought.

----------------With the girls after class-------------------

"Now I don't know if I can take this for a whole week." Ino said dusting off her skirt.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"I-I feel like getting revenge." Hinata said quietly.

All the girls were stunned by her saying. Then they laughed.

"You know Hinata that's not a bad idea." Ino replied giggling.

"Actually, I have the perfect plan." Tenten said smirking evilly.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Let's just say they'll get some pay back. Does anyone know where the boy's lockers are?" Tenten asked.

---------------With the guys-----------------

"I have to admit! That was a good one!" Naruto laughed while walking with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru replied.

"Their faces were priceless." Neji chuckled.

This is only the beginning. We have all of this week to do this." Sasuke said smirking.

They all walked down the busy hallway to their lockers…

-------------With the girls----------------

"Is it done yet?" Ino asked Tenten.

"No…almost." Tenten said applying extra glue.

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke and his group heading their way.

"There they are!" Sakura whispered loudly.

"Done!" Tenten said finishing it all up.+

"Let's go!" Ino said and they ran.

---------------With the guys------------------

"Yo is it me, or did I just see Ino, Sakura and Tenten at our lockers?" Naruto asked.

"It's you." Neji said quickly.

"I didn't see them." Sasuke said.

They all arrived at their lockers, lined up in a row.

---------------------------With the girls-------------------------

Around the corner in the distance, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari were waiting to see what will happen.** (A/N: Hinata went to go get Temari while the rest did the prank. Just letting y'all know!)**

"This is going to be hilarious!" Sakura said.

"I know. Good thing I thought of it." Tenten replied smirking.

"Oh! They're o-opening their lockers!" Hinata yelped.

---------------------With the guys-------------------------

"What the----"Naruto said trying to open his locker.

"Damn." Sasuke said struggling to open his locker.

Neji was banging on his locker like crazy.

Naruto was banging his head on his locker numerous times.

Shikamaru attempted his once and gave up.

------------------------With Girls-------------------------

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The girls laughed.

"They're so confused!" Sakura laughed out loud.

Unfortunately, the guys heard them. They turned and saw them all laughing and pointing at them. The girls stopped laughing and noticed that the boys were staring at them. The boys raced at them.

"Oh shit!" Tenten yelled.

"RUN!" Sakura and Ino screamed.

They took off running with the boys chasing them.

---------------------The Girls Lounge------------------

"Whew. I think we lost them." Ino panted sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, For now." Temari added.

"I can't believe they chased us. That wasn't part of the plan." Tenten said.

"Well maybe you need to plan ahead because next time I am not running across the campus being chased…again." Sakura panted sitting in a bean bag chair.

"You have to admit though. That prank was funny." Tenten added.

"Tenten that was a really good one." Ino admitted.

"I know." Tenten said.

"But ya know they'll come back and prank us again." Temari said bringing down the moment.

"Yep. But we'll be ready for the next one with an even better prank!" Sakura said triumphantly.

"R-Right!" Hinata added.

They all started giggling.

----------------Outside---------------------

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto are looking for the girls.

"Man they are going to get it." Sasuke said angrily.

"Don't be so harsh teme." Naruto said.

"Dude, they super glued our lockers shut! Which just happens to contain my cell phone?" Neji yelled.

"Dude, calm down with the screaming." Shikamaru said.

"Hey! There they are!" Sasuke said pointing at a window.

They ran over to a bush and looked in the window. All the girls were just talking and they didn't notice the boys through the window.

"Okay, they are just sitting there talking." Naruto said.

"Duh, dobe." Sasuke said.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

"Shush, you guys. I have a nice plan to get them back." Neji said evilly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It is…..

----------------------With the Girls------------------

"Hey you guys I'm bored." Ino said.

"No dip Sherlock." Tenten said.

"Shut up Tenten." Ino said throwing a pillow at her head.

"I know what we can do. We can watch Saw 3." Temari said evilly.

"Okay." Sakura said.

"Why not?" Tenten replied. She saw a huge fan of scary movies.

"O lord." Ino said. She was not a huge fan of scary movies. Especially Saw.

-------------------Outside----------------------------

"Alright. Everybody know the plan?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." They replied.

"Now we wait." Neji said looking around.

"I still can't believe they super glued out lockers shut." Shikamaru said starting up a conversation.

"Yeah, I mean they are not supposed to prank us back." Sasuke said.

"I know! My cell phone is still in there!" Neji said loudly.

They all shushed him.

"What is with you and your cell phone?" Sasuke asked.

"Dude, my mom could call me!" Neji said.

They all looked at him awkwardly.

Naruto then said

"What a momma's boy!"

Everyone started to laugh.

"Can we get this prank over with?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Alright. Coast is clear." Shikamaru said looking around.

They looked across campus and saw Kiba. They gave him the signal. Then they looked at the bucket of water balloons before them and smirked.

'_This is going to be fun' _they thought.

-----------------In the Lounge------------------

All the girls were watching Saw 3.

"AAAH!" Ino screamed.

"Ino stop screaming. Nothing's scary has happened yet." Tenten said covering her ears.

Then the screen turned to a girl with blood all over her face.

Ino opened her mouth to scream but another one was heard. A blood curtailing scream that gave them goose bumps just from hearing it. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari all looked at Ino with horrified eyes.

"T-That wasn't m-m or t-the TV." Ino stuttered eyes going wide.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream said again.

All the girls jumped.

"I-It's coming from o-outside." Tenten said pointing outside.

It was now 9:30pm and it had gotten dark.

"L-Let's go s-see." Sakura said moving to the door slowly.

All followed except for Ino.

Sakura noticed this and whispered

"Ino! Come on!"

"No way Jose." Ino responded.

"Okay unless you want to stay here by yourself in the dark after we just watched Saw3. Alright." Sakura said continuing to move to the door.

Before Sakura could blink Ino ran to catch up. She ran too fast and ran into them. Thus making them fall threw the doorway and outside into the darkness.

"Ino get your butt off of me!" Temari cried and pushed Ino off.

She landed on the ground. She felt something wet on her fingers. She looked at them and they were blood red liquid all over them. Ino looked around to see where it came from and saw a figure right in front of her covered in the same red liquid all over the body.

"AAAAGH!" Ino screamed as hard as she could.

"What is it now Ino?" Sakura asked running to her.

Ino slowly pointed to the body in front of her.

"A D-DEAD B-BODY!" Sakura yelled.

All the girls came over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" they all screamed.

That's when a whole bunch of water balloons hit them out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Tenten screamed getting hit with a water balloon in the face.

The water balloons stopped and the girls were soaking wet.

They then noticed 4 figures coming out of the bushes laughing their heads off. They were none other than Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.

"You should've seen your faces!" Naruto laughed.

"That was priceless!" Sasuke laughed.

"Y'all were fooled!" Neji laughed.

"You fell for it!" Shikamaru laughed.

All the girls gaped at them.

Temari spoke up

"Wait a minute. Let me guess. This…..was a prank?"

"Hell yeah." Sasuke said.

"Omg. Thank goodness. I thought that guy was really dead." Ino said relieved.

"Speaking of which who is that?!" Sakura asked pointing at the figure.

"Hey Kiba! You can stop now!" Naruto yelled at the figure.

It got up and looked around.

"Girls, this is Kiba. He also attends this school. Kiba, these are the girls." Naruto said.

Kiba had brown hair and black eyes. He had two red marks on both of his cheeks. He was wearing a gray hoody with black shorts and black converse.

"Hey." Kiba said.

All the girls jut stared.

"Yeah we hired Kiba to help us with our prank on you guys. We heard around campus that he could play dead. So we thought that he could be perfect." Neji said.

"Whoa. That is awesome." Ino said surprised.

"Yeah. I know. It's one of my many talents." Kiba said boastfully.

'_What an ego' _Sakura thought.

He then turned to Sasuke and asked

"Where's my money?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave him a 20 dollar bill.

"Here."

"Thanks. I'll see y'all around campus. Come on Akamaru!" Kiba said.

A little white dog jumped out of the bushes and started to walk away with him.

'_Unreal' _Tenten thought.

'_What a freak' _Temari thought.

Tenten turned and glared at the boys mostly at Neji.

"So, Neji. I'm guessing this was all your idea wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yep. All mine." Neji said.

"And I guess it was your idea to super glue our lockers shut." Neji said glaring at Tenten.

"Yep. All mine." Tenten said copying Neji.

"Well, Tenten you're not the only person who can pull a good prank." Neji said taking a step towards her.

"Well, buddy let's just see who's pranks will be better!" Tenten said getting in Neji's face.

"Bring it then!" Neji yelled.

"Ding Dong! It's already been brought!" Tenten yelled back.

"Hm!" Neji said turning and walking away.

"Humph!" Tenten said turning and walking the opposite way.

Everyone else sweat dropped at the scene.

'_It's obvious that they like each other.' _Sasuke thought.

He glanced at Sakura who was looking like a goddess. Her porcelain face was glowing in the moonlight. Her emerald eyes glimmering in the dark. She was still soaking wet with her clothes sticking to her body showing her curves. Her hair was stuck to her face, but blowing slightly in the wind. He blushed a little. She turned and saw Sasuke looking at her. She blushed slightly but replaced it with a glare. He smirked and they both walked to their dorms.

Let the pranks begin.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while but I finally updated! YAY! Thanks to Naturana for the glue idea! I promise to use everyone else's too! The next chapter shall be called…Prank Week Part III. See Ya! Peace!)**


	11. Prank Week Part III

**(Alright! Here's my next chapter! Sorry again that I took about a week to put this up. I've been really distracted. Oh, yeah Happy Belated Easter!I'm so late. Anyway thanks again for the pranks. So many of them…where did you guys get them from? But back to the point here goes!!! ENJOY!!!)**

----------------------Girls' Dorm the Next Morning--------------------------------

"Yaaaah…" Sakura yawned waking up out of her bed.

She didn't get much sleep last night because the prank and all. It still filled her with rage at the crazy prank they played on them. She then glanced at the calendar. It was Monday and they had classes today all full and long. The girls had the rest of the week full of pranks and humiliation. But that doesn't mean that they'll just sit there and take it. Sakura then smirked to herself as she got up at the thought. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

This woke Tenten up she got up sleepily and slipped on her slippers. Her feet felt get sticky and stuck. She looked down and saw glue oozing out of her slippers.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEwwwwwwwww!" Tenten screamed.

She then noticed a yellow posted note on the tip that said

'_Who's the best now Tenten? This is payback for the locker prank! Enjoy! Ciao!'_

"NEEEJJJIIIII!" Tenten screamed.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" Screamed a voice from inside the bathroom.

Tenten swung around and saw Sakura standing there in the doorway with white sticky powder all over her face.

"Who put this sticky powder stuff in my hairdryer?!" Sakura yelled.

"They got you too?!" Tenten asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh! When I get my hands on them I'm going t—Tenten started but saw Ino get up from her bed.

Sakura and Tenten got quiet waiting for Ino to notice them.

Unfortunately, Ino walked right past them without saying a word. She looked as if she was in a trance.

"Is she….sleep walking?" Sakura asked Tenten quietly.

"I think so…she did the same thing last year at my slumber party…" Tenten replied back.

The watched her walk around the room. Then they noticed that the whole back of her head was painted various colors all over her hair in the back. Ino walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Omg!" Sakura yelled trying to hold back her laugh.

"I'm about to burst!" Tenten said covering her mouth from laughing out loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY HAIR!!!!" Ino screamed from inside the bathroom.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Sakura and Tenten laughed.

Ino burst out of the bathroom and glanced at Sakura and Tenten who had just stopped laughing.

"Who did this?!" Ino growled pointing to the back of her head furiously.

"Uhhhhhh….the boys?" Sakura guessed innocently.

With that Hinata and Temari burst into the room. They all looked at them and they were covered in some green substance.

"And what happened to you guys?" Tenten asked.

"They put this….in a bucket over our bathroom door." Temari growled.

"Eww it's starting to smell!" Hinata said sniffing the green goop.

"Okay! This is where I draw the line! Anyone who messes with my hair is going to pay!" Ino said putting on a serious face.

"Oh when it comes to her hair she really gets mad." Tenten whispered to Sakura.

"Alright! You guys I have an idea! And it's going to involve all of us! Now who's with me?!" Ino busted triumphantly raising her hand in the air.

Everyone was surprised by Ino's outburst but decided why not?

"WE ARE!!" They all said raising their hands.

"Now what do we do first captain?" Hinata replied.

"Oh that….I really don't know yet." Ino said scratching the back of her head.

They all sweat dropped.

"Alright…I have a plan. Since this baka doesn't have one." Tenten said looking at Ino.

"Hehe." Ino said.

"Let's huddle up then." Temari said.

They huddled up and Tenten spoke first

"Okay, since this time they decided on individual pranks we'll hit them with the same thing. First we all need to brainstorm for some pranks to fit the boys' fears and such. Also we need to do this fast because we have classes."

All the girls nodded in agreement.

They all had some really good pranks to play.

----------------------------Boy's walking to Class------------------------------------------------

"Whoa I can't believe we got in two pranks in one day yesterday." Naruto said.

"Yeah…that's how we do." Neji said pounding his fist with the guys.

"Look there they go now." Shikamaru said pointing across the walkway where they girls were walking and talking.

"Why don't we say a few words to them?" Sasuke said smirking while walking their way.

All the others followed.

"Okay, so we're all in for the plan. It begins in break period at 1:05. Synchronize your watches." Tenten said to all the girls.

They all fixed their watches.

"Hey there goes chicken hair." Sakura said looking at Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji walking their way.

"Right on time." Tenten replied smirking.

"So I still see some of that powder on your face pinky." Sasuke said pointing at Sakura's forehead.

"Oh shut up." Sakura growled.

"Oh and I still see your wearing those slippers Tenten. Is that your new style?" Neji remarked.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you." Tenten said clenching her teeth.

"Hey Ino did you like the painting I made for you last night? Looks like you still got some of it left in your hair." Shikamaru said pointing at her hair in the back.

Ino smacked his hand away.

"Feisty in the morning I see." Shikamaru replied smirking rubbing his hand.

"Did you guys like the concoction I put on to your door this morning?!" Naruto yelled to Temari and Hinata.

Temari punched his head.

"Unless you want more bruises I suggest you shut the hell up." She growled glaring Naruto down.

"She's even worse than you teme!" Naruto said hiding behind Sasuke.

"Okay, we didn't come here to get remarks. We….came here to negotiate." Tenten said looking at all the guys.

"Oh? For what?" Neji said back.

"We want a truce." Sakura said.

"Really?" Sasuke said not buying this one bit.

"We are sorry for the glue and we can't take these pranks any longer. So can we call a truce and be friends?" Temari said rolling her eyes.

"So truce?" Hinata said innocently with a weak smile.

"Let us think about this. If you'll excuse us for a moment." Sasuke said giving a slight smile and turning to the guys.

"Sasuke, what do you mean we need to think about this? I mean they look tired and they only played one little prank on us while we played like 11." Neji said.

"I don't believe them. I mean look at them." Sasuke said glancing at Sakura who was looking back at him.

"Come on dude lets give prank week a rest." Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke.

"Just for once." Neji said.

"Oh alright….but I still say that it's all a plan." Sasuke said slumping up.

They walked back to the girls' who were waiting patiently.

"We say….Neji began

The girls looked up

Neji looked at all the guys who gave him an assured look except for Sasuke.

"Truce." Neji finally said and all the guys stuck out their hands.

All the girls smiled and each shook hands.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and shook his hand.

Sakura smiled and him while Sasuke looked at her awkwardly.

He leaned in to her face and whispered in her ear

"I'm on to you."

His breath gave her goose bumps as it tickled her ear.

He gave her one last smirk and walked towards first period with his group. Sakura gasped quietly and blushed big time.

Ino saw this and said to her

"And what was that about?"

Sakura ignored the comment and watched Sasuke's back as he walked away.

'_He really is something.' _Sakura thought.

'**He is soooo much more than something! He is THE thing!' INNER SAKURA said.**

"Oh shut up!" Sakura said…out loud.

"Hey!" Ino said thinking Sakura was talking to her.

"Hey, hey you guys. Calm down we should be happy. They actually believed us!" Tenten said.

"Yeah….all but one." Sakura said.

"What?!" Tenten said.

"What are you talking about?" Temari said.

"Sasuke…doesn't buy it. He said that he's on to us…." Sakura said.

"Oh….well we'll worry about that later. But now the first stage of operation Pay back is finished!" Tenten yelled raising her fist.

"YEAH!" They yelled triumphantly.

They then took off for class.

-----------------------------------First Period: Kakashi Hatake-----------------------

"And that's how frogs reproduce." Kakashi said.

"BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!!" Rung the bell.

"Okay pages 17 and 18 for homework guys." He said as all the kids started to pack up.

Tenten was writing down the assignment and looked at the clock. Break period is only three more periods away. Tenten smirked and thought to herself

'_Ha they better be prepared for the ultimate prank ever'_

---------------------------------Fourth Period: Asuma Sarutobi---------------------------------

"Okay class today we'll be working in partners to finish our study guides." Asuma announced to the class.

Sakura immediately looked around the class for partner options. She glanced at Ino and they nodded knowing that they were going to be partners. She then glanced at Sasuke who was looking out the window with a straight face. Sasuke felt someone looking at him so he turned and saw Sakura. Emerald met onyx as they glanced at each other, not with glares or smirks just glance. Sasuke smirked and turned back to the window. Sakura just rolled her eyes and thought

'_I would not ever want to be his partner.'_

"Before you start looking around the room for partners, I'll be picking them for you." Asuma said bluntly as the students groaned.

'_Darn it….now I'll have to work with someone else.' _Sakura thought.

"Alright first two people are Tenten and Neji." Asuma said.

"WHATTTTTTT?!" Tenten screamed.

"I don't want to hear back talk just go to the assignment…." Asuma said eyes closed.

Neji smirked as he moved and sat next to Tenten

"So why don't we get started…?"

Tenten groaned and pulled out her study guide.

'_Oh god….I feel sorry for Tenten.' _Sakura thought.

"Next two people, Naruto and…..Hinata." Asuma said blandly.

"YES!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry…" Naruto said blushing from embarrassment.

Hinata fainted.

"Someone take her to the clinic please." Asuma said.

"I'll do it!!" Naruto yelled.

He walked over to Hinata and looked at her closely.

'_She's pretty cute.'_ Naruto thought.

He picked her up bridle-style and walked out of the room.

"Alright next two people Ino and….

Ino was in her seat crossing her fingers for someone other than Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had his head in his hands as I had no care in the world who his partner would be.

"Shikamaru…" Asuma finished.

Ino banged her head on her desk.

'_Well at least he's smart…' _Ino thought.

Shikamaru smirked as Ino pulled up a chair to his desk.

"I guess your luck hasn't been good today has it?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino mumbled something under breath about being a lazy-ass.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing buddy let's get started!" Ino said putting on a really fake smile.

Shikamaru chuckled and pulled out his study guide.

Asuma had called out the entire partner in the class and only three people remained. They were Sakura, Sasuke and Shino. Sakura was hoping to get Shino. No one really talked to him except for Kiba and Choji. People found him talking to insects and such. So pretty much he was kind of freaky. Sakura didn't really care. She would rather have him than chicken hair. Sasuke was still looking out the window not caring at all.

"Okay last two people who'll be working together will be….Sakura and….

Sakura was practically sweating in her seat. It seemed that he would take so long to just say the last person.

"Sasuke….." Asuma said.

"WHAT THE WORLD?!" Sakura screamed.

Asuma just looked at her like she was a psycho.

"What now ….Haruno?" Asuma asked.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM?" Sakura yelled.

"'cause your names both begin with s." Asuma said bluntly.

"Wait a minute Shino's name starts with an s!" Sakura said felling bamboozooled.

"Yeah but yours begins with an s and a." Asuma said putting away his list.

"Oh my god I think I just died." Sakura said plopping down in her seat and looking at Sasuke.

He started to laugh at Sakura's sudden over reaction.

"Quit acting like a baby." Sasuke said sitting across from Sakura.

"Oh shut up chicken hair." Sakura said looking at her study guide.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sasuke asked.

"Because the first day I came here you made my life miserable." Sakura said looking away from Sasuke.

'**Girl stop lying. You now when you saw him for the first time he made your life so much better.' INNER SAKURA said.**

Sakura ignored the comment from her inner self.

'_Have I made her life that miserable?' _Sasuke thought.

"Well if it makes your life better I'll cut down on the pranks. But only by a little." Sasuke said.

"You don't mean that…" Sakura said looking down at the ground.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke said assuring.

"Really?" Sakura said joyfully.

"Yeah." Sasuke said looking into her emerald eyes.

Sakura smiled.

"You know you look cute when you smile. You should do it more often." Sasuke said.

'_What am I saying?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura blushed.

They started to work on their assignment. While Sakura was thinking hard

'_Now he's acting so nice to me. Maybe…I should call off the prank…or not. What am I going to do?'_

While Sakura is thinking who knows what's going on with Naruto and Hinata?

**(A/N: Okay peeps this chapter took me quite a long time since I just came up with it. Well I haven't been updating in a while and I want to change that. So stay with my story to find up what happens next! You'll get to see what'll happen next with Sakura and her second thoughts about the ultimate prank they have planned for the boys! So….the next chapter shall be called…..Pay back? Or not? Peace out!)**


	12. Author's Note

**(A/N: Okay peoples!! Just to let you know in advance…..this isn't the actual next chapter of Sakura101! In this chapter it's full of sneak peaks and thank yous! Including the idea of my next story! So please read and feel free to review afterwards!!! ENJOY!)**

* * *

First, before I get to the summary and thank yous here are some little notes. 

---------------**Notes**-----------------

Lately, updating has been slow because something went wrong with my comp. So for the past week I've had the 11th chapter typed but it wouldn't let me upload it because of administrative and security issues. But I finally got it in yesterday. So…yeah.

Also, now since I am now in the 12th chap. of my first story, I have a new story coming out soon…It will be called….**How I Hate High School** by yours truly! It'll be awesome! I haven't thought of the first chapter yet but here's the summary!

**How I Hate High School**

Sakura's a singer. Sasuke's an athlete and heart throb. What happens when they are constantly encountering? Also their friends force them to meet? Oh lord another High school story….Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, and NejiTent….

* * *

So, what do y'all think? I think the summary sucks though…so reply in reviews! It'll be coming soon so keep reading!!!! 

Also just because this story is coming doesn't mean I'll stop updating on this one! In fact it's this story is not even halfway done yet! Ooops….I shouldn't have given that way….oh well! Actually here's a sneak peak on the next chapter: Payback? Or not?

* * *

"_You guys I'm not sure about the whole plan…I mean is it really worth it?" Sakura said closing her eyes to prepare for the impact. _

"_WHAT?!" Ino screeched, "How can you say that after ALL THEY DID TO US!!"_

"_Sakura…I don't know what's gotten into you, but ignore it. 'Cause we are pulling this prank whether you like it or not." Tenten said putting on a serious face. She looked at Ino and they got up and walked out of the lounge._

_Sakura looked at Temari and Hinata._

"_You know Sakura….I think that you should do what you want to do." Temari said putting on a small smile._

"_Y-Yeah Sakura, Temari's right…If you don't want to do it." Hinata said putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder._

"_Thanks you guys. I just need time to think…." Sakura said. She got up, grabbed her ipod and stepped outside into the slight breeze. It was about 7:00pm so she decided to go on a walk by herself. She needed time to think……_

_

* * *

_

**End of Sneak Peak**

So…I hope you're excited about this chapter 'cause there's some sort of twist. Hopefully you'll enjoy it when it comes out!

Now here are some thank yous for my reviewers!

**Members that reviewed**

Thanks...

**I want cookie- **Thank you for being my first review on my first story! I was sooo excited when I received it!

**9nightdragon-**Thank you so much for letting me get to know you on aim and such! You're a really good person!

**StrawBerrybell-**For sending me a wonderful review! You love my story that much?

**Pupluvgirl- **for telling me to update!

**Sharadagirl-**for the prank ideas! Thanks!

**Rasenganfin-**For the reviews! They were sweet! You rock dude!

**Sakura-Ninja-**For giving me the info on Nikes…yeah good stuff

**Tennisxdork-**For always giving me compliments on my story!

**Mitzuki1920-**For the great reviews!

**Pinky101-**For the review! Keep reviewing!

**Cherryblossom418-**For telling me to continue!

**Anonymous**

**Mangafanatic-**For the fabulous review! Prepare for the fluff!

**Jade Ghettotemari07-**For updating! Yeah that's meh cuzin!

**Johncenaforu-**yes you Amber…you retard! Thanks best friend!

**Ashley-**For saying I'm awesome!

**SakuraUchiha101-**For constantly saying LOVE IT!

**Haylin005-**For the spectablous review!

**Sasusakutfe-**For the good review! Thank you soo much!!

* * *

Okay those are all the thank yous soo if I didn't mention you sorry! Thank you anyway! 

**(A/N: Alright people that's it! So keep reading and reviewing! And keep reading Sakura101! Because I'll be posting update dates for my next story! Thank y'all so much for reading this review!! See ya!**


	13. Payback?

**(A/N: So people! My second story is out now! So didn't get ideas that I'll be forgetting about this story because I won't okay? Alright the 13****th**** chapter here we go!)**

_In the clinic with Naruto and Hinata…_

"Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto for the third time she'll be alright. You can take her out of your lap and place her on the mat now?" The nurse chuckled.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and took placed Hinata on the mat. The nurse walked over to Hinata and placed her hand on her forehead. She turned to Naruto and smiled.

"She'll be waking up in and couple of minutes. . ."

Naruto nodded and she walked out of the room. Naruto took this time to observe her. He got up and stood over her. Observing her closely, he looked at her face to see if she was breathing okay.

'_She's really really cute.'_ Naruto thought…once again.

He leaned closer.

'_Maybe I should…' _Naruto thought.

He was so close now that his hot breath tickled Hinata's cheek. This woke her up. Hinata, eyes still closed sat up a little, not knowing Naruto was there and…SMACK! They heads collided. Naruto stumbled back.

"Ouch…" He said quietly rubbing his forehead.

"Naruto is that you?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yeah it's me." Naruto said putting on a nervous smile. _'Gosh…I didn't get to kiss her.'_ He thought…secretly.

"W-What happened? W-Why am I here?" Hinata asked.

'_She sounds so innocent. Why didn't I do it when I had the chance?'_ Naruto thought.

"Umm…you kind of fainted in class so I…carried you up here." Naruto said as he sit next to her.

"O-Oh thank you Naruto." Hinata said back to Naruto. She blushed.

There was a silence. She looked at Naruto who seemed to be distracted.

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked quietly.

Naruto smiled his normal goofy smile.

"Yeah I'm okay…"He said. Hi face turned serious, "I'm just glad….that you're…okay." Naruto said looking deep into Hinata's eyes. He then turned away.

Hinata blushed madly. She then thought of a way to repay him. Gathering her courage and boldness, she leaned to Naruto. Her face getting closer to his she kissed him on the cheek. A noticeable blush appeared on Naruto's face as he touched his cheek.

"Thank you…Naruto." Hinata said softly.

Naruto was so speechless. Hinata giggled.

'_Whoa…she just kissed me….I'm in heaven.'_ Naruto thought.

A dreamful smirk crawled onto his face.

Hinata stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Why don't we head back to class Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto nodded slowly. He got up and Hinata dragged him out of the clinic.

---------------------------Back in Class---------------------------------

"BRING!" Rung the bell.

"Okay class! No homework…I didn't feel like giving any…" Asuma said.

Sakura was still thinking of everything. _'How come all of a sudden he's making me feel this way? Like I want to be with him? Like I just don't want to pull off this prank? No…I can't do that…he pulled numerous pranks on me and my friends. But what if I start to actually like him?'_

Still arguing with herself, Sasuke came up to her.

"Hey…you okay?" He asked.

Sakura blushed at his concern for her. She quickly shook it off. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I-I fine." Sakura responded slumping her pink book bag over her shoulders.

"Why are so worried about me all of a sudden?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I was just asking. Don't flatter yourself Haruno." Sasuke replied.

There was a silence. They stood there.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave now." Sakura said. She turned to walk out the door. Then Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned and faced Sasuke.

"What?" She asked.

"I…wanted to ask if you'd like to meet me near the water fountain tonight at about 7-ish." He asked.

Sakura blushed lightly.

'_Is this a date? Oh my god!'_ She screamed inside her mind.

'**Say you're busy!' INNER SAKURA responded.**

'_What the hell? You ain't my momma!'_

'**Girl please, I would never want to be yo momma in the first place!' INNER SAKURA argued.**

'_Whatever. I can't say that I'm busy! This could be a once in a lifetime thing!'_

'**I'm telling you girl! Didn't he say that he was on to you! God dammit!' INNER SAKURA screamed.**

'_Alright then…there's one choice I can make in this situation and that is...'_

"Sure! I'd love to!" Sakura buttered out suddenly not really thinking.

'**What! That's the exact opposite of what I said!' INNER SAKURA yelled.**

"Okay then." Sasuke said as he let go of her wrist. He walked past her to the door. Before his exit he turned around and winked at her.

Sakura couldn't help but blush. She quickly walked out of class to meet up with her friends.

"Hey Sakura! I saw you talking to Sasuke! Did he finally fall into our plan?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah…I think so…but I don't know if I'll be doing the prank…" Sakura answered.

"What?" Ino and Tenten screamed.

"What do you mean? We need you!" Ino said.

"Yeah! How can you say that after all they did to us?" Tenten asked.

"Why your sudden change of mind? This morning you were just as steamed as Ino. What did Sasuke say to you?" Temari asked calmly.

"Um…he actually asked me to meet him tonight on kind of a date…" Sakura said quietly.

"Oh my god…now I get it…you'd rather go out with Mr. Pretty boy…than your own friends…" Tenten said.

"Yeah…Tenten's right…we don't need you anyway…go…go out with Sasuke. We can pull this off without your help." Ino said staring right at Sakura.

"Hey you guys…it's not that serious. I mean Sasuke's been acting nice to me now. So what's the point? It's just a lame idea for revenge…it's not important." Sakura defended.

"Oh whatever Sakura. This morning you seemed interested in my 'lame' idea." Tenten snapped back.

"Sakura, don't you think that it's strange for Sasuke to say he's onto you? Then he, out of nowhere asks you out? All just in one period? " Ino asked, "You know what just forget it. Do what you want." Ino calmly said.

"Well, I'm going to leave now…if you guys don't need me or want me here…" Sakura lastly said. She turned and walked through the halls of students. Soon disappearing into the crowds.

"I hope Sakura will be okay." Hinata said softly to herself. She turned back to her remaining friends. Temari held her head up.

"So…who's still in this?" She asked looking at everyone who was quiet.

"I am." Ino said replacing her frown into a small smirk.

"I am." Hinata said.

"You know I am." Tenten said while a wide smirk slid onto her face.

"Alright then let's get ready for it." Temari said.

They all walked away to get their supplies.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura sighed. She was now walking around the campus. She went over what Ino said in her head.

'_Sakura, don't you think that it's strange for Sasuke to say he's onto you? The he, out of nowhere asks you out? All just in one period?'_ It went over and over in her head. So much that it was making her dizzy.

She walked to a coffee stand and ordered her a cappuccino.

10 minutes later…

"I'm so bored!" Sakura yelled out. She had just had three cappuccinos.

Various students looked at her awkwardly.

Sakura glanced at her watch. It was 4:30.

What was she going to do in 3 more hours?

-----------------------With the Girls------------------

"Okay everybody have everything?" Tenten asked them all.

"Yeah." They answered.

"Let's check just in case." Hinata said.

Ino took out the check list. (Isn't that just cool how they have this all planned out?)

"Okay, Pink Paint." She called.

"Check!" They answered.

"Wet cement."

"Check."

"Shaving cream balloons."

"Check."

"Make up."

"Check."

"Walkie-talkie's"

"Check."

"Video cameras hooked up to the school's television system."

"Check."

"Clown manikin."

"Hehe check." Tenten answered.

"Bucket of ice cold water."

"Check."

"Girls' clothes."

"Check."

"Spiders."

"Check."

"Baked Beans."

"Check."

"Note impersonation of Shikamaru's mom."

"Check."

"Naruto's locker combination."

"Check."

"And at last string."

"Check." They all answered.

"Alright now that that's done…does everybody know what their job is?" Tenten asked.

"Yep!" They replied.

"I'll go over it anyway…" Tenten said taking out a map of the entire campus. And a list of the assignments. (Whoa so many lists so little time...)

"Okay Temari you operate the cameras and get them focused. Also you have to send out a message to the entire student body to watch this event. Once mission is complete contact me on the walkie-talkie and we'll wrap it up." Tenten said pointing to Temari on the map.

"Got it." Temari said.

Tenten turned to Ino.

"Ino, you already now the prank for Shikamaru. After it's completed make sure you convince the teachers that the program everyone is watching a prank show and nothing else. Got it?" Tenten said.

"Got it." Ino answered.

She then turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, you know the prank for Naruto. Right? After that you'll quickly take the recorded tape of this event copy it and broadcast it on the school's web page, myspace, google, you tube, and any other web site you can think of. Since that's all teenagers do these days." Tenten says to Hinata carefully. (Yeah I'm one of them…).

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to take Neji for the prank….I'll be helping each of you out afterwards. Once this is all done we confront them and make the say that all girls rule prank week!" Tenten said.

"Yeah!" They yelled. They gave each other high fives.

They left the dorm lounge to commence operation…

Also they were all dressed in camouflage. Just throwing that out there. It's so suitable.

--------------------With Sakura-------------------

Sakura was on her 4th cappuccino. It was know 4:55pm and she hadn't done anything since she left her friends. She sighed and put her head down on the table.

"HEY SAKURA!" A male voice yelled.

Sakura turned and saw a kid that resembled her basketball coach. The same bushy eyebrows and bowl cut hair style. He was wearing a green warm-up suit with blue converse. He made his way to Sakura…that hadn't even seen him.

"Hey…who are you?" She asked.

"Oh I am Rock Lee! Student of Gai-sensei and Konoha Coast Academy's handsome devil!" He shouted although he was right in front of Sakura. He did the little good guy pose where his teeth go ping!

Sakura just sweat dropped.

'_That's so familiar…'_ Sakura thought.

"Hi…I'm Sakura." She responded politely.

"I already know that. My sensei Guy told me all about you! You are one of the stars on the basketball team! I admire you so much!" Lee shouted.

Sakura was overwhelmed by his words. "Thank you. No one's ever told me that..." She said smiling brightly at Lee. Lee blushed.

"How about you and I go--------he was interrupted by screaming girls heading their way.

"Hey there's Rock Lee get him!" Yelled one of the girls. Rock Lee sweat dropped and twitched awkwardly.

He was about to run but it was too late. The girls chucked shaving cream balloons at him until he was on the ground. Sakura, who was watching this scene happen right in front of her was trying so hard to hold in her laughter. Rock Lee was being attacked by what seemed to be six graders. After the shaving cream balloons stopped the little girls managed to pick him up and stuff him into a nearby trash can. Sakura looked at the group of crazy six grade girls, but one of them looked similar to her. She had lavender hair and her same green eyes. It was none other than her sister Yogi.

"Yogi? Is that you?" Sakura asked.

The girl turned around and smiled. "Sakura?"

The gave each other a hug. They broke apart.

"Sakura, I haven't seen you in a while! How's class going?" Yogi asked.

"Oh, it's going good. Why did you just stuff Rock Lee into a trash can?" Sakura asked changing the subject quickly.

Yogi started to laugh, "Well this is prank week! They boys in our grade started to prank us none stop. So we rebelled and we are out to get revenge." She said clenching her fist.

Sakura sweat dropped at her vengeful sister.

'_She's just like us…'_ Sakura thought. Her face saddened as she chose not to be apart of this event. Then she grew curious.

"Hey why Lee? He's not even in your grade." Sakura said chuckling a bit.

"Oh because he was an easy target and he's just creepy looking." Yogi said shuddering. They both laughed.

"Anyway, what are you doing…?" Yogi asked looking up to her sister.

"Oh just drinking some coffee…" Sakura replied not wanting to tell her sister the whole story.

Yogi glanced behind Sakura and saw five empty cups of coffee. She looked back to Sakura who was smiling and scratching the back of her head.

'_Alright something's up with her…' _Yogi thought.

"Sakura…tell me what happened." Yogi sighed as she sat down at the table.

"How'd you know something was wrong with me?" Sakura asked as she sat down in front of her. Sometimes Sakura would swear that her sister could read her like a book.

"Gosh Sakura I don't think you know this but you make your feelings so obvious." Yogi said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No I don't." Sakura said looking the other way.

"Yes ya do. Obviously if you're sitting here gulping down coffee by your self then you're either stressed or depressed. I'm guessing that you're stressed out." Yogi said.

"Yeah…" Sakura said giving up on her sister's psychological study.

"Tell me what it is…" Yogi said.

"Alright it all started------Sakura was interrupted by a person yelling.

"YOGI!" The voice yelled again.

Both Sakura and Yogi turned.

"YOGI COME ON! WE ARE GOING TO GO RAID THE BOYS' DORM!" The girl yelled.

"ALRIGHT! I COMING!" Yogi yelled back.

She turned to Sakura, "Sorry Sakura but I can't miss out on this. How about we continue this later." Yogi said giving Sakura a supportive smile.

"Okay." Sakura said. She gave her sister another hug and she ran off with her friends.

'_Even my sister has something to do this afternoon. And I don't.'_ Sakura thought.

'_Oh yeah! I have to meet Sasuke!' _She remembered.

She looked at her watch and it read 5:45. She grabbed her book bag and made her way over to her dorm.

---------------------------With the Girls-------------------

They were all hidden in a bush outside of the school were Naruto and Neji were said to be inside. Temari was inside checking the locations of the boys and setting up the cameras in the right spot. Tenten was talking to her on the walkie-talkie.

"Temari were are Naruto and Neji right now?" Tenten whispered into the communicator.

"Neji is currently at his locker and Naruto is in tutoring which is almost over." Temari responded.

"Good. How about the cameras?" She asked.

"All set up in the corrected spots. All is left is for me to give you guys the signal." Temari answered.

"Good." Tenten said.

She turned to Ino and Hinata.

"Alright Hinata. When Temari gives us the signal we move into the school. Ino right now is the good time to round up everybody to watch this." Tenten said.

Ino nodded and moved out of the bushes.

"Alright boys, get ready for the greatest prank in the history of pranks at Konoha Coast Academy." Tenten said. She smirked evilly.

**(Alright people I know your upset 'cause you didn't get to see the prank yet but I just wanted y'all to know the plan so…yeah. What do ya think of this so called 'ultimate prank' so far? Tell me in reviews please! Also I'm thinking of changing Sakura's sister's name to Tayuya or something 'cause I'm not liking it that much. The next chapter shall be called…The Ultimate Prank: Surrender of the Guys! Get ready for it 'cause it'll be awesome! Peace out!)**


	14. The Ultimate Prank:Pt 1

**(A/N: Kunichiwa my peps! So here's the chap. You've all been waiting for! The ultimate prank played! So…yeah.)**

**P.S What I always forgot to mention…I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does with his bad self. XD**

* * *

Currently it's about 6:00. Sakura's heading back to her dorm to get for her said 'date' with Sasuke. Now she's just entered her dorm.

Sakura sighed as he opened the door to her room. She immediately plopped onto her bed. She looked outside her window and watched the sun setting slightly. She was getting a little excited about her meeting with Sasuke.

'_I wonder what he wants talk to me about.' _She thought. Sakura then re-thought to what Ino said to her. '_Sakura, don't you think it's strange for Sasuke to say he's onto you? Then he, out of nowhere asks you out? All in just one period?' _Sakura pushed the thought into the back of her mind. I mean she had a date with Sasuke right?

_Back to the prank…_

It was only Tenten and Hinata as they waited inside the bush to commence the ultimate prank operation. Suddenly a voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"Tenten? Are you there? Over." Temari's voice whispered into the device.

Tenten snapped out of her slight slumber and picked up the communicator.

"Yeah Temari. We're here. Is it time?" Tenten asked eagerly through the device.

"Yes. Yes. I repeat things are all in order. Cameras and everything else. You and Hinata can come in now. Ramen freak and momma's boy are currently in said position." Temari said back.

"Alright. Let's go Hinata you heard her." Tenten said to Hinata. They moved out of the bush and opened the door to the school.

"Alright let's split up. Naruto's getting out of tutoring down on the other side of school. Make sure he's aligned with the cameras so it'll be taped. For now I'm going to get Neji. If anything goes wrong you can contact any of us. Got it?" Tenten said once they entered the school.

"Yes!" Hinata replied. And with that they moved in opposite directions.

_With Sakura…_

"I think I'm going to take a shower…." Sakura said to herself randomly. She rolled off of her bed and headed toward her bathroom.

_With Tenten…_

Tenten was doing those secret agent moves down the empty hallway. She finished doing her cartwheel around slowly peeked around the corner. There was victim #1 of her plan. She watched him close his locker and head her way.

'_Ahhh…he's so fine…WAIT I'M ON A MISSION HERE!' _Tenten thought to herself. She was too busy arguing with her thoughts she didn't notice Neji walk right up to her.

"Uhhh Tenten?" Neji said questioningly.

Tenten snapped out of her thought and blushed embarrassingly. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

Tenten hesitated. What was she supposed to say 'oh I'm here to play a monstrous prank on you?' Tenten then responded.

"I…should…ask the same question. What are you doing here?"

Neji raised another eyebrow and thought. _'What's up with her?'_

"I'm coming from my locker?" Neji said giving Tenten a suspicious look.

Tenten noticed. _'Oh my gosh! He's suspicious! What am I supposed to say now? After all the things I prepared for this idea I never thought of how to lure Neji into this?'_

"Um. Uhh. Yeah…me too…uh…you want to walk with me you know like chat a little bit?" Tenten said quickly changing the subject.

"Okay…I guess so..." Neji said.

"Good." Tenten said as she put an arm around Neji's shoulder and steered him through the hallway.

_With Hinata…_

Hinata nervously walked through the hallways. She was thinking over the kiss she gave Naruto today._ 'I hope Naruto won't hate me for playing this prank on him…' _She thought.

Just then Hinata turned the corner and saw Naruto talking to his 'math tutor'. Hinata ducked back around the corner and listened into the conversation. The conversation was…

"I think I'm starting to get this now! The only thing I don't understand is the pie thing! I mean what pies have to do with math?!" Naruto said to his math tutor. The math tutor just shook her head and said. "Good-bye Naruto…" She hangs her head obviously tired from trying to teach Naruto.

Naruto spins around eagerly and putts his hands behind his head. Hinata notices this and quickly turns the corner hoping not to be seen by Naruto. Unfortunately Naruto notices her. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto called.

'_Snap.'_ Hinata said inside her mind.

Naruto walked up to Hinata who was blushing as usual.

"Hey N-Naruto." Hinata answered quietly. Naruto observed Hinata. He noticed that she was dressed in all camouflage. He wondered why and decided to ask.

"Uh…Hinata why— He stopped in the middle of his sentence just staring at Hinata. All he could do is staring. _'Why can't I ask her a simple question?' _He thought.

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed. They stood there not knowing what to say.

'_I don't know if I can pull this prank off. It feels like I'm betraying him in some way…Maybe I should just come out and tell him the whole plot. Hopefully he won't be mad…' _Hinata thought.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then Hinata." Naruto said.

'_Damnit what'd I say that for? I want to stay with her! I'm just making a fool of myself in front of her!' _He thought.

He turned to walk the opposite way.

'_Darn! Come on Hinata say it!' _Hinata thought to herself.

"N-Naruto wait!" Hinata squeaked.

"Hm?" Naruto responded turning around. His blue eyes looking straight into Hinata's.

"I-I need to tell you something…" Hinata said looking down at the ground.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"N-No it's about the truce thing we talked to you guy a-about this morning…" Hinata said.

"Really? What about it?" He asked.

"Umm…The thing is that…we lied about it. Our plan was that this truce would give u-u s a chance to pull a giant prank on you guys for revenge….I hope you're not mad…" Hinata completed. She looked at Naruto who looked extremely bamboozled. Naruto then noticed that she was waiting for a response.

"Wait so you guys lied about a fake truce so you could pull off a huge prank when we'd least expects it…?" Naruto replied.

"P-Pretty much…yeah." Hinata answered quietly.

"Wait so am I being pranked right now?" Naruto asked looking around.

"N-No Naruto." Hinata giggled.

Naruto pulled on a goofy smile. He loved it when she laughed and giggled.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata stuttered.

"You want to go get some ramen with me and tell me about you girls' fabulous prank idea?" Naruto asked reaching out his hand to Hinata. Hinata took it, "Sure Naruto."

With that Naruto dragged Hinata outside the school to the ramen shop.

_With Tenten…_

"Hinata? Hinata?" Tenten yelled through her walkie-talkie. She wanted to check her status. But yet no one picked it up.

Neji was just lost in his own mind wondering what this is all about. He glanced who was practically screaming 'Hinata' through her device. He blushed as she turned and gave him a slight smile. Soon Tenten gave up and turned to Neji.

"So where were we?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Neji said walking off.

"Wait!" Tenten yelled after him. Once she caught up she glanced at the janitors' closet to their left. _'This is it. The closet where Neji shall face his doom!' _

"MUHWAWWAAAAHAH!" Tenten accidentally said out loud. Neji started to back away.

"Hey Neji?" Tenten asked.

"What?" He responded.

"Can you open that janitor's closet? I left my…hat in there."

"Uh…okay." Neji said strangely.

Neji opened the closet which was surprisingly open. He stepped inside the dark and musty room. As soon as he walked in the room. Tenten smirked and closed it and locked it. Neji looked around and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Neji? You okay?" Tenten yelled from the outside.

"Yeah just fine." Neji answered coldly.

"Oh my god! I'll go get some help!" And with that Tenten was off down the hallway.

Neji slumped down against the door. _'Something tells me that she's not going for help'_

Tenten sprinted down the hallway trying to find Temari so she could commence the next step. Tenten made a left and walked into the Chemistry lab where Temari was waiting.

"Temari! Okay, he's in the closet!"

Temari reached onto the table grabbing the remote control labeled 'Clown doll'. She turned it on and set it to forward.

Now they waited for Neji to fall into the other trap they had for him.

_In the closet…_

Neji, still sitting in the closet watched the light bulb blinking above. The light bulb suddenly went out engulfing him in darkness. Neji sighed. Suddenly he heard a giggle. Then he heard it again. He stood up and scanned the dark room. Rainbow colors came into view.

'_Huh?'_ Neji thought.

The figure stepped out of the back of the closet. Dressed in a white polka dotted and red suit, painted white face and red nose. It was none other than another clown. It stepped toward Neji. Neji's face went as white as a ghost. He gulped and stepped back bumping into the door behind him. A bucket set on top of the door fell right on Neji spilling purple paint all over him. He maniacally attempted to open the door but it was no use it was locked…. The clown giggled once more as it corned Neji. Neji did the only thing he could do now….scream for his life.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed. He was a goner.

_In the classroom…_

"Oh my god! Look at him!" Temari laughed out loud. They watched the TV as Neji screamed as if his life depended on it.

"He screams like a girl! I think he wet himself!" Tenten squealed rolling on the floor laughing.

_With Hinata and Naruto…_

"Are you serious? You planned to let everyone on campus see us get pranked?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah. I h-hope your not mad." Hinata said quietly.

"Nah. I mean we deserved it after the none stop pranks we pulled on you girls. Although the pranks weren't my idea. Mostly Neji's, Sasuke's and Shikamaru's. I'm sorry about that…" Naruto said not looking Hinata straight in the eye. Hinata blushed crimson.

"It's okay." Hinata said cheerfully looking up to Naruto.

"Good thing y'all didn't decide to prank me right?" Naruto asked. Hinata sweat dropped. He can be so spontaneous. She giggled, "Right."

They continued to eat their ramen. Naruto, of course finished first so he looked in the back to ask for another bowl. The staff members were pointing at the TV and laughing.

'_What's so funny? I want to laugh too.' _Naruto thought. He then recognized someone like Neji screaming their head off and covered in purple paint.

"Hey Hinata? Is that Neji?" Naruto asked pointing at the TV. Hinata looked up.

"Y-Yes that's him." They both continued to watch the scene in awe.

_With Ino…_

Ino was in the main lounge laughing with many others at Neji being pranked on TV. She had completed her first task, which was getting everybody to watch the event. Now all she had to do was get Shikamaru. Ino smirked as she left the room of laughing teens.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pink short sleeved top that read, 'Bringing sunshine wherever I go'. She also had on jeans and white flats.

"I guess it's time for me to leave now. " Sakura said to herself happily. She put on her necklace with her room key and exited.

_With Temari and Tenten…_

"Ah. Good lord. This is way more than hilarious." Temari said finally recovering from her outburst of laughter.

"Yeah. Now we have to check on Ino." Tenten said getting up from the floor.

"Hey what happened to Hinata?" Temari asked.

"I have no idea. She didn't answer her walkie-talkie." Tenten stated pulling out hers.

"Well don't you think we should look for her? What if she got kidnapped by Naruto?" Temari asked worriedly.

"Aw relax Temari. Hinata can handle herself. Remember the time she drop kicked that boy for stealing her big cookie?" Tenten said.

"Oh yeah. That was so funny. That boy had stolen a cookie ever again."

"More like he couldn't move his arms at all." Tenten added.

Temari laughed.

"Ino? Ino you there?" Tenten called through her device.

"Yeah Tenten. I'm here." Ino responded back.

"So did you do it yet?"

"What?"

"The prank you idiot! On Shikamaru?"

"Oh! No I'm in the hallway of the boy's dorm room right now."

"Okay just checking. Good luck!"

"Thanks."

Tenten put her communicator down and wiped her brow.

"This is so much work I swear." Tenten said pulling out a bottle of water.

Temari shrugged, "Well it's so worth it."

"Hell yeah it is." They both laughed.

_With Ino…_

Ino walked slowly through the boys' hallways. Random boys looked at her strangely and whispered, "What's she doing in here?" Other boys whistled at her. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Perverts." Finally she reached the said room where Shikamaru's room was. Ino attempted to open it but it was locked. Ino then pulled out her platinum credit card. She smirked, "I've been waiting for the chance to finally do this."

She slipped the credit card through the crack of the door. She pushed the door wide open. Like expected, no one was in the room. Her sources said the Shikamaru always went cloud gazing after school but returned before his other roommates. Ino entered the room. It smelled of food. _'Hmm? BBQ?' _Ino thought,_ 'Choji.'_

She then noticed potato chip bags piled up the trash cans. Ino glanced at her 'synchronized' watch. Not a lot of time left. She inserted her black mail tape on the desk. And various other materials needed for Shikamaru. The door, which Ino had closed behind her started to twist.

"Shit!" Ino accidentally said out loud. She needed a place to hide. She noticed the window opened. Ino ran and leaped out the window. The room was two stories up so she closed her eyes for the impact. She felt herself fall into a bush. A couple, sitting on a bench in front of the bush Ino had just fell into were making out. They both stopped and glanced behind them.

Ino was muttering curses under her breath as she struggled to get out of the bush. Finally, she stumbled out of the bush. Slowly she looked at the couple staring at her strangely. She sweat dropped. "Uh…um sorry. Continue with what you were doing. You. Saw. Nothing." Ino stated. She then took off toward the school building. The couple shrugged and continued making out.

_With Shikamaru…_

He entered his room. He smelled the air…it smelled like perfume. Shikamaru ignored it. He lazily took off his bag he sat the window sill and grabbed his laptop. Suddenly he noticed an item on his desk. The object had a disc. Also, a note attached with glued on letters. It read.

**Dear Shikamaru Nara,**

**Here is a disc prepared especially for you. Just plop it into your laptop or whatever and listen. Also I suggest you do this now 'cause I know you won't feel like it later…I know how lazy you are.**

**Signed, Stalker Person**

'_What the hell?' _Shikamaru thought with a disturbed look on his face.

'_How do they know that I'm lazy? And who would sign a note signed Stalker person?' _He continued to think. Suddenly he felt nervous. He felt like he was being watched. (Actually he's right. By about all of the school. XD!) He plopped in the disc. It immediately said.

"**Thank you for following my instructions Shikamaru. I'm here to share with you some nice info. So listen closely. I want you to dress up in a dress already in this room, and then walk around the campus singing 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake."**

The voice was not familiar so he couldn't make out who it really was. He attempted to pause it but it just said.

"**No Shikamaru. No. No. No. You can't pause me. I'm not finished."**

The lazy boy was now getting very scared. He stared at the computer awkwardly for a long time. It continued.

"**Now you must be thinking how do I know you? Why am I doing this? Who am I?"**

"Hell yeah I am." Shikamaru stated.

"**Well, for one thing I know you but you definitely don't know me. Second I do have a reason. But, I have no right to tell you. And last who am I? Ha-ha. I can't tell you either. I mean that'll take all the fun wouldn't it?" **Shikamaru was no officially scared. He felt like throwing the device out the window. He then listened in again.

"**Now you must be scared right? Yeah now how do I know this stuff? Let's just say that I'm physic. Ha. Ha. No. It's time for me to go now. Oh I almost forgot. If you don't follow through with this well, I'll just have to tell the whole campus about your secret crush. Yes I know who it is. Don't tell you buddies Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, and Neji about this either. 'Cause you'll be seeing me. You don't want to see me do you Shikamaru?"**

"Nuh-un." Shikamaru responded quickly.

"**Great understood. I'll be looking forward to seeing you sing. I'll be watching. Good day Shikamaru Nara." **The program shut off leaving a paranoid boy scared-to-death. Literally. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. How could this…machine know everything about him? How could they know who he liked? Did he even know who he liked?

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura skipped out of her dormitory. She happily listened to 'Sakura' by Nirgilis. (A/n: Y'all know that song on Eureka 7? Yeah I'm a fan. Look at my profile! Back to the story.)

_With Ino, Tenten, and Temari…_

They were all rolling with laughter.

"Ah Ino! He so fell for it!" Tenten laughed.

"Yeah! How did you know who his crush is?" Temari said.

"I didn't." Ino said.

"What?" Temari and Tenten gaped.

"Nope. I don't know I just made it up. I don't know who it is." Ino stated.

"Oh well. It's so funny! Come on! Let's go see it live instead of in this classroom." Temari said.

They rushed out of the classroom.

_With Hinata and Naruto…_

"Whoa. This is getting good! Shikamaru sing? That's a sight for sore eyes." Naruto squealed, "Hey Hinata you want to go watch Shikamaru make a fool of himself?" He asked.

"S-Sure." Hinata answered.

Naruto smirked. He tried to find the waiter. Once he found him he instantly recognized him.

"Hey aren't you the same waiter from a while ago?" Naruto asked. The waiter turned to Naruto with a smile but it quickly turned upside down. He backed away slowly from Naruto.

"Hey where are you going? I want to pay for this!" He called.

The waiter just turned and ran for his life. Naruto sweat dropped and thought. _'What was that all about?'_ He shrugged. "I guess it's free today." He grabbed Hinata's hand and they ran off to see Shikamaru's stunt.

_With Shikamaru…_

Shikamaru stood in his room dressed in a pink and orange no-sleeved flower dress. He sighed slowly.

"I can't believe I'm actually going o do this." He looked at himself miserably in the mirror. A complete fool.

"It even make's my hips look too big…" He stated. _'What am I saying?' _He thought shortly afterwards. He continued to think about this 'blackmail' tape he was listening to earlier. _'How does this…thing now that I have a crush? Do I even have a crush? Who could be doing this?'_

"Ah well the faster I can get this over with the faster I can go to sleep…and get out of this dress." He said lazily to himself.

He exited the room with a big frown on his face.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright I'm not particularly happy about this chapter. I still think differently about it. Well, review or flame. So yes another cliff hanger eh? I love 'em. I also think that I could've come up with an even better prank for Shikamaru. Do you think? 'Cause I kind of do. Well if you didn't then give me an idea and I'll change it. Sorry people I haven't updated in about a month now. No! I haven't forgotten about this one! So yeah! I just got back from a band concert…Anyways the next chapter shall be called…The Ultimate Prank: Surrender of the Boys Part II. Yes it's long but oh well! See ya soon!)**

_MidnightTemari34_


	15. The Ultimate Prank:Pt 2

**(A/N: Here's the next chap. So review please at the end! See ya at the end!)**

_P.S I haven't been updating lately because it's my last week of school and I'm having field trips so…yeah._

As Shikamaru waked out of his dorm laughter were all around. He glared at every single person as he went by.

'_I've never felt so humiliated…and stupid.' _He thought.

When he made it outside tons of people were staring directly at him.

"Aw shit man." He mumbled.

'_Remember, the faster I do this the faster I can sleep.' _He thought.

Looking in the crowd he spotted some people he knew.

'_I hope Ino's not here to see me…' _He thought. As soon as he stepped into the center he heard snickers, whispers and a couple of 'I love you's' from his small fan club. Here goes nothing…he began. (A/N: By the way, this is only the verses not the chorus. I don't own 'Sexy back by Justin Timberlake'.)

**I'm bringing sexy back**

**Them other boys don't know how to act**

**I think you're special what's your behind your back**

**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack**

Ino, who was watching closely from the bushes was blushing bright red, but didn't exactly know why. Shikamaru wasn't a bad singer in fact; he was pretty good so far…

**Dirty babe**

**You see these shackles baby I'm your slave**

**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**

**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

Shikamaru continued walking through the walkway singing, mumbled some words. His face, still unemotional.

**I'm bringing sexy back**

**Them other fuckers don't know how to act**

**Come let me make up for the things you lack **

**Because you're burning up I gotta get it fast**

His fan girls, which he was watched helplessly were yelling and screaming for him with hearts in their eyes. Actually Shikamaru didn't look that bad in a dress…

**I'm bringing sexy back**

**The mother fuckers watch how I attack**

**If that's your girl better watch your back**

**Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact**

Finally! He was done! _'Yah take that stalker person!' _Shikamaru thought.

Various people were laughing out loud and pointing but he didn't care at the moment.

"Now to get out of this freaking dress." He mumbled to himself.

Then he heard the ground shake. Slowly the lazy-bum turned. Only to see his fan girls running at him yelling.

"You're so hot Shika!"

"Omg! You're so sexy!"

"I love you!"

With no second thought Shikamaru ran for his life. In the crowd, Ino was furious.

'_Damn you fan girls.' _She thought. Soon she heard Temari calling her name. Ino looked to see Temari, Hinata and Naruto. Naruto seemed to be holding Hinata's hand. Ino smirked as she walked up to them.

"Ah well what's this?" Ino asked pointing at Hinata's hand. Their hands pulled away quickly and blushed.

"Hinata? Where have you been?" Temari asked.

"I-I've been…kinda…" Hinata said looking down.

"SHE'S BEEN WITH ME!" Naruto blurted out.

Hinata blushed magenta.

"Oh really?" Ino asked.

"P-Please don't b-be mad." Hinata begged.

"Oh we're not mad." Temari stated.

"Just happy you guys having fun together." Ino added.

Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"B-But what about the—

"Don't worry about the prank." Temari said.

"Yeah, we understand." Ino added, _'This is just like Sakura….Maybe we should've understood her situation too…' _She thought.

"Just do us favor us…" Temari said.

"W-What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Help us finally nail Neji and Shikamaru." Ino completed.

"S-Sure!"

"Can I help too?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Uh…yeah I guess." Temari said unsurely.

With that they all ran to where Shikamaru ran off to.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura turned the corner to see the fountain coming into view. She spotted Sasuke chatting with what seemed to be Daisuke. Sakura decided to wait at the corner and swear not to eavesdrop. She then heard her name being mentioned Sakura peeked around hopefully not being seen and tried to hear what Daisuke was saying to Sasuke.

_With Shikamaru…_

Shikamaru continued running, almost tripping over his dress. Soon the school came into view.

'_Ah, a place to hide.' _He thought.

He sprinted and found and open door. After he came inside he walked around relieved to have lost his fan girls. Then he heard whimpering. A low, but noticeable whimper. Searching around he spotted something as white as a ghost huddled in a corner. He walked over and kicked the figure. It immediately jumped up shaking like a leaf.

"Hey!" It was none other than Neji.

"Neji? Is that you? What happened?" Shikamaru asked flabbergasted at his…friend.

"L-L-Long s-story short c-c-clowns…." Neji stuttered out. He looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Aa." Shikamaru responded.

Soon Neji regained his normal skin color and looked less petrified.

"What happened to you? Why are you in a dress?" Neji asked looking at Shikamaru awkwardly.

"I…was blackmailed. I…had to sing in public….and wear this thing." Shikamaru said nonchalantly, "You know…I'm starting to think someone in particular is setting us up…"

"Yeah…I think so too. 'Cause Tenten like 'accidentally' closed the door while I went into a closet to fetch her 'hat'." Neji added suspiciously.

"Mm…" Shikamaru said.

They got quiet and started to think. Neji's eyes wandered around the hallway.

"Hey, Shikamaru…come look at this!" Neji said. Shikamaru walked over to Neji and looked up, only to find a camera focused right on them.

"We don't have cameras in our school do we?" Neji asked.

The lazy boy studied it closely. He glanced outside to where you could see the main lounge. Kids well 'teenagers' were gathered and laughing hysterically. He then looked even closer and saw both him and Neji on TV.

'_They are laughing at us? But how? Why?'_ He thought.

This whole situation was making his head hurt.

"Neji…we're going to have to take out this camera." Shikamaru stated not looking at him.

Neji gave him a confused look, "Why?"

"I'll explain later." He said.

With that, Shikamaru took out his kunai and aimed for it. In a second the camera was hit by it and malfunctioned. He glanced back at the main lounge. Now the screen had went blank and various people started to leave. He smirked to himself. He turned back to Neji who was completely lost.

"Why did you just chuck your kunai at a random camera?" Neji asked looking at him like he was a psycho. He took the kunai out of the now dead camera and threw it back to Neji.

Shikamaru stuffed the weapon back in his pocket, "Because….we're being set up."

_With the girls…_

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata made it to the school where they expected where their victims should be. They sent Naruto to help Temari with the cameras…poor Temari…but then suddenly Tenten's walkie-talkie started to beep. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She called through the device.

"Yeah, this is Temari. Tenten, we have a problem."

"What? What happened? Did Naruto do something?" Tenten asked.

"Nope. It's the cameras. The main one just went blank and it sent out the others as well."

"How did this happen?"

"Actually before it went off Shikamaru and Neji were looking straight at it. I think they did something to it."

"No! This can't be happening!"

"Yeah. It did. I suggest you find them now before they figure out the whole plot." Temari said.

"Alright. Roger that." Tenten responded. She looked at Ino and Hinata who both nodded. They took off running.

_With Shikamaru and Neji…_

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Neji, think about it. How can you 'accidentally' get locked in a closet and attacked by a clown." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

Neji thought quietly, "Yeah…it's starting to make sense…"

"And this blackmailer person obviously knows me." He continued.

"Just before…I destroyed that camera, I saw people in the main lounge were watching us and laughing. My guess is that they were watching us while these events were happening to us…."

"Oh hell no." Neji said, "What are we going to do?"

"You're going to stay there!" yelled voices behind them.

The two boys turned around to see Ino, Tenten, and Hinata with shaving cream balloons (Yes water balloons are out of style.) in hand.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Neji asked only to get hit by balloon in the head by Tenten. Shaving cream splattered onto his face.

"Shut it, we're talking." Tenten said. She nodded to Ino. She stepped forward.

"Alright boys since you seem lost. I'll explain what's exactly happened to you in the past couple of hrs." She smirked.

Suddenly, the door close by opened and in came Temari and Naruto.

"Hey guys we came to help!" Naruto exclaimed.

He then noticed Shikamaru and Neji giving him death glares. "Never mind." He mumbled. They both walked over to the girls' side.

"Hey, what's going on?" Temari asked.

"They're just about to find out." Tenten said.

Ino continued.

"Fist off, you're bring pranked…by us." She waited for their reaction.

"WHAT?" Neji hollered.

"Told ya." Shikamaru said.

"Yep. It's payback for the non-stop pranks you played on us. Oh! And that truce we settled with you all was fake. It was only a trick to fool you into thinking everything was cool between us." Tenten added.

'_Whoa, I didn't think about that part.' _Shikamaru thought.

"That's not fair." Neji said.

"Oh yeah it is. These pranks were set by us for you guys to get humiliated. Actually by which you've already found out we're not the only ones watching. The whole campus was. And also soon to be posted on other websites." Temari said holding up a DVD.

Shikamaru and Neji gaped.

"Oh come on." Shikamaru said.

"Damn." Neji mumbled.

"Y-yep. Y-you boys d-deserved it." Hinata added.

"Yep, believe it. Neji, I purposely locked you in the closet, made that paint spill on you, and sick that oh-so-horrible clown on you." Tenten said.

"Shikamaru, that letter and blackmail disc was all me. It was my 'disguised' voice. I made think that I was a real stalker. And also…you are so rocking that dress." Ino added.

Shikamaru triple glared. But blushed a little too.

"Alright, you got us, now we can leave." Neji said taking a step.

"Wait. You're not going any where we're not done with you." Tenten said.

"Now what?" They asked.

"Now you are to announce to this camera here that the girls rule prank week and that you'll never play a prank on us again!" Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata blurted.

"What?" Neji screamed.

"I'm not doing shit." Shikamaru stated.

"Oh yes you will." Temari said.

The girls brought out their balloons.

"Okay! We'll do it." Neji and Shikamaru replied suddenly.

Ino still threw one at Shika.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because you haven't been hit yet." She said.

Temari brought out her video camera so the boys could announce their defeat. They slowly dragged their feet towards it.

"Girls rule prank week and we promise to never play a prank on them ever again." They mumbled quietly.

"We can't hear you!" Tenten called.

"Girls rule prank week and we promise to never play a prank on them again." Neji and Shikamaru said louder.

"That's good enough." Temari said closing the camera.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura leaned against the wall listening in on the conversation. She heard her name.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno? You're meeting her here on a date?" Asked his friend apparently surprised.

"Stop asking so many damn questions. And it's not really a 'date'." Sasuke stated.

Sakura frowned, _'No big deal.'_ She thought.

"Then what's this whole 'meeting' about?" His friend asked curiously.

"It's just a prank." Sasuke said unemotionally.

Sakura froze. _'What?'_ She thought.

Sakura turned to leave but stayed in her spot. _'I can't just run away. I can face him and talk to him about it. Maybe he didn't mean it? Did he?' _She turned back to hear more.

"Are you serious? Dude, you're taking this prank thing a little too far. What is she's thinking that this is for real?" His friend asked.

"It's prank week. What else am I supposed to do sit here and let them try to trick me? I even saw my friends on TV be humiliated for falling for their 'trap' and I'm not going to be one of them." Sasuke stated.

Sakura gaped, _'He knew?'_

"Yeah, I saw it too. So what's the prank?" The guys asked.

"I was planning to take her out to that new restaurant on campus and embarrass her in front of everyone." Sasuke said.

"Ah, well I hope it works out O.K. See ya later man." And soon he disappeared.

Sasuke nodded. He turned his head to the sunset. Meanwhile, Sakura was on the edge of having a breakdown.

'_I can't believe this jerk! How could he?'_ She said inside her mind.

'**See, I told you! I warned you! Sasuke's no good!' INNER SAKURA yelled.**

_I don't care now. What am I going to do?'_

'**You are going to make this prank that he has set for you and try to make it back fire on him! Then you tell him off!' INNER SAKURA said.**

'_Alright. But for and INNER self you sure do know to handle these type of situations.'_

'**Yep. I know its cause I have SO many talents.' INNER SAKURA said buffing her nails on her shirt.**

Sakura walked from behind the wall toward Sasuke. She jumped on the edge of the fountain next to Sasuke.

"Hey!" She said trying to hide her urge to punch him square in the face.

He turned to look at her. She looked stunning….literally, _'Whoa.' _He thought. He blushed lightly.

Sakura smiled, _'Just follow along with his plan.' _She thought.

"Come on." Sasuke said hoping off the fountain.

With out question Sakura followed next to Sasuke. She already knew about where she was going so there was no point in asking. She actually talk all that much. Sasuke wondered why but decided not to ask questions. With in minutes they had arrived and taken a seat at a table. Sakura looked around the spiffy place. Since she'd never been everything was new to her. Couples were scattered around also.

The waiter came to take the orders.

Sakura ordered fries and a shake while Sasuke just ordered a Sprite. (Yes, one of my favorite sodas.) The orders came quickly and Sakura ate slowly, waiting for his prank to come at her. Sasuke just stared at her and their eyes never met. Something has got to be wrong with her. He shrugged it off. He had a prank to play. Glancing up quickly he saw his bucket of _ice cold_ water approached high above Sakura's head. He smirked.

'_This is going to be priceless.' _He thought.

Sasuke glanced around the place to find his 'assistant' to help him pull this off. He spotted him, a short blonde hazel-eyed boy about two years younger than him and nodded at him. The boy nodded back and let go of the string to make the bucket fall. All Sasuke had to do was wait to see Sakura's face.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still playing with her food. Suddenly her senses told her to scoot her chair back. That's exactly what she had done. Sakura pushed out of her chair and looked up to see the bucket falling. Sakura then jumped and midair kicked the bucket directly at Sasuke, who was in shock of what happened so he didn't get a chance to dodge it.

BAAAM! Sasuke was hit out of his chair.

Sakura smirked, "Seems like your reflexes didn't work this time, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke got back up soaking wet, "What the hell was that?"

"What do you think it was? I knew about your plan the whole time Sasuke!" Sakura cried not aware of the attention they were getting from everyone around them, "I heard you talking to your buddy about your prank to embarrass me! I can't believe you! Why would you do this?"

"Why, why would I do this? It's prank week of course! I'm not going to just sit here and get fooled by a bunch of spoiled girls!" Sasuke yelled.

That hit Sakura hard. "What? Sasuke, you're not being fooled by anyone! Have you even noticed that I didn't play any pranks on you while my friends pranked yours? I ACTUALLY decided to give it up because I thought that you liked me! But no, that was also a prank." Sakura shouted her voice now cracking.

Sasuke just watched.

"I…I thought that these pranks didn't matter since I started to have feelings for you…I refused to follow through with our plot, get dissed by my friends, and get pranked once again by a person I thought liked me back…but obviously I was _so _wrong." Sakura continued.

Sasuke was speechless and thoughtless.

"You've cause me too much trouble today." Sakura said looking down at the ground.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started.

"J-Just don't ever talk to me again." Sakura interrupted tears now rolling slowly down her cheeks. _'I should've listened to them.'_ She thought.

With that Sakura ran out of the place not stopping for anyone or anything. All she wanted to do was be alone.

Sasuke watched her run. He ran a hand through his drenched raven locks. The guilt had just hit him.

_With the rest…_

After the prank was done Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were all hungry so they all went out to get something to eat. The girls decided to treat the boys because that'd be too much for them today. There, they all talked, laughed and stuffed their faces. Soon they all forgot about the prank earlier and had a great time. When it got late the girls bid good-bye to the guys and headed for their dormitory.

"I can't believe Naruto scuffed down eight bowls of ramen." Tenten said.

"Yeah, I mean you know how many calories that is?" Ino added.

They all sighed. Ino was so 'self-conscious' about her weight.

"Oh come on Ino, you're so 'weight' conscious about your self." Temari said.

"No I'm not! I just want to stay in shape!" Ino scoffed.

"J-Just don't g-go anorexic on us." Hinata said.

They all laughed.

Tenten got the key out to their room while they said good night to Temari and Hinata. As soon as they stepped in Tenten noticed Sakura sitting on her bed facing the window.

"Sakura, you should've been there! The prank was priceless! We have it on tape!" Tenten exclaimed.

Sakura remained silent.

"So, how was your date with Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Sakura still remained silent.

"Sakura, you okay" Tenten asked.

"Sakura?" Ino asked. They both walked over to her and were instantly shocked by her face.

Sakura's eyes were red and puffy from crying and her lips were lips were trembling. She looked up to her two worried friends. She glanced at Ino then looked back at the floor, "Ino, you were right… about everything."

(A/N: I was planning to end it here but I'll go on.)

"What?" Ino asked sitting next to Sakura while Tenten sat on her other side.

"About …Sasuke." Sakura said.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I was walking to the fountain to meet him but then he was talking to his friend. He was talking about embarrassing me in front of people and that he knew about plot to get revenge on them." Sakura said.

Ino and Tenten gaped then urged her to go on.

"Then his friend left and I came up to him. We walked to the place and then he tried to pull the prank on me by, making a bucket of water fall on me." Sakura continued.

"I can't believe him." Ino stated.

"What a bastard." Tenten added.

"Then I moved out of the way and kicked the bucket at Sasuke, which hit him. He asked what that was about. Then I yelled at him about knowing what his plot was. He called us spoiled. So I told him never to talk to me again because of the trouble he pt me through and left." Sakura finished.

"Woo! Go Sakura!" Tenten rooted.

Sakura pulled on a weak smile.

"Sakura, I hate to tell you this….but I told you so!" Ino said jumping off the bed.

Sakura grinned, "Nah it's alright."

"Are you okay now?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but I can't help feeling that he didn't get exactly what he deserved." Sakura replied.

"Well …I might have an idea for that." Ino said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

_15 minutes later…_

"Ino? Are you sure about this?" Sakura asked.

Ino, Tenten and Sakura were currently outside of Neji, Naruto and Sasuke's dorm room. It's now about 10:00pm.

"Yeah Sakura! You want to get Sasuke back right?" Ino whispered.

"Well, yeah?"

"Then go!" Ino said giving Sakura a slight push towards the door. Sakura stuck out her trembling hand and turned the knob slowly. It was locked.

"It's locked! Time to go!" Sakura said beginning to walk away. Tenten grabbed her and dragged her back. "Oh no you don't!" Se whispered fiercely.

Ino handed Sakura her credit card, "Use this to open the door."

With that, Sakura slipped the card through the crack and slowly creaked it open. She turned back to Tenten and Ino. "Don't worry we'll be right here."

And Sakura stepped into the dark room.

"Ino? Why do you have your credit card with you now?" Tenten asked.

"You never know when you might need to buy something." Ino stated.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

_Inside…_

Sakura stepped over dirty clothes and ramen packages. She heard Naruto snoring loudly. She saw Neji sleeping quietly and Sasuke sleeping soundly. She blushed once she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She shook her head. "Remember what I cam here to do."

Sakura told herself as she made her way to their bathroom. She climbed into the shower and searched for 'his' shampoo bottle and emptied it. She then dug in her pocket and brought her bottle labeled 'pink hair dye' and poured it in. She smirked once she was done. All of a sudden the lights clicked on she heard the toilet seat open.

"Aw shit!" She mumbled to herself. The sound of 'water' was heard.

'_Oh my god someone's using the bathroom!'_ Sakura figured.

Sakura peeked through the shower curtain to see I they were 'done'. Luckily they were, and then Sakura saw who it was.

"Oh my god!" Sakura yelped. She quickly covered her mouth. The figure stopped, looked around, flushed and turned off the lights to exit the bathroom.

Sakura was now panting heavily and trying not to go ahead and faint where she was.

'_That was Sasuke! Oh my god! I was in the same room with him while he was pissing? Oh my god! Oh my god! Calm down!'_ Sakura thought to her self.

'**Alright! Come one you need to get out of there!' INNER SAKURA yelled.**

"Right." She said.

Sakura rushed out of the room with out taking another look at 'shirtless' Sasuke. Once she closed the door behind her she looked at her friends and sighed n relief. She signaled to leave. As they bolted out of the dormitory…

"So what took you so long?" Ino asked.

"Yeah that took like 10 minutes!" Tenten added.

"Oh, nothing. I just…tripped." Sakura said.

They kept running all the way back to their dorm.

'_I think I'll keep this event to myself for awhile.' _Sakura thought.

Tomorrow should make up for her day.

**(A/N: Okay! This chapter also took me awhile to write this since I was on writer's block for about a week! Oh! And also SCHOOL'S OUT! Happy summer to everyone! Now I have more time to make updates! Well, next chapter'll be called Sakura's Revenge! See ya then and review please!)**

_MidnightTemari34_


	16. Sakura's Revenge

**(A/N: Hello fellow readers! I know it's been a while but I'm here to make it up to you all! To do so I'm making back to back updates on this story! Yep, since I'm finishing this story up soon. I'm not saying when or how many chapters left 'because it'll be a surprise! Also saying thank you to my reviews! I hope to get 200 before I end this. But anyway, Sakura's Revenge! The drama continues!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Gosh!**

* * *

**: - Recap - :**

_She signaled to leave. As they bolted out of the dormitory…_

"_So, what took you so long?" Ino asked._

"_Yeah that took like 10 minutes!" Tenten added._

"_Oh, nothing. I just…tripped." Sakura said._

_They kept running all the way back to their dorm._

'_I think I'll keep this event to myself.' Sakura thought._

_Tomorrow should make up for her day._

**: - End of Recap - :**

Continued…

The next morning…

Sasuke was the first to wake up. He barely slept last night due to the 'event' yesterday. He glanced at his clock which read 6:20. Classes didn't start until 7:00 today. He looked at the bunk bed where Neji and Naruto slept. Naruto on the top bunk and Neji on the bottom. Sasuke got up out of bed. All he had on was a pair of basketball shorts. (Topless!!!) He sat on the windowsill. He couldn't help but think about Sakura.

**: - Flashback - :**

"_I, I thought that the pranks didn't matter since I thought we were okay…I give up the prank, get dissed by my friends and then get pranked by a person I thought liked me back…but obviously I was SO wrong."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_J-Just don't ever talk to me again. You've caused me too much trouble today."_

_With that Sakura ran out of the place not stopping for anyone or anything._

**: - End of Flashback - :**

Sasuke's eyes softened, _'I'm a big idiot'_ He thought.

'**Ya think man! This is your entire fault! Now her INNER self won't even talk to me!'**

'_Okay, okay I know I screwed up. What am I supposed to do now?'_

'**Dur, you're going to say you're sorry!'**

'_What if that doesn't work?'_

'**Then you get on your hands and knees and cry and beg for forgiveness.'**

'_Uchiha's don't beg…'_

'**Hey, well do you want her to be pissed at you forever?'**

'_Uh, no.'_

'**And you like her right?'**

'_Well. I think I do.'_

'**Then apologize! Retard!'**

'_Yo, I'm not a retard.'_

'**Well, you are for what you did to Sakura!'**

'_Touché.'_

Then INNER SASUKE vanished.

Sasuke stood up from windowsill and headed to the bathroom. He seriously had to wash his hair.

_Later on that day in homeroom before class starts…_

Sakura sat staring out the window just day dreaming. Ino and Tenten were explaining her situation to Temari and Hinata. Sakura didn't mind, maybe she could get more people to hate 'him'. But she put that thought in the back of her head. She felt someone sit beside her. Looking over she saw a boy with fiery red hair and hazel eyes. She blushed. Obviously he was a new addition to their class. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey." He greeted her.

Sakura blushed even more, "Hey."

The boy turned his face forward. Sakura kept sneaking glances at him every 5 seconds, _'He's cute!' _She thought.

Just then she heard more people come into the classroom. They were Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru.

'_I wonder where Sasuke is...wait no I don't!' _Sakura thought.

10 minutes later the tardy bell rang and still no Sasuke or Kakashi.

Just then the room went dead quiet. Sakura looked at the doorway and in walked Sasuke. He sat in his seat and the room burst into laughter. Sakura choked trying not to laugh out loud. Even Gaara chuckled. Sasuke looked around the room obviously not knowing what was going on. Naruto turned to him laughing, "Gosh teme! What'd you do?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking?"

Ino handed him her mirror. Sasuke almost literally shrieked.

"What the fuck?" He dropped the mirror and it broke into pieces.

"Hey, that cost me 8. 50!" Ino yelled.

"M-My hair i-is…p-p-pink." Sasuke muttered.

Yep, Sasuke's hair was now the matching color of Sakura's.

The boy next to Sakura turned to her, "Are you guys related or something?"

The class burst into more laughter. Sasuke glared death rays.

Sakura giggled, "No."

Then Kakashi walked into the classroom. The class was still laughing. Kakashi looked up, "Okay, class what's so—Damn Sasuke. What'd you do to your hair? You look like Sakura's brother."

The class room emerged into even more laughter. Various kids fell out of their chairs. Sakura laughed even more.

"Can I leave?" Sasuke asked his teacher through his teeth. He was now fuming.

"No. We have a lot of things to do today." Kakashi said, "Speaking of which, first we have another new student. If you'd come up to the front please."

The boy stood up, hands in his pockets and walked up.

"Introduce yourself to the class." Kakashi said sitting in his chair.

"What's up? I'm Roy. I don't feel like saying my last name. I come from the Waterfall village and I like to draw and play basketball…"

"Thank you Roy. I'm Kakashi your Science teacher. Now let's get started with our lab for today." Kakashi finished.

Roy sat down and began to talk to Sakura. Sasuke watched as Sakura blushed while _Roy_ talked to her. This somehow made him boiling angry. In his head he heard a whisper, _'You had your chance but you blew it…'_

Sasuke looked at Sakura who avoided his gaze, _'Yeah…I did.'_

For the rest of the day Sasuke attempted to talk to Sakura. But she either

A) Avoided him

B) Walked away

Or

C) Said she had to be somewhere

During lunch he had no opportunity either since 'Roy' was with her. He even sat at the all girls table just to talk to Sakura. That's going to earn him some popularity points. By the end of lunch Sasuke was ready to give up. He glanced at her again.

'_Looks like she's better of with Roy in her life.'_ He thought.

Sakura felt a gaze on her she turned to find Sasuke looking out the window leaning back in his chair. She sighed.

"Well ladies if you'll excuse me ladies I got to go take a leak." Said Roy. He left the table with girls giggling and blushing.

"So, Sakura what do you think of Roy?" Ino asked.

"He's cute." Sakura said blushing. _'But no where near Sasuke.'_ She thought.

"He seems to be interested in you." Tenten said bluntly.

"Do you like him?" Temari asked.

"I…I don't know. I have…a lot of things on my mind now…"

"It's about Sasuke isn't it? If it is you need to forget about him." Ino said.

"Yeah…" Sakura muttered.

'_But…I don't think I can…' _She thought.

Before Sakura's eyes last period was over. She tried to sneak a glance at Sasuke but he was already gone. Her eyes softened as she walked out of the classroom. She began to walk off with her friends. Then Roy came up to her.

"Sakura?" He called.

Sakura turned around. She tripped for some reason and landed in his arms. They both blushed. Sasuke, from a distance turned to see Sakura but saw this scene instead. His eyes widened. He turned back around and punched the locker next to him.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Shake it off man. Calm down." He told himself. Then he disappeared.

"Um…yeah?" Sakura said while Roy helped her up.

"Uh…just saying thanks." He said blushing a bit.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"For…making my first day the best." He finished his face matching the color of his hair.

He stuck his hand out to her.

Sakura smiled, "You're welcome." She shook his hand.

"Well see ya later then." Roy said and he walked off through the crowd.

"Bye." Sakura said. She then looked at her hand. A piece of paper was there. She opened it and it read…

_Call me sometime_

_Roy: 743-7853_

Sakura looked back up but Roy was already gone. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

_Later that afternoon in the guy's dorm…_

Sasuke was sitting on his couch with a bag of potato chips playing Halo 3 on XBOX. The pink dye in his hair was almost gone. With the help of 5 showers. Oh and yes he has Halo 3 when it hasn't even come out yet.

It was about 5 pm and ever since school had let out he's been in his room. Naruto and Neji weren't there, they were out somewhere around campus. Sasuke continued blowing up aliens. Soon his roommates walked into the room. Sasuke kept on playing the game.

They paused and looked at Sasuke. Naruto did a dramatic gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Neji! Look at him!" Naruto exclaimed in a whisper to Neji.

Neji looked at him. Sasuke was acting…different. His face had the crossover of Depression, Anger, and laziness.

"Yeah…he's kind of freaking me out." Neji whispered back.

"No, Dude he's worse. He looks like those depressed girls on the soaps when their boyfriends have broken up with them and now they're and emotional wreck and so they sit on the couch gulping down gallons of ice cream until they become really fat! And that's what Sasuke's doing right now!" Naruto exclaimed in one breath and now loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Both he and Neji looked at Naruto with extremely confused faces.

"What? He does." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke un-paused the game and kept shooting creatures.

"Okay Naruto I have four questions for you. First...what? Second, how do you know all this? Third, Do you…actually watch those soap operas on TV? And fourth…what?" Neji said back to Naruto.

"I just do… and No I don't watch them, of course not!"

"Good." Neji replied. Ten seconds of silence.

"All though the Young and The Restless is getting pretty good." Naruto stated.

Neji sighed annoyingly and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke." Neji greeted.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He shot another alien.

"Hey Sasuke! You should've joined us! We were hanging out with that new guy Roy!" Naruto exclaimed getting Gatorade out of the fridge.

Sasuke destroyed 5 more aliens and beat the game.

"Whoa dude, you beat the game already?" Neji asked.

Sasuke remained silent. Little did Neji know that was Sasuke's fifth time beating the game…today.

"Sasuke I can tell something's wrong. Remember I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." Naruto said in a business tone. Neji stared at him awkwardly. Sasuke paused the game, looked at Naruto and then continued playing.

"Come on man. You've been acting…distant." Neji said.

"Yeah…even more than you usually are." Naruto said.

Neji glared at Naruto and mumbled, "You are _so_ not helping in this situation."

"Anyways…" Neji continued, "Sakura's also been acting the same way from what I hear…"

That caught Sasuke's attention. He paused the game.

"I don't know why 'she's' acting that way. She has 'Roy' now." Sasuke said.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Is that what it's about? Dude, what happened between you two?"

Sasuke continued playing Halo.

Naruto took the controller from his hands, "Tell us!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stared at Naruto then sighed.

"She's…mad at me." Sasuke started.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"I played a prank on her." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"I…faked asked her out on a date to a place on campus. I planned on making a bucket of water fall on her but it backfired and hit me. She yelled at me and told me to never talk to her again. Then she ran off and has been avoiding me ever since." Sasuke said running a hand through his raven locks. Naruto and Neji were silent.

"DUDE!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA?!" Naruto screamed now gripping Sasuke's shirt.

"Man, you took those pranks TOO far." Neji stated.

"Yeah…I know." Sasuke said getting himself from Naruto's grasp.

"Did you apologize?" asked Naruto.

"No not yet. I couldn't bring myself to. Besides she's always with 'Roy'." Said Sasuke.

Naruto and Neji sighed.

"Well, we need to know just one more thing though…do you like Sakura?"

Sasuke hesitated, "…Yeah."

"Then you have to say you're sorry and that you like her before Roy makes a move on her." Naruto said.

"Wait a minute…Roy's going to ask Sakura out? How do you know?" Sasuke asked Naruto curiously.

"Well…he kind of said it while we were hanging with him earlier." Naruto replied.

**:-Flashback-:**

_There were chilling out at one of the café._

"_So Roy I see you might have a thing for Sakura…" Neji said._

"_Well…she's pretty cute, kind and smart. Yeah I think I'll ask her out." Roy said finishing his soda._

"_Oh ok." Naruto said._

**:-End of Flashback-:**

"Oh…" Sasuke said.

"Yep, you have to tell her soon. I recommend now." Neji said looking out the window.

"Why now?" asked Sasuke.

"Because Roy's walking over to Sakura right now." Neji stated.

Sasuke looked out the window and Roy was walking up to her.

"So, Sasuke what are you going to say?" asked Naruto.

No response.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto again. He looked around but Sasuke was already gone, the door still wide open…

_With Roy…_

"Just say 'Will you go out with me?' It's not that hard." Roy said to himself. He felt so nervous. No girl has ever made him fell this way before. He snuck behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura turned around.

"Hey Roy!" She greeted with a wave.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He asked.

"Ah nothing. Just watching the sunset…" Sakura said.

She averted her gaze back to the sunset. The wind blew her hair lightly to the side. Roy just gazed at her.

"It's so beautiful." Sakura said.

"Just like you…" said Roy quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Hey, I need to ask you something…"

Okay, what is it?" asked Sakura.

"I just want to say that you're cute and I like you a lot so…will you go out with me?" asked Roy not looking Sakura straight in the eye.

Sakura blinked then bit her lip.

'_Whoa…that took me by surprise.' _She thought.

"Um…I—"Sakura!" Both Roy and Sakura turned around to see Sasuke running right up to them. Sakura then had a thought.

'**Ohh girl I know what you're thinking!' INNER SAKURA said.**

'_Yeah…it's time to commit part two of operation payback on Sasuke!' _

'**This is going to be sweet!' INNER SAKURA yelled.**

She turned back to Roy, "Sure I'd go out with you!"

Roy's face turned into a genuine smile, "Really?"

'_Hmm that's cute.' _She thought.

"Sure." She said back. Just then she leaned in closer to him and pecked him on the check.

Roy smirked while putting a hand to his cheek.

She glanced back to where Sasuke was…he had stopped dead in his tracks.

'_No…' _He thought, _'I'm too late…'_

Sakura gave Sasuke a weak smile and then signaled for her and Roy to leave. Roy shrugged and began walking away with her. Sasuke was still standing there watching them. And he swore he saw Roy wrap an arm over Sakura's shoulder and she smiled at him. A smile she'd never given to him.

He hung his head and sat on a nearby bench. He looked up at the sky as it began to rain…hard. Still Sasuke made to movement to leave even though he was getting soaked.

Sakura had gotten her payback…her sweet, sweet payback.

**(A/N: So what'd you think you all? I thought the ending of this chapter was a little too dramatic. Did you think it was? Well, like I said the next chapter shall be up VERY, VERY soon! I'm working on it as we speak! The next chapter will be called...Help from a little sis! I think that's what it'll be called…I'm not sure! I hope you enjoyed this chap as much as I did! Review please!!!! See ya soon!)**

_MidnightTemari34_


	17. The Jealousy Kickin' in

**(A/N: Yes, I'm back! I'm guessing you're wondering why this chapter is called what it is…Yeah…you're find out while you're reading. So, I hope enjoyed the last chapter 'cause it took me 3 days to write it! Hah! But one thing I forgot to say last chapter is thank you to Defiant-Crayon for giving me the idea of putting in a guy to make Sasuke jealous. Yeah…that part fell in smoothly with my story. Well enough with my ranting! Help from a little sis! The drama still continues!) –I love saying that!-**

* * *

**: - Recap - :**

_Sasuke hung his head and sat on a nearby bench. He looked up at the sky as it began to rain…hard. He still made no movement to leave even though he was soaking wet._

_Sakura had gotten her payback…her sweet, sweet payback._

**: - End of Recap - :**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I wake up with a huge crick in my neck. I felt the sun as if it's inside my room…literally. Wait…hold on a sec. I rub my eyes and re-open them. I slept on the bench throughout the night. What am I supposed to be…a hobo? I think back to Sakura. No, I have to forget about that. I slowly stand up and walk to my dorm to get into my own bed. Again…I think I'm forgetting something…think…SCHOOL!!

"Shit." I mutter.

I take off into a running pace to my dormitory. While running I try to figure out the time. I look at the sun's position…about 7:28 if I'm right. I have 2 minutes to get to class before I'm late. I look down at my clothes… a complete mess. I bet my hair is as well. I guess I'll have to be late to homeroom. Ah well, like we do anything in there anyway. The tardy bell rings. I run faster.

_Homeroom…_

"Alright, class today we have a huge test that counts for 75 of your final grade on your report card. So you better do your best because if you all fail…I lose my job." Kakashi says.

He passes out the answer documents. Kids groan.

"Maybe we should all fail…so you'll leave." Roy mumbles. Since Sakura's beside him, she hears and laughs.

Naruto watches, _'There's something about that Roy that bugs me.'_

He looks around the room and finally notices… no teme in sight.

_With Sasuke…_

I finally reach my room. I dig through my pockets for my room key. My eyes narrow…there's a hole in my pocket…no key.

"Double shit."

I groan. I pound my fists on the door. No answer. They're already gone.

(A/N: Duh, Sasuke.)

I absolutely have to take a shower. I sniff my under arms. I gag.

'_Good lord.'_

Uchiha's aren't supposed to reek. I think of options to do in this situation…

_A) Break down door_

Hey, that might work…I run to the door. Ouch! I forgot, the doors are solid metal. I pull myself up with a now sore left side.

Next option.

_B) Burn door down_

No, I could like…get expelled.

Next.

_C) Go to class looking like the hobo you are now_

Hell to the no. Next.

_D) Take a shower in the school sprinklers_

What kind of options are these? Gosh, no! Next

_E) Come up with more options_

I sigh and sit in front of my door. My stomach growls. I think of my potato chips in my room.

'_I'm starting to be like Choji for god sake's. What's been going on with me lately?'_

But I'm starving. The chips... so light, thin and…wait I got it! I dig in my pocket and pull out my student ID card. I slide it on the crack of the door and burst open. I look at the clock…its 7:50. Damn, I'm 20 minutes late. I hop in the shower and come out before you can say Sharingan.

I don't bother drying my hair. I slip on baggy jeans and a long sleeve white tee and a black tee over it with 'Linkin Park' printed on it. I tie on my black and white Nike high tops, grab my book bag and a couple of chips and I'm out the door.

By the time I'm out of the dormitory it's 8:05. Homeroom would be over in 10 minutes. And I just remembered about that test today. I look around for anything to get me to class faster. Aha! An abandoned skateboard. It's been awhile since I've boarded but I'll do. I slump my bag on both my shoulders and take off.

After grinding off a nearby rail I abandon the skateboard and move toward the window to my class. Luckily, it's on the first floor. Kakashi must have left because I don't hear any giggling behind his desk. I land on the floor and don't at anybody. I sit in my seat. I look around…something's different. There's no Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru or even Sakura's sight.

Everyone's looking at me like I'm some psycho. I look at this random girl next to me.

"Hey, what room number is this?" I ask.

The girl blushes madly, "Um…this room is 112."

"Triple shit." I say.

My homerooms 113, which is next door. Just as things couldn't get worse…the teacher walks in. She notices me in the back.

"Hey kid! You're not in my class!" She shouts.

Duh, lady. I look around somehow panicking. I back up from my seat. Everyone's looking at me.

"I'm sending you to the office!"

I then jump back out the window somehow landing on my feet. I hear students get up and look at me with amazement. They are probably sixth graders by the look of it. I smirk. This makes the girls gaze at me. I run and jump through the window next door.

I land smoothly on the floor, grab an test from Kakashi's desk (Who isn't there at the moment) and walk as-if-nothing-happened back to my seat. I see Naruto and the others look at me dazzled. Yeah, I'd be too if a kid just randomly jumped through the window too. But hey, I have a reason.

"What the hell Sasuke? Where were you?" Naruto asks.

I shake my head giving him the look you-don't- want- to –know- where- I've- been.

He shrugs. Luckily there's no Kakashi in my business asking me where I've been either. I feel a gaze on me. I turn my head and Sakura's staring right into mine. In the corner of my eye I see Roy looking at us. She grins and I turn my head down to my test. It looks very easy. I finish with 2 seconds left of class. The bell rings and Kakashi says we'll find out our scores by Friday.

As I walk out I think about the 'unfortunate events' that happened to me this morning. I'm lucky about even getting to class without Kakashi seeing. At the corner of my eye I see 'him' wrap a hand around 'her' waist. My eyes narrow as I continue to watch the…disgusting sight.

Naruto comes up to me.

"I know its hard man." He puts his hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.

"I don't know about you but…that Roy guy just kind of bugs me." He whispers.

I start to walk off. He follows me.

"So, dude. Why did you climb into homeroom through the window? I wanna know want happened." He says.

"Long…Long story…" I say. We continue to walk.

"O…Kay, then." He replies. We walk in silence until we reach our next class.

'_Since Sakura's been going out with him…Sasuke's changed…a lot. I'm going to have to talk with her…' _Naruto thinks to himself.

**Sakura's POV**

I walk out the classroom. I wonder what was going on in Sasuke's head when he jumped through that window.

'**But you have to admit…he was looking hot though.' **My inner self says.

I have no comment. I know have a boyfriend and I'm happy…I think…

I feel an arm around my waist. I look up at Roy who is smirking. I give him a tiny smile.

'_The smirks better on Sasuke's face.' _I think to myself.

We walk through the hallways to 2nd period. I see girls winking at Roy and glaring at me. Fan clubs are forming from what I see. Roy's smirk grows wider. His hand reaches closer to my butt. I twitch and remove his hand. I give him a serious look and continue to walk to my next class which Roy wasn't in…thank god.

**Back to Sasuke's POV**

I sit in my seat all the way in the back. I sigh.

'_This class is going to be as boring as hell.'_

Sakura walks in with a stern look on her face.

'_What's her problem?'_

She sits two desks in front of me. Her eyes meet mine. I turn away.

In another hour this class was finally over. And it was now break period. The other day Gai, our basketball coach, called for a practice/work-out. Both girls and guys are supposed to report there. I head to the locker room.

_At the Gym…_

"Alright youthful beings! Today I've called for a practice! Since we haven't been together for a while! Now the people who aren't here raise your hands!" Gai yells.

Everyone sweat drops. Daisuke raises his hand.

"I don't want to be here?" He says.

Gai sighs, "That was a rhetorical statement."

"Oh…why didn't you say so…?" Daisuke replies.

"Okay! Let's hurry up since we don't have a lot of time…but first we have a new addition to our team!" Gai says loudly to everybody. He takes a dramatic pause while people chat about who it's going to be.

"Our new guard…is Roy!" Gai introduced.

Roy walked in dressed in basketball shorts and a white tee. Sakura's eyes widened, he's on the team? When? How?

Sasuke scoffed, _'Him? On our team? I bet he can't even play that well.'_

"S'up." He greeted to the team. Girls started giggling. He stood next to Sakura.

"Roy?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't tell me you made the basketball team?"

"Because it was a surprise!"

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke watched, "Because it was a surprise!" He mocked.

"Now we're going to do a regular scrimmage and the team that loses has to run 10 laps around the gym! Okay, we need captains…uh how about Roy and Sasuke?" Gai asks.

The boys look at each other then looked away.

"Now pick your teams!" He yelled.

Roy chose first, "Sakura."

She blushed, and then walked to his side.

Sasuke glared, _'He picks his girlfriend first eh?'_

Sasuke was next, "Neji."

He smirked and walked to his side.

"Daisuke."

"Tenten."

"Boton."

"Temari."

"Yusuke."

"Akira."

"Okay captains! Are you sure about your teams?" Gai asks.

Sasuke looks through his team, "Yeah."

"Yep." Roy says shortly afterwards.

"Now, Roy's team has the ball first. Get into positions!" Gai blows his whistle.

Roy gets the ball and dribbles it down court. Sasuke was in front watching his every move. (Since he was guarding him.) Roy tried to dribble past but Sasuke stood in his way.

"Whoa…you're fast." Roy said.

"Hn."

"But…so am I." He replied.

Sasuke blinked. As he opened his eyes Rou was gone. He turned and saw him lay up the shot.

"Two points for Roy's team!" Gai yells.

Sasuke scowls. It was their turn now.

Sasuke dribbled the ball up court. Roy, standing in his way, smirked. Roy reached to steal the ball, but Sasuke bounced it under his legs to Neji who shot a three pointer and made it.

"Oh, nice shot Neji! Three points for Sasuke's team!" Gai yells.

Roy glares while Neji and Sasuke pound fists. It's time to get serious.

_15 minutes later…_

The score was 29 to 30. Roy's team is in the lead. Class would be starting in another 10 minutes. The team that gets to 35 points wins. Everyone in the game was slowing down. They were drenched in sweat.

It was Sasuke's turn to bring up the ball. His white under shirt was sticking to his skin. He faked left, under his legs, then jumped, shot and…three points for their team! Now it was 32 to 30. Sasuke smirked. He looked at Neji, they nodded. Time to finish this…

Roy dribbled it up and did a behind the back pass to Sakura who mad a lay up. 32 to 32.

"Shit." Sasuke mumbled.

They ran back down court. Sakura and Sasuke look at each other. Sasuke stopped in his position and looked forward. Sakura looked down then went to her position as well, which was guarding Tenten. Sasuke dribbled the ball thinking of whom to pass the ball to.

Neji wasn't open and neither was Tenten. Temari was blocked by Boton. Whose left? Ah, Akira. Not the best player on the team but that was his only choice. Sasuke passed it to her. She stood not knowing what to do with it.

"Shoo the three!" Temari yelled. She shoved Boton out of her way.

Akira shrugged, "Okay."

As if in slow motion, the ball flew to the rim and swerved in perfectly. That's probably the first shot she had made the whole season. And then that concluded the scrimmage for today. 35 to 32. Sasuke's team had won.

"Good job team!" Gai yelled, "That was great! Now everyone get in line to shake hands!"

Sasuke lined up, Roy was first.

"Good game, Uchiha. You're good. We have to play another time." Roy said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Good game. Good game. Good game…" Sasuke mumbles to his teammates. Last was Sakura…Boy this was going to be hard.

Sakura and Sasuke stood just staring at each other.

"Sasuke…good ga—

Sasuke raised his hand, eyes closed.

"Look…you…you don't have to say anything. And neither do I. After all, you told me…to never talk to you again." Sasuke finished, his eyes opening and staring into Sakura's emerald orbs.

Sakura stared back with eyes of hurt, as if she was about to bawl out crying. Sasuke tore his eyes from hers and proceeded to the boy's locker room. She stared at his back while he walked. She felt like chasing after him and punching him in his mother fucking face. Excuse her language, but she couldn't do that. Also, what he had said was true. She remembered the first practice they had when she and Sasuke first shook hands.

**: - Flashback - :**

"_Good game. Good game. Good game. Good game." Sakura said smiling to all the boys and girls on her team. Then Sasuke came up to her glistening with in sweat._

'_Man that's so hot.' Sakura thought._

_They stared at each other for a while then Sasuke smirked and stuck his hand to Sakura. They shook hands while Sakura had a confused look on her face._

"_Good game. Pinky." Sasuke said struggling with the words._

"_Uh…thanks. You too…" Sakura said confused._

_Then Sasuke turned to Neji and they ran off to do their lap. Sakura then watched Sasuke's back as he disappeared. She then turned to Tenten and shrugged._

**: - End of Flashback - :**

Sakura held back on her tears.

'_I mean there's no reason for me to cry. Right? That's exactly what I told him…then why do I feel this way?'_ She thought.

She sighed, and then realized she had 10 laps to do.

For the rest of school Sakura didn't even bother looking at Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand, didn't feel anything about what happened in the gym between him and Sakura. He had said what he said.

No changing that.

Sakura sat in her seat with five minutes left of class wondering about her relationship with Roy.

'_What's the point with me being with him anymore? I feel really guilty about using him to get Sasuke jealous. But let's face it, Sasuke doesn't care. Maybe…maybe I should just break up with him.' _She thinks.

She looks at Roy who has a boring expression on his face while looking at the board. He's leaning in the back of his chair. Roy turns at Sakura and gives her a nice smile. She blushes a bit (Only a bit!!!!) and smiles back.

'_He's been so great to me…but if I continue to go out with him it'll lead him to think I have feelings for him…when I really…don't.'_

The bell rings but Sakura remains in her seat, deep in thought. Everyone scrambles out the door. Sakura snaps out of her thoughts once Sasuke walks by her. She just stares as her world slows down as the Uchiha walks in front of her desk on his way out the door. When he finally leaves Sakura puts her head down in arms on her desk. Sakura felt ignored, like a poor helpless dog in front of him. (Um yeah…maybe a cat?)

She felt hurt and…sick. Sakura had the urge to vomit. She coughed.

Roy comes up to her, "Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura gets up and runs to the bathroom. After throwing up her lunch in the toilet she washes her hands and walks out. (But she's not bulimic or anorexic!!!) Roy, who was waiting for outside notices her walk out of the girls' room.

"Sakura? Something wrong?" asks Roy.

Sakura looks up at him and smiles weakly, "Yeah…um…just a little sick."

"Oh, ok. Let me walk you to your dorm." Roy said while wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Sakura waves to Roy and walks into her dormitory. She grabs her key out of her book bag and opens her door.

"I really need some rest." She says to herself.

While entering she notices that her roommates plus her neighborhoods Temari and Hinata were all talking. They stopped chatting and see Sakura at the doorway. Ino gasps and runs over to her, "Sakura? You okay?"

"I'm just fine! Why does everybody keep asking me that question?!" Sakura yells. She jumps on her bed and spreads out her arms and legs.

"Gosh Sakura, you look like you just got ran over by a car." Tenten stated coming over to Sakura. Ino glares at Tenten, "No helping!"

"Thanks, Tenten." Sakura says.

"Sakura, tell us what happened today." Temari said coming over to her, arms folded.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura now sitting up on her bed.

"Oh, come on. You wouldn't be acting this way on a regular basis. Something happened in school today and by the looks of it…it had something to do with you and Sasuke." Temari said. She continued, "Besides…you look miserable."

Actually that part was true, Sakura was pale and looked truly exhausted.

"Alright, Alright I'll tell you…sometimes I think you guys can read mines or something." Sakura grumbled.

They all gathered around Sakura's little story of what really went down in school.

_With Sasuke…_

When class was over Sasuke went back to his dorm. This time, while walking in his roommates where already there. The room got dead silent as Sasuke closed the door behind him, plopped down on the couch and turn on Halo. Naruto and Neji then stared at each other.

"He's doing it again!" Naruto whispered.

"That means that something else happened during school that we don't know about." Neji said softly.

They looked at Sasuke, back at each other and nodded. Time to figure out the story.

Naruto walked in front of the TV. Sasuke paused the game and closed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Oh…nothing…we just want you to…" Naruto then pulled out flash light of god knows where and shone it on Sasuke, "Tell us what did in school today! Or face the wrath---

Naruto suddenly collapsed to the floor. Neji had punched him in the back of the head.

"God, Naruto I didn't mean like that! You idiot…" Neji sighed.

Naruto was knocked out…for a while.

* * *

"He…actually said that?" asked an astonished Ino.

"Yep." Sakura said.

"And…you didn't say anything back?" Tenten asks.

"I wanted to…but no I didn't."

"Now…he doesn't even look at you?" asked Temari.

"Yeah…it hurts. Y'know…?" Sakura says.

"Are y-you going to b-break up with Roy?" asks Hinata.

"Yeah…I guess so. I'm going to have to tell him I merely used him…he'll be so angry at me…" said Sakura softly.

"Well…tomorrow's Saturday so you can tell him then. It's 10 o'clock, so me and Hinata'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Temari said.

"Alright." Ino, Sakura and Tenten said back in unison.

Temari and Hinata made their way out the door.

"Well…I'm going to get ready for bed." Tenten yawned.

Ino sighed, "Well…Sakura I just need to know the answer to this question…"

"Yeah…?"

"It's…well…do you…like Sasuke?" She asked.

Tenten paused what she was doing and turned to hear Sakura's answer.

She hesitated and then said, "…Yes…I think I do."

"Okay! That's all we needed to know!" Ino said cheerfully.

Sakura sweat dropped, _'My friends…'_

"You…said that to her?" asked Neji.

"Yeah…I mean, that's what she said to me."

"But now…she must think that you don't like her that way…" Neji said.

"But I do…" Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, you're going to have to tell her or else she'll never know you like her." Neji stated.

He was right.

"I suggest confronting her…but nah she must hate you. Maybe you can try sabotaging her relationship with Roy…nah she'll hate you even more. But…what if she just dated Roy to get you jealous as payback for you pranking her? Nah…that's stupid…" Neji thought out loud.

(A/N: Sweat drop moment.)

"Thanks for helping…Neji." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Neji scratched the back of his head, "Anytime."

They looked down at the still unconscious Naruto.

"Are you putting him in his bed? Because I'm not." Neji said.

"What do I look like…his mother? Now way in hell." Sasuke stated.

They thought of what to do with the blonde haired boy. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other, "Let him stay on the floor."

"But…I have to do one more thing." Sasuke said.

He went over to his desk and fished out a black sharpie. He scribbled something on Naruto's forehead. Sasuke lifted his head so Neji could see his masterpiece.

"Ta dah." Sasuke said while smirking.

'The number one loser was written across Naruto's forehead.

Neji chuckled, "Great work."

He glanced at the clock which was now 10:50.

"Look…I'm going to bed."

"Me too. I guess…" Sasuke said afterwards.

They climbed into bed leaving poor little clueless and unconscious Naruto on the floor.

_The next day…_

Sakura sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and read the clock. 12:30. 12:30?

Sakura jumped and literally flew off her bed. Her feet got tangled in the cover so she crashed to the floor. She jumped back up," I'm okay."

Once fully awakened she noticed something…no roommates.

"Ino? Tenten?" She called. No answer.

Sakura glanced at her bed side stand. There was a note.

'_Good Morning Sakura!_

_Rise and shine forehead!_

_Well, we know that we were supposed to all go down to breakfast together but you were still asleep so we didn't wake you. Me, Tenten, Hinata and Temari went to go hang out with the boys. Fell free to come along. Also, we brought you up some doughnuts to eat if you're hungry! We'll see ya later on!_

_P.S- Hope you feel better_

_8:10 – Ino'_

Sakura put down the note.

'_They left without me…wait a minute…did she say doughnuts?' _She thought.

Ino was correct. There was a plate of two fresh doughnuts and juice on her stand. Her mouth watered. She snatched one and happily munched on it. She thought back to the time when she told Ino about her craze for doughnuts.

**: - Flashback - :**

"_Psst! Sakura what's your favorite food?" whispered Ino._

_They were currently in the library studying for a test they had next period. The librarian heard Ino and put a finger to her lips thus signaling for them to quiet down._

"_What the heck type of question is that?" whispered Sakura._

"_Just answer the damn question!"_

"_Okay! Okay! My favorite food is…doughnuts." Sakura said softly. She imagined one in her mind with a dreamy expression on her face._

"_What? That's not a food! It's like a pastry!"_

"_Does it matter? You can still eat it!"_

"_Alright…fatty cake…" Ino said._

_Sakura popped a vein. She threw her book which knocked Ino upside the head. Ino glared back._

"_You know…doughnuts have a lot of calories. They'll make you fat. Then…Sasuke won't even look twice at you…"Ino said knowingly._

"_INO!!!"Sakura screamed her face now completely red. She chased her out of the library leaving a very pissed off librarian._

**: - End of Flashback - :**

"Ah, good times." Sakura said out loud.

She finished up her doughnut and hopped in the shower. Within minutes she came out fully dressed.

Sakura wore her hair down, a small black short sleeve shirt that said 'Hi Losers', white hoody, tight jeans, and matching black belt. She wore black and white Addidas. She also had a Nike wrist. She also had a Nike wristband on her wrist. Sakura grabbed her cell phone which was a pink Katana and her last doughnut and made her way to the girls' lounge.

After chatting with a few of her friends Sakura sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The weather channel was on.

'_There will be showers later on in the afternoon today! There maybe a possible chance of thunder here and there! Now here's Jimmay for the local news!'_

'_Hmm…rain huh? About time.' _Sakura thought.

Just thenher cell phone rang. She looked at the ID. It was Roy. She answered.

"Hey Roy."

"_Hey babe. You felling okay?"_

"Yeah…I just needed some rest."

"_Well, you want to meet me at the coffee shop on campus to hang out for a bit?"_

"Uh…sure!"

"_Okay, I'll see ya in 10."_

"That's good, see you then."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone, "Looks like the good time to tell him."

She hopped off the couch and made her way outside.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he woke up from his bed. The first thing he noticed was that there wasn't any Naruto in his face trying to wake him up. He sighed and walked to the bathroom.

In less than fifteen minutes Sasuke came out of the bathroom dressed in a navy blue tee, denim jeans with chain on the side and white Nike high tops.

Sasuke looked at his clock which was fifteen till one.

There was a note on the clock.

'_Hey Sasuke,_

_Ma, Naruto and Shikamaru went to hang out with the girls. Feel free to join. When we left you were still asleep so we didn't wake you. Oh, and Naruto wasn't too pleased what he found on his face this morning. Don't worry I didn't tell. Anyway, we'll see ya later on._

_P.S- You were mumbling 'Sakura' in your sleep. _

_Lol_

_Neji'_

Sasuke's face went red.

'_I was mumbling Sakura in my sleep? Pssh…yeah, right.' _Sasuke thought.

He put the note down.

"I need to go get some coffee." He said.

With that, Sasuke left the room grabbing his phone, (Which is a razor.) some cash and his key.

* * *

**(A/N: Oh my goodness! This chapter took me forever! The original break down I wrote of the chapter was is about 25 to 30 pages long. But I decided to split it in half. So, the other half will be up soon. I promise! Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to hit 200! Woot! Woot! Looks like both Sakura and Sasuke are heading to the coffee shop. Trouble! With a capital T! I'm not sure what to call the next chapter but I'll tell you one thing about it… Sakura's sister will be meeting Sasuke. I changed her name to Mika now. And I've also drawn a pic of her so I'll post it on my profile soon! I've been so busy; today I just got back from Niagara Falls, New York a couple of hours ago. But I want to continue on updating this story! I think that's it for now. I'll post status on my chap on as well. See ya then!)**

_MidnightTemari34_


	18. Trouble With A Capital T

**(A/N: Woot! Woot! I've now reached one hundred reviews! Awesome! I feel so accomplished but now here's the 18****th**** chapter! Review afterwards please!)**

**IMPOTANT NOTE: I CHANGED SAKURA'S SISTER'S NAME FROM YOGI TO MIKA!!!!** **(Just reminding you.)**

**Disclaimer: ****Yes, I do not own Naruto, but I own volumes one to fifteen though! Does that count?**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Trouble with a capital T!**

_(Thanks to AngelofDarkness1005 for the title! You rock!)_

* * *

_With the rest of the guys_

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were currently in the main lounge chatting.

"Do you think Sasuke and Sakura will come down here?" asked Ino. After all it had been hours since they left their dorms.

"From the look of it now. I don't think so." Stated Tenten who was lying on the couch beside her.

"Now they don't even look at each other. It's a sad sight." Temari said. She was drinking a Pepsi.

"Yeah, but eventually they'll talk. I think…" Neji added.

"Maybe we should talk to one of them into talking with the other. I mean, I planned on talking to Sakura about this." Said Naruto.

"That's not a good idea, man." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Why not? I don't see you coming up with one of your brilliant ideas!" shouted Naruto.

"Yo, calm down with the back talk. All right? I just think they should eventually come to confront each other. That way they can talk without being forced. Wasn't that your idea Naruto?" stated Shikamaru gazing at the clouds.

Everyone was amazed at another idea Shikamaru just had.

"Why Shikamaru, that's brilliant!" Ino replied happily.

Shikamaru shrugged and blushed.

"I can come up with great ideas too you know." Naruto mumbled.

"Oh, really number one loser?" said Neji smartly.

Naruto remembered that the quote was written on his forehead when he woke up this morning. As many times as he tried to wash it off it still remained slightly visible.

"Hey! You want make something of it?"

"No, because I'm just saving you the trouble of losing if we made something of it." Neji said back, eyes closed.

Naruto stood in his place. "Huh?"

Everyone just sighed and sweat dropped. Naruto was never going to change…at least not any time soon.

Sakura walked through the doors of the shop and looked around for Roy. She spotted him at a table near a window and looked like he was messing with his phone.

She sat at the table and gave him a smile.

He smiled back and put away his phone.

They began to talk.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Sasuke walked down the paved ways of Konoha Coast Academy. His fan girls waved to him but he ignored them, like always. He entered the coffee shop and approached the counter. He ordered a Cappuccino. While waiting he leaned on the counter and looked around. Then he spotted the pink haired girl again.

_With Sakura and Roy…_

Sakura was currently laughing at one of Roy's jokes.

'_Should I really break it to him now?'_ She thought.

Just then she noticed the Uchiha at the counter staring dead at her. Roy noticed this.

"That Uchiha guy can play ball." Roy stated.

"Yeah…" Sakura said bitterly.

"You now him?" asked Roy.

"Well…um…no not really." Lied Sakura.

"Oh."

_With Sasuke…_

Sasuke turned his head away from 'her'. He gave the cashier his cash. (Which is a fan girl amazed by his looks by the way.)

He sat at a table in the far back where he could get a good view of Sakura and Roy. He could barely make out what they were saying. But the unthinkable for Sasuke happened before his eyes. Both Sakura and Roy were leaning in for a kiss.

_Back to Sakura…_

After Roy's last statement there was a silence. Sakura looked down at her shoes. Roy fiddled with his coffee cup.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked up. Roy was leaning into her face.

'_He's leaning in for a kiss! But…I don't want to kiss him! Wait…Sasuke's here right? This might make him at least a little jealous…' _thought Sakura.

She leaned in as well.

Sasuke glared at the back of Roy's head and almost burst his coffee cup from squeezing it so hard. He had to think…and fast. Sasuke grabbed a bunch of napkins and balled them up. He aimed for the back of Roy's head. He could see their lips getting closer. He launched the wad directly at his head.

'_Clonk!'_

Roy was hit.

'_A perfect target.'_

Roy flinched. "What just hit me?"

He started looking around.

Sakura was somewhat relieved that they didn't kiss. But still, what and who hit him?

While looking down she noticed a wad of napkins balled together near Roy's chair. Sasuke first came into her mind. She automatically looked to where Sasuke was sitting. He immediately turned to look out the head and act innocent.

Sakura smirked at this. _'Is someone a little jealous?'_

Sakura leaned over to Roy's ear and whispered. Sasuke watched as Roy's face turned pink and nodded. Both Roy and Sakura got up from the table and exited the shop. And Sasuke saw Sakura give him a wide grin. Sasuke watched them through his window. The pink-haired girl was clinging to his shoulder and laughing along. Sasuke soon got up from his seat and followed Sakura at a distance. He had to stop any other _PDA _that was going to happen between those two. But he had to make sure he wasn't going to be seen. He watched as Roy wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder. His fists clinched tightly.

Then…they stopped.

A young girl was talking to Sakura. They had the same exact eyes.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura walked hesitantly with Roy's arm _again_ around her shoulders. She felt extremely annoyed this time.

She smiled meekly.

_I wish he'd stop doing that.'_

Then she snapped out of her thought once she heard her name being called.

"Hey Sakura!" They called again.

Sakura looked forward and she realized who it was.

"Mika?" She called back.

The 11 year old girl to her and they shared a nice hug.

"Hey Sakura! What have you been up to?" asked Mika, her emerald green eyes glimmered. Mika had her dark pink hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing blue jeans, a green short-sleeve top that said 'Skater girl'. She had on green and white Vans. The girl also had her skate board in her right arm. On the back it had ''Sk8teVibe'.

Sakura smiled, "Good. You?"

"I'm fine. I'm just heading to meet up with my friends so we can board." Mika said shifting her skate board to her other arm. She noticed this guy standing beside her sister with an arm around her.

"Who's this guy?" blurted Mika.

Roy sent her a weird look.

"Oh…um…Mika this is Roy…my… um boyfriend." Sakura introduced.

"And Roy this is Mika my sister."

Roy nodded. Mika looked at him as if examining him.

"Hi…Roy." Mika said cheerfully.

"Hi, so…you skateboard?" asked Roy.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think skate boarding is a rough sport for you? Being a girl and all." Stated Roy knowingly.

Mika was taken aback by his statement.

"Well, look here Roy, for your information girls can skateboard too." Snapped Mika.

"I mean, girls are always talking about breaking a nail and stuff. They can't possibly handle that kind of sport." Roy glanced at her.

"Oh, really? Well, you want a mouth full of---

"Okay! Um, Roy can you give me and my sis a moment for a sec?" interrupted Sakura.

She smiled to Roy, grabbed Mika by the arm and dragged her over to a bench.

"Let go of me! I'm gonna show that Roy how girls REALLY fight!" Mika shouted.

She glared back at Roy. "You are on my list." Roy gave her a confused look.

"Mika calm down! I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." Sakura said.

"Yeah, whatever. He's got something coming for him."

"Mika, please don't do anything to him."

Mika snorted. "I can't just let him get away with that! I don't think you should go out with him."

"Look, just don't interfere with me and Roy all right?" pleaded Sakura.

"What? Me? Don't worry I won't. I'm SO happy for you." She put on a fake smile.

Sakura blinked, "You know if you wouldn't have ruined my past relationships I've had with guys in the past then maybe I would believe you."

"Hey, those guys were no good. And your last boyfriend was mean! He just called me kid and girl. He had it coming…"

"What? More like you were mean to him! You put laxatives in his food!" hollered Sakura.

Mika laughed lightly. "Ah, I remember that like it was yesterday."

**: - Flashback - :**

_Ding. Dong._

"_Hey Kai!"_

_Sakura gave the black-haired brown eyed boy a huge hug._

"_Hey Sakura."_

"_I'm gonna freshen up so I'll be down in a little bit. Help yourself to some TV." And Sakura ran back upstairs half tripping on a few steps._

"_Cool." Kai responded. _

_Kai walked over to the couch and sat down. Also on the couch was Mika, she was watching Drake & Josh._

_He snatched the remote from her and turned to ESPN._

"_I was…watching that." Mika said quietly._

"_Too bad I don't care. Yo, kid go make me a sandwich."_

_Mika got up, "Oh sure! Anything for you…Kai."_

_Mika walked into the kitchen mumbling some colorful sentences._

"_Stupid Kai. Bossy remote taker, ordering me to make sandwiches. Yo kid, go make me a sandwich." She mimics. She got out the materials to do her task. While glancing over the counter she noticed a gray bottle._

"_Laxatives…guaranteed to clean out your system." She read aloud._

_Mika smirked widely._

"_Here Kai! A nice bologna and cheese sandwich!" Mika chirped._

_Kai snatched the plate away and took a bite._

_Sakura jogged down stairs._

"_Okay Kai I'm ready. How do I look?" asked Sakura spinning around._

_Kai burped and got up to look at her. He then ran to the bathroom holding his stomach. Sakura looked at Mika._

"_Do I look that bad?"_

_Mika shook her head and walked up to her room, "Payback is sweet."_

**: - End of Flashback - :**

"That wasn't funny, Mika. He was in our bathroom for an hour!"

"Oh, well whose problem is that?" retorted Mika.

She began to walk away until Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Look, Mika. I don't want you messing with Roy okay?" She looked Mika straight in the eye, a signal that she was very serious. Mika sighed.

"Fine, Fine. But do you really like him?"

"Y-Yes I care d-deeply about him." Sakura lied.

Mika looked from Sakura to Roy who was sitting at a table chatting with a friend.

"Right…but let me tell you this Sakura." Mika said pointing to her sister.

Sakura crossed her arms. "What?"

"Don't be surprised when something happens. What goes around comes around." She gave Sakura a wise look and she rode off on her skateboard.

Sakura stared confusedly at Mika while she rode away.

'_What does she mean by that?'_

She finally shrugged and walked back to Roy.

_With Sasuke…_

Sasuke saw Sakura finish talking to the girl and prance back over to Roy.

They had begun to walk in some direction.

'_Time to see where they're heading.'_

Sasuke came from behind the wall and walked lazily-at a distance-behind Sakura.

But he didn't notice a young skateboarder grinding of a rail and flying towards him.

"Hey, watch out!" yelled the boarder. But it was too late.

_BANG!_

Opening his eyes, he noticed a girl about 11 years old dark pink haired girl staring down at him.

"Hey, I know you!" She got and gave him a hand. Sasuke didn't take it. She shrugged.

Sasuke looked at her and then continued walking. He didn't care about this girl knowing him; in fact he could care less. (Typical Sasuke)

"Hey! I said I know you! Hold up!" The girl followed him and stood in front of him. Her emerald eyes flashed. Sasuke's eyes squinted at her. _'Those eyes…are familiar.'_

(Oh, come on Sasuke)

"You're that guy who jumped through my classroom window yesterday!" She pointed her finger at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wanted to forget that whole scene.

"Yeah I was, so what?"

Sasuke walked around her.

She followed next to him. "So what? That was awesome! Hey, where are you going anyway?"

'_Someone please SHOOT ME!'_ Sasuke screamed inside his head. Was this possibly another fan girl?

"I'm going…to a place." Sasuke gritted between his teeth.

"Wow, you're specific. You're spying on someone aren't you?"

'_Now, she's freaking me out.'_

"No."

"You're lying. I can tell." Giving Sasuke a knowing look. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How?" He stopped and crossed his arms.

"Obvious. In your voice and eyes." Mika said. "Who are you spying on I can help."

"Someone." Sasuke began walking again. Mika followed beside him, skateboard in her right arm.

"It's my sister isn't it?" guessed Mika.

Sasuke cocked his head towards her. "Who's your sister?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Mika said looking at him.

"I knew they looked similar." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. How did you know I was spying on your sis?" asked Sasuke flipping his bangs out of his eyes.

"Um, because she's the only one in front of us and you keep looking at her." Mika said.

'_That is true. Wait hey!'_

"Oh. Well who are you?" Sasuke thought it would be good if he changed the subject.

"I'm Mikata Haruno. Mine preferred; Mika. Who are you?" responded Mika.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He stated.

"Or also therefore named Sakura's stalker." Added Mika.

Sasuke glared. Mika laughed.

"I'm not stalking. I'm just following her while she doesn't exactly know." Sasuke bgun walking again.

"That's the same thing, dude. You like her alot don't you?"

"No." He stated.

'**Oh, come on. I even know that's a lie, dude.'** **INNER SASUKE** **said.**

"You're lying once again." Stated Mika her face looking forward. She continued.

"Honestly, you look like a better match for Sakura than that Roy jerk."

"Hm?" replied Sasuke obviously interested in what she was saying.

"Yep. Sakura goes for those dark and arrogant guys anyway."

'_That's cool. Hey! I'm not arrogant!'_

"Hn."

Mika let out a small laugh. "I mean since I'm her sister, you know it's my job to ruin her relationships and mess with them until they finally have had enough."

Sasuke smirked. That's understandable.

"Over the past year, the guy's she's been dating…yeah, not well for her. And trust when I got through with them, they didn't keep in touch."

Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"And this guy Roy is one of them. All though I promised to not interfere with them this time. But you're with me so it won't entirely be my fault. But Roy, that guys a complete jerk. And on top of that Roy seems like the playboy type."

"Oh?"

"Yep. So, again we can spy on Sakura and Roy's 'date' and try to figure out who Roy 'really' is. Are you in?" asked Mika rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Yeah, so what exactly did you do to Sakura' past boyfriends?" asked a curious Sasuke.

Mika smirked. "Oh various things, dude. From laxatives in food, pant's on fire, water balloon attacks, stairs 'accidents', sports 'incidents' and a lot more. I'm the number one prankster." She smiled proudly.

"I used to be as well…but not anymore." Sasuke said.

"Aa, I only do pranks on her boyfriends if I don't like the guy she's dating. But, if she dates you…then maybe I won't mess with you." Mika said.

(Mika does not like him!!!! End of story!!! If you're thinking that.)

Sasuke smirked, "Oh, really?"

They followed the couple until Roy and Sakura sat at a table. Sakura shivered and Roy handed her his jacket. Sakura slipped it on hesitantly. He leaned in for another kiss. Sasuke and Mika were currently not far away behind a bush. Sasuke's fist clenched. Mika's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not watching this." Sasuke said. He turned his head.

Mika grabbed his head and turned it back.

"Look." Mika said. They watched.

As Roy leaned in closer to her lips. Sakura was hesitating. Their lips were close. Then Sakura-at the last minute- turned her head, making Roy kiss her cheek instead.

Sasuke was amazed, "What was that about?"

"Before. I asked her if she really liked Roy. She began stuttering and becoming nervous. She said she cared deeply about him but I can tell when a person lies, it's simple. And from what I observed she wasn't telling the truth." Mika didn't look at Sasuke but straight at Sakura.

Sasuke was now very, very confused.

_Back to Sakura_

Sakura looked down at her feet. Roy gazed at her.

'_I can't kiss him. It doesn't feel right at all. I need to tell him know.' _She thought.

"Roy…look w—

Her statement was interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

It was Roy's.

"Excuse me for a second."

Roy opened his cell.

Sakura heard a girls' voice which made her suspicious.

"All right, okay, bye."

He snapped his phone shut.

"Um, Sakura, I have to go." Roy said getting up.

"What happened?" asked Sakura looking up at him.

"It's my…um, mom. I…have to send…her a letter. Yeah." Roy said.

"Okay…I guess I'll see ya later then." Sakura said back.

Roy nods and runs off in another direction.

'_Hmmm, that's weird.' _Sakura thought.

She got up, "I need to go for a walk."

She walked off the opposite direction Roy went.

_With Mika and Sasuke…_

"Cool, Roy left." Mika whispered.

Sasuke watched Sakura walk off. He wanted to confront her now and say everything but…things aren't that simple.

"Okay, now we don't have to worry about Sakura, but Roy is. I wonder why he suddenly ran off because of that phone call." Mika thought out loud.

Sasuke thought about that as well. He got up and began walking.

"Hey! Where are you going?" hollered Mika rising to her feet. Sasuke turned around facing her.

"To go found what this guy 'Roy' is up to. Are you coming?"

Mika smiled and ran up to him. _'He feels like a brother already.'_ She thought.

Sasuke and Mika took off after Roy. Within minutes they spotted him near the water fountain. Both Sasuke and Mika hid between some trees and watched the scene before them. Roy was talking to another girl. The girl had dark blue hair and purple streaks in a curled style and dark brown eyes. They listened in on their conversation.

"Oh, Roy I was beginning to think that you stood me up." Said the girl twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

Roy put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'd never stand you up, baby." Roy leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. After about 5 seconds he broke away, but the girl pulled him back in for another one.

Sasuke and Mika watched in awe as Roy and this girl made out continuously.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." Muttered Mika.

"That son of a---

Mika put her hand over his mouth.

"There's no need for language, Sasuke."

She was still faced forward.

Sasuke sighed.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura walked silently while kicking a pebble.

'_I should've told him then and there.' _She thought.

She felt even worse than she did yesterday. She tugged on her jacket.

'_Wait a minute.'_

She still had Roy's jacket!

'_I'm going to bring it to him and finally tell him. I think I know where his dorm is; I can just drop it off there.'_

She ran off in the direction she came. It was getting pretty cloudy. She was nearing the fountain.

'_Is that him?'_

_Meanwhile…_

"How long are we going to be here for?" asked an irritated Sasuke. "Shouldn't we go tell Sakura about this?"

Mika hesitated. "Not long. Besides, there's no reason to tell her."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you—?

Sasuke then realized that Mika was right; since Sakura was standing right there.

Sakura stood flabbergasted by the scene before her eyes. (Hahaha, that's a funny word. Okay, serious mode.)

Roy was lip locking with a girl right in front of her eyes.

"Ahem!" She soughed loudly causing Roy and 'this girl' to look her way.

"U-Um S-S-Sakura I can explain." Roy stuttered.

Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"S-See um…I'm never met her in my life!" Roy pushed the girl next he was holding roughly aside.

"What?" yelled the girl.

"Right…and let me show you how I'll handle this situation." Sakura responded sweetly.

Sakura walked up to Roy who was sweating bullets. She balled her fists and pulled back.

"Close your eyes." Demanded Sakura.

Roy obeyed.

That's when Roy's face met Sakura's fist.

"BAM!"

"SPLOOSH!"

Roy flew into the water fountain splashing water everywhere. He clutched his now broken nose.

"See, Roy I was just coming to break up with you but it seems like I don't have to do any explaining, it's over. Oh! I almost forgot. Your jacket." Sakura ripped it off herself and threw it at his face.

"You are Roy's girlfriend?" asked the girl.

"Make that _was._" Corrected Sakura.

"You jerk!" yelled the furious girl. She punched Roy on the side of his face. He lay back down in the fountain.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was your boyfriend. If I knew I would have never gone out with him." Apologized the girl.

"It's okay, by the way I'm Sakura."

"I'm Suika." They both looked back at Roy. "We sure got him."

They pounded their fists together.

_Behind the bushes_

"Yeah Sakura and girl who's name I don't know! That's what I'm talking about!" shouted Mika.

Sasuke smirked. _'Glad you finally got rid of him.'_

_Back to Sakura_

Sakura waved to her new friend Suika. As soon as she left her expression turned to a frown.

'_Looks like Mika was right after all. What goes around does come back around.'_

Sakura walked off –hands in her pockets- leaving Roy struggling out of the fountain.

Sasuke watched her expression. He slowly got up from his kneeling position. Mika put her arm in front of him.

"She needs some time alone for a while." She said calmly.

Sasuke looked down at her. He slowly nodded.

"Well I think that's it for today. It was good hanging with you, Sasuke. We should spy on Sakura more often." Said Mika standing and smiling up at him.

Sasuke smirked and held out his hand to Mika.

She ignored it and hugged him.

"Soon I'll be calling you brother-in-law…if you know what I mean." She nudged him.

Sasuke blushed lightly. He understood.

"Well, see ya later then, dude!" Mika said. She hoped on her skateboard and glided away.

'_Hmmm brother-in-law.'_ He pictured that in his mind.

He walked off to the basketball courts and noticed the look of the sky.

'_Maybe I can shoot a few hoops before it rains.'_

_With Sakura…_

Sakura walked, hands still in her pockets, deep in thought.

'_I never would have thought Roy was the playboy type. Now I have no love life, Sasuke hates me and I just had an experience with karma. My day's been great.'_

She looked ahead and saw the outdoor basketball courts come into view.

'_Maybe basketball can keep me sane.'_

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke slipped of his shirt. (Which he had an undershirt on underneath! Gosh fan girls! Oh, and it's white too.)

He grabbed a basketball and shot it.

He missed. Sasuke grunted. After a few missed shots he finally got into rhythm.

Lay up.

'_Swoosh!'_

Three pointers.

'_Swoosh!'_

Free throw

'_Swoosh!'_

Just then Sasuke felt a rain drop on his forehead. He looked up and it began to drizzle.

"Life's just great." Mumbled Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to the basketball and picked it up. But then standing 5 feet away from him was Sakura staring directly at him. Both her and Sasuke were now getting soaked from the rain but neither moved. They just continued gazing at each other completely speechless. Sasuke turned with his back to her.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" asked Sasuke. His voice was calm yet filled with curiosity. He didn't obviously want Sakura to know that he and Mika were spying on her the whole time. At least, not now.

"I would be…if I had one." Sakura said back.

Sasuke looked at her. He turned back around.

"Sasuke…this thing between us it's---

"Answer this question for me, truthfully." Interrupted Sasuke.

Sakura stared at him.

"Did you…did you 'like' that Roy guy? Seriously?"

Sakura hesitated. "…No not really."

Sasuke snorted. "I knew it."

Sakura was confused. "Huh?"

Sasuke walked right up to Sakura.

"Neji was right after all." Sasuke mumbled.

"I don't get what you're s----

"You dated Roy just to make me jealous didn't you?"

Sakura took a step back. "I-I don't know what---

"After I played that prank on you, you wanted revenge." Sasuke took another step closer. "You were angry. Then this guy comes and you go out with him to see what my reaction would be."

"B-But see---

"But you secretly didn't like him at all."

Sasuke took another step towards her. The rain was coming down even harder. Sakura backed up into the fence looking at the Uchiha in front of her, smirking.

"Admit Sakura, you didn't like Roy because you have feelings for me."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. Then she thought of a come back, she smirked.

This caused Sasuke to raise and eyebrow.

"Okay, that is all true but you weren't the only one pretending." Sakura walked towards Sasuke.

"Yes, I did pretend to have feelings for Roy to make you jealous, but during that time you didn't feel anything?"

Sakura stood right in front of Sasuke. She looked him straight in the eye. Sasuke hesitated.

"Know I----

"You acted like you didn't care who I went out with. But you really do. That's why you stopped Roy from kissing me in the coffee shop earlier." Sakura interrupted.

Sasuke crossed his arms and refused to look in her eyes.

"You stopped talking to me because you were angry that I wasn't going out with you. Sasuke, you were _very _jealous." She put a finger to his chest.

"You can't tell me what I'm hiding because you feel the exact way I thought you would feel…" Sakura grabbed his shirt and brought him closer to her face.

"Admit it Sasuke, beneath all of this stuff of you ignoring me and not talking to me…you can't resist me." Sakura smirked. Oh, how Sakura was correct. Sasuke swallowed his spit. He couldn't say anything. How he hated Sakura's logic.

"See, Sasuke that's exactly what I---

Sakura was stopped in the middle of her sentence when Sasuke jerked forward capturing her lips with his. Sakura froze out of shock, but she got used to the feeling and closed her eyes. She kissed him back.

"You talk too much." Sasuke murmured against her lips.

He brought his hand to where Sakura's hand was on his chest and put it around his neck. Sakura moved closer to his and Sasuke rested his arms around her waist. The rain was still coming down on Sakura and Sasuke but it didn't matter to them…at least, not at this moment.

_In room 101_

"Where's Sakura?" asked Ino who was pacing around the room.

"Who knows?" Tenten replied. She was sitting on the couch poking a pillow.

Currently, all the girls were in their dorm room during this rainy afternoon wondering were their dear friend Sakura was.

"I know, maybe…she's at Sasuke's dorm room." Temari suggested.

"Hey, maybe you're right. Maybe she went to talk to Sasuke." Hinata added.

"Tenten, don't you have Neji's number? Call him." Ino stated noticing the blush crawl onto her face.

"All right." Tenten pulled out her flip phone and dialed the number.

Neji answered.

"Hey Neji. Is Sakura there?"

"_Nah, she's not here. In fact Sasuke's not even here right now."_

"Oh all right. Thanks." Tenten said.

"Hey guys I think I found them." Said Temari.

"Huh?" asked Tenten.

"_What'd she say?" _asked Neji through the phone.

"Where?" Ino asked walking over to Temari.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Hinata who also walked over to Temari.

Temari pointed out the window. They all squinted there eyes and finally saw them. Not too far away they could see a pink haired girl and a raven haired boy lip locking on the basketball courts, outside, in the rain, getting soaked. Their mouth drops. Tenten dropped her phone forgetting Neji was still on the line.

"Oh. My. God!" Ino screamed.

Temari nodded her head.

"W-Whoa." stuttered Hinata.

"They sure are making out." stated Tenten.

"_Okay, now I'm officially lost." _Muttered Neji on the other line.

After a few seconds of the shock of their friends kissing Tenten picked up the phone.

"Neji? You there?"

"_Yes Tenten. What the hell just happened?"_

"We found Sasuke and Sakura."

"_What? Where are they?"_

"Look out the window."

Neji obeyed but he saw nothing.

"_I don't see them."_

Tenten then remembered that Neji's dorm room was on the other side where the main office was blocking their view of the courts.

"Oh well come over here and we'll show you. Oh, and bring everyone else."

"_Okay, see ya."_

"Bye!"

"Oh, lord. When are they going to come up for air?" shouted Tenten as they continued to watch the amazing scene.

_Back to Sasuke and Sakura_

Sakura slowly broke away. Sasuke and Sakura stood in the same position amazed what they had just done. Sakura smiled Sasuke kissed her on the lips.

"I admit it, I can't resist you." Sasuke said breaking away from her and staring into her eyes.

"Look Sasuke I'm sorry." Murmured Sakura.

"No I should be apologizing. I'm sorry I played that prank on you in the first place. I didn't realize that it would hurt you." Sasuke said running his hand through his know very soaked hair.

"It's okay chicken hair." She ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Yeah, pinky." Sasuke said back. They kissed again.

"Mmm, Sasuke?" Interrupted Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"Umm since we're confessing and all. Do you remember the day when you're hair was pink?" asked Sakura uneasily.

"Yeah?" asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"Um…uh…that was me. See um…I was mad at you that night where you played that prank on me. So I snuck into your room that night and poured pink dye in your shampoo…yeah…" Sakura finished. She gave him a nervous look.

"You turned my hair pink?" Sasuke asked softly. He pointed to his hair where some pink was barely visible.

"Um, yeah?" Sakura said.

"You made me look humiliated!!" said Sasuke loudly.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Oh my god, Sakura! It was y—

Sakura quickly pushed her lips against Sasuke's thus interrupting his sentence.

"You're just trouble with a capital T, pinky." Mumbled Sasuke against her lips.

Sakura smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

(How ironic. You know since that's kinda like the title of the chapter? All right back to the story. 8D)

_Back in room 101_

Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru entered the room soaked.

"Okay where are they?" said Neji first off.

"Yeah where's the teme?"

"Dude, you guys woke me up for this?"

Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him over to the window. Where Sasuke and Sakura were still kissing.

"Whoa. Looks like they finally made up." Stated Neji.

"Dude, their…not stopping." Said Shikamaru lazily.

"Bow chika wow wow!" shouted Naruto.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Just then there was another knocking on the door.

Ino answered.

"Hi I'm here to see Sakura?" The 11 year old walked in. (Or aka Mika)

"Um, she's…uh busy at the moment." Said Ino.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure!" chirped Ino.

Everyone watched as the girl walked in with a small bag and skateboard in her arms.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto to the girl.

The girl looked at him. "What?"

"You can't be here." He said.

"Naruto she— Ino said.

Naruto ignored her. "You're too young and we're all much older so you're not allowed."

Everyone looked at him confused. He was bulling this girl just for being younger?

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave little girl." Naruto pointed to the door.

She frowned. "Fine! I'm staying then!" she shouted.

Naruto smirked and sat back down. He thought about what she just said.

"Wait a minute---

"So, um why are you here?" asked Tenten moving away from the window.

"Well first off I'm here to show some footage to my sister regarding her ex-boyfriend Roy." She placed her skateboard on the ground and sat in front of the teens.

"Ex?"

"Sister?"

"Roy?"

"Footage?"

"You're Sakura's sister?" asked Ino.

"Um, yeah. I forgot to mention that. I'm Mika." She smiled.

"Well you both have the same eyes." Said Temari.

"Yeah, everyone says that."

"Ex boyfriend Roy?"

"They broke up and I'll explain that to you in a minute. But where is Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Come with me." Said Ino. She led her to the window and pointed to where they were still standing in each others arms.

"You know, I knew from the very moment I met Sasuke that he was better for my sister than that Roy guy." Mika said softly.

"Yeah, know can you tell us this story of how Roy and Sakura broke up?" asked Ino eagerly.

Mika smiled. "Yes, and first off Sakura broke up with Roy."

Everyone listened in while Mika explained.

_Sasuke and Sakura_

Sasuke looked up at the sky as it began to thunder.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For…what?"

"For making my day the best." She hugged Sasuke. Sasuke rested his chin on her head.

"Your welcome. The same for you too."

And with that Sasuke walked Sakura back to her dorm.

_Room 101_

"So, that's what happened." Finished Mika.

Now all the teens were gaping at Mika.

"That all went down today?" asked Tenten.

"S-So Roy doesn't go out with Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Yep." Answered Mika.

Temari looked back out the window. "Hey, Sasuke and Sakura are gone."

For sure the two had vanished.

The heard muttering outside the door.

"Oh, god the guys in white have come to take us away!" screamed Naruto suddenly.

Everyone gave him the most awkward looks. "What?" asked Neji.

"Relax Naruto." Mika calmly replied. She walked up to the door and peeked through the hole.

(I forgot what they're called.)

It was Sasuke and Sakura.

_Meanwhile_

Soon Sasuke and Sakura reached room 101.

"So I guess this is where your room is?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura giggled but she quickly changed her expression.

"Um, Sasuke about what's happened to us over the past few days and all. Does…this mean we're…you know…together?" Sakura blushed bright red.

Sasuke looked at her. "Is that what you want?"

Sakura fiddled with her fingers. "Well, yes."

"Then that's what I want." Sasuke pulled her close to him. Sakura leaned in and kissed him deeply, getting a taste of the coffee he had drunk earlier. Sasuke pulled her in as well, letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

_Inside_

"Gosh, it's Sasuke and Sakura! And they're making out again!" Mika whispered.

The whole group rushed to the door and pushed each other over trying to get a look at their friends.

_Outside_

Sasuke and Sakura parted slowly. Then they heard the sound of banging on the door behind Sakura. She smiled and turned to the door, twisting the knob.

_Inside_

"Oh shit!" She's opening the door! Everybody move!" Tenten shouted quietly.

They all tried to make an attempt to scramble but they ended up falling in a big pile.

And just then Sakura opened the door with Sasuke peering behind her.

Sakura gave them all a questioning look. Sasuke just stared.

"What's going on? Were you spying on us?"

They all stared at each other. Hinata started clapping. "C-Congratulations!"

Everyone else joined in.

"For…what?" Sasuke asked.

Mika got up. "For what else? That you two are together of course! I mean we saw you guys making out in the rain and all."

Sakura blushed. Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"B-But—

"You don't have to say anything. Besides I came here for important matters." She pulled Sakura and Sasuke's arms and sat them down on the edge of the bed.

Everyone else got up as well. The girls gave Sakura the look the read I-want-to-know-all-the-details. Same for the guys and Sasuke. They nodded.

Once everyone was settled Mika grabbed her and sat it in front of her.

"Okay, people well as you all know Roy and Sakura are history right?"

They all nodded. Sakura wondered what Mika was about to do or show them.

"Yes, well being the prankster that I am. I decided to get some pay back to Roy. Just for laughs and all." She brought out a nice laptop and set it on the floor.

"So, for my prank I planted a hidden camera in his bathroom and got some hilarious footage. If I do say so myself." Mika pressed a few buttons and a video came on featuring Roy in his bathroom with a towel around his waist. Roy was singing 'Why not' by Hilary Duff into his toothbrush. Way off key as well.

"Why not! Take a crazy chance!" He screamed.

"Why not! Do a crazy dance!" Roy began doing the walkman. He also did a couple of unknown dance moves. He then fell into the shower wrapping the curtain around him and making the pole fall right on his head.

"Dude." He muttered. Then he tried getting the curtain off of him but he ended up knocking everything off the sink and running into everything. Soon a voice was heard in the background from his roommate to be expected.

"Dude, what are you doing in there?"

Roy stopped in his tracks. "Uh, nothing."

"I told you not to eat that chili dog dude. Those things will mess you up."

Roy shook his head. "Good thing no one saw this." He mumbled. He began observing the damage he had done. The clip ended.

Laughter emerged quickly. Even Sasuke was snickering.

"Dude that guy is a loser!" Naruto said clutching his side from laughing hard.

"Dude, but who still has it on his forehead?" Sasuke added.

The room got silent. Naruto _slowly _turned his head to Sasuke.

"That tears it!" Naruto pounced on Sasuke. They began slapping each other.

"Yeah, but Roy's wrong. I put this video on the Konoha Coast Academy's website and I've got thirteen thousand hits already in the past hour." Mika pointed to the increasing number on the website.

Sakura brought Mika into a bear hug.

"Ewww. What was that for?" Mika squirmed away.

"For being the best sister in the world." Sakura smiled.

"I know." Mika beamed back.

"Gosh thirteen thousand, that's a lot." Ino said.

"Gosh I didn't even know that you even pronounced that number correctly." Tenten mumbled.

"You want a mouth full of fist?" Ino screamed getting up and staring Tenten down.

Tenten wiped the spit of her face and stood up as well. Now even Sasuke and Naruto stopped fighting.

"You want a butt full of foot?" Tenten screamed back. They stood there staring at each other for a good ten seconds then they all of a sudden tackled each other.

"You know I'm glad everything's back to normal." Hinata said.

Temari, Shikamaru and Neji all nodded in agreement. They continued watching their friends tackle each other. Agreed, things were back to normal.

**(A/N: Well, here's the end of the 18****th**** chapter! If you think that this is probably the end of my tale then you're extremely wrong! EXTREMELY! Yes this chapter is also long as well. I tried to have lots of humor and lots of drama! Was it funny to you all? But yeah, I won't be updating on this story for a little bit. I'll be working on my other story How I Hate High School! Feel free to check it out! Also 200+ reviews!! Thanks you've made my dream come true! Whoa, I just got back from Kings Dominion. I have band camp starting next week. My birthday's on the 31****st**** and I don't know what I want. And I get my braces off in 3 weeks. Yes, so I'll be tied up for a while. Gosh, it's hot. Random, I know. Well, um thanks for the reviews and all! Oh yeah, GT07 hi…well, I think that's it. Peace out! And I don't know what the next chapter will be called.)**

_MidnightTemari34_

**P.S – 32 pages (Just sayin')**


	19. BONUS:NejiTenten Special

**(A/N: Hello all! It's been like ages hasn't it? Well I'm back for a couple of reasons!)**

**1. To tell you that I can update a little bit faster now! **

**(Remember to all those people who have read my profile and I said that I won't be updating because I'm trying to get better grades? Well I did it! I got my first interim and this it what I got! **

**Gym: A+ **

**History: C+**

**Biology: C**

**French II: A**

**Band: A+**

**Geometry: B+**

**English: B+**

**Yay! I'm so happy and so is my mom so she gave me extra computer time!**

**2. To tell you about my two new stories!**

**(Well it's been a while and I've decided to start a couple of new stories since this one will be ending soon.)**

**1. Field Trip Chaos**

**2. The Life of a Skater**

**(At the end of this chapter I'll give you all the full summaries and details)**

**3. And last I've come to tell you things about this story**

**(Okay last chapter I told you that this story isn't over right? Well, it's not and here's my plan.)**

**The plot of my story is pretty much summed up. With Sakura and Sasuke getting together and stuff. A normal person would just end it right here! But guess what? I'm not like a normal person! So I've come up with bonus chapters starring specials on other couples. For example there'll be a chapter with manly…Neji and Tenten and stuff. So, yeah and I'll do that for the rest of the couples I'm guessing. Then I'll do a finally at the end. Then I'll tell you what'll go on from there.**

**So now that I've told you my reasons here's the first bonus chapter!! **

**And the couple I'll be doing first is…Neji and Tenten! Enjoy my special! **

**(There'll also be hints of other couples here as well.)**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Sakura's alarm clock was going off as usual.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sakura groggily grabbed her bat and bashed it a couple of times. Shortly afterwards she sat up in her bed.

"I'm going to need another clock."

She rubbed her eyes. Then she heard her phone ring. It was a text message…from her basketball coach, Gai-sensei. She sighed and read it aloud.

"Bring your youth to our early basketball practice this morning! An urgent practice! And bring your youth!" Sakura said imitating Gai's preppy voice.

She got up and walked to the bathroom. "How did that freak get my cell phone number?"

With minutes Sakura came out dressed in shorts, t-shirt, and a jacket over top. She slipped on her shoes and looked at the clock. 6 am it had read. Ino was the only one still asleep. Tenten, she was guessing, was out somewhere. But she also had to be at practice.

'_Probably with Neji.' _She thought.

It was to be expected since they stayed up pretty late last night hanging with the guys.

'_Speaking of the guys, I should stop by Sasuke's dorm room.'_

She blushed as she reminded her self that they were officially 'dating'. Yesterday had to have been one of the greatest and…complicated days of her life. She giggled softly and slipped out the door.

Sakura didn't have far to walk the boys' dorm room was only diagonal from theirs.

In no time she was at his door. Sakura knocked and waited nervously for her boyfriend to answer the damn door. The door opened suddenly.

Sakura gasped.

There Sasuke was…standing in the doorway…dripping wet, in nothing but a towel around his waist.

Sakura, like all girls couldn't possibly hide her blush.

Sasuke smirked at this.

"Pinky…"

Sakura crossed her arms knowing that Sasuke was being arrogant.

"Put your clothes on will ya! And I told you not to call me that!" She shouted shielding her eyes and proceeding into his room. But inside her mind was telling her otherwise about the clothes part…

"But I love calling you pinky." He said hugging her from behind.

Sakura could feel his hard stomach against her back.

Just then as if on cue Naruto walks through the door.

"Whoa…" Naruto said loudly at the position Sakura and Sasuke were in.

They both turned around.

"Okay I know you guys are boyfriend/girlfriend but…don't you think it's a bit early?" Naruto asked.

Sakura slipped out of Sasuke's grip.

"Naruto! Shut up!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto…don't you have something better to do? Like choke on ramen for example?" Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Fine! I'll just take my ramen somewhere were it's appreciated." Naruto reached under his bed and grabbed a huge box full.

"Humph!" And Naruto closed the door behind him.

"Okay…?" Sakura said.

Sasuke turned to her. "So, why'd you come to see me?"

Sakura tried to not look at his toned abs.

"We have practice. Gai sent me a text that it was urgent. So I thought we could leave together."

"Hmm okay I'll be out in a few minutes…"

"Okay." Sakura sat herself on the couch and flipped on the T.V.

**10 minutes later**

Sasuke exited the bathroom in blue shorts and navy blue tee.

"Okay Sakura lets—

Sasuke glanced at the couch and noticed Sakura completely knocked out. She was curled up facing away from the television.

'_Cute.'_

Sasuke leaned down and shook her lightly.

"Sakura."

She didn't budge.

"Sakura." He called once again. He leaned down and breathed in her face.

Sakura slowly woke up, banging her forehead against Sasuke's as well as her lips.

Sakura was about to pull away until she felt Sasuke kiss her back. Sasuke's lips pressed harder so Sakura was forced back down.

'_Wow, so frisky in the morning aren't you Sasuke?'_

He smirked at how he could be so dominant. Sakura placed her hands on his cheeks (As in the face!) as Sasuke put his hands on the couch beneath them. Both teens were enjoying their kiss…but as always someone just has to come in.

"Okay first I'm disturbed from seeing Sasuke half naked and now you all are making out on my precious couch! Gross! Just get a room already! Little nasties!" Naruto grabbed his last ramen package and walked back out the room.

The two broke away both breathing heavily. Their foreheads were against one another.

Sasuke pecked her on the lips.

"We should get to practice shouldn't we?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yep." Sakura agreed.

And they exited the room slightly embarrassed.

**With Naruto**

Naruto shook his head.

He had to admit that was kind of upset once Sakura and Sasuke began dating. He did have a 'little' crush on her. But now there was nothing he could do about it anyway.

"Sasuke and Sakura…they're meant for each other. I mean their names both begin with and s and a! That's just creepy." Naruto said to himself.

'_But on the bright side Sakura and I are still friends like brother and sister…right?'_

Naruto thought carefully as he walked past the coffee shop. But he stopped once something caught his eye.

'_Wait a minute.'_

Naruto back tracked to the window and peered inside. At a table Hinata was sitting quietly reading a book with a hot cup of coffee. He observed her silently.

'_She looks so…content.'_

He blushed as he thought more of her. Eventually he fought himself into walking in and talking to her.

"Hinata…?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hi Naruto!"

'_Her smile…'_

"Uh, what are you reading there?" Naruto asked.

"Oh _'__Twilight'_, I checked it out yesterday and I can't seem to put it down." Hinata closed it on the table.

"So w-what are you up to Naruto?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

Naruto was so busy watching her he didn't hear what she said.

(Cute!) : P

"N-Naruto?" Hinata waved a hand in front of his face.

"O-Oh j-just um, let's see…" Naruto pretended to look around. "Nothing."

Hinata giggled.

'_Her laugh…it's so cute. Maybe…I've already moved on.'_

**At Practice**

"Hello youthful teens! I guess you're wondering right this second why I called you here!" Gai smiled a smile no one thought was physically possible.

Everyone made mumbling sounds.

"Ya think!" Daisuke shouted automatically.

"Okay well we have our last game of the season soon and we're playing the Mist Village."

Everyone made dramatic gasps and such.

"AAGH!" Yusuke s reamed randomly.

"Why did you just scream?" Daisuke asked threatingly.

"Wait…y'all said the mist village…right?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes…." Daisuke said curiously.

"AAGH!" He screamed again.

"Can you not scream at that?" Daisuke asked his voice a low growl.

"Can you not say 'that team' then?" Yusuke said.

"That's it!" Daisuke yelled and raised his fist in the air. Out of nowhere Sakura appeared in front of them.

"Calm down you guys." Sakura said fiercely.

"…Fine, but I'll need some pudding after this." He mumbled.

"Why pudding?" Sakura asked with major curiosity.

"Cause it calms me down…" Daisuke answered.

Sakura noted that now was the time to walk away. _'And I thought Yusuke rode the short bus.'_

"So 'this team'," Sasuke said glaring at Yusuke. "Is supposed to be really good or something?"

"I...have no clue." Gai stated.

They sighed.

"But this will be our final game so we have to win!" Gai yelled. "So let's start this practice!"

**Two Hours Later**

Everyone was on the line panting. They had just ran 4 suicides, lay-up drills and a scrimmage.

"All right team! We've had a good productive practice today! Good job! Now to end this practice you'll line up on the free throw line and shoot 10 free throws. Once you have to make all 10 shots and then you may leave! Now let's make these!" Gai flashed thumbs up to all the players.

Sakura was up first. "Swish!" She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. He shoots…and makes it- Of course.

Akira was up. "Swoosh!" The ball bounced off of the backboard. She smiled meekly and moved to the back of the line.

Yusuke was up. He missed.

"Hah!" Daisuke shouted. He shot it and made it.

Boton made it along with Temari.

Tenten came up fully concentrated. She dribbled twice, looked up and dribbled slowly. She raised her hand slowly-her hand ready to shoot…until…

"BOO!" Neji cried from behind her making the ball fly out of her hands and miss the rim completely.

Everyone began laugh.

Tenten fumed.

"Gosh Tenten I thought you'd at least hit the back board." Neji says and they laugh harder. Tenten was about to snap back until Gai came in laughing harder than anyone. She watched around as everyone continued to laugh. She clenched her fists.

"Ah, Neji you are hi-larious!" Gai continued to chuckle.

Tenten glared at Neji that read I-Can't-Believe-You all over it. She shook her head and quietly returned to the back of the line.

The laughter died down to a few giggles and snickers. Gai settled down also.

"Next!"

Neji dribbled, aimed for the basket, shot…and missed. Crickets were heard.

"Hah! Who missed now Hyuuga?" Tenten cried.

She began laughing out loud. No one… laughed with her.

"Aw come on that was hilarious!" Tenten whined.

'_I missed…no big deal. I'll make it next time.'_ Neji told himself.

"Next!" Gai yelled.

Sakura, Sasuke, Akira, Yusuke, Daisuke, Boton and Temari shot and made it. Even Tenten made it this time.

Now it was Neji again. This time he was fully concentrated on making this one. He slowly took his time.

"Come on now!" Tenten cried from the end of the line.

Neji ignored her. Eventually he shot it. In slow motion the ball flew through the air. It hit the rim…but didn't go in.

"Aw shit!" He cursed loudly.

Tenten was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Coach Gai sighed heavily.

Neji bit his lip as he walked to the back of the line.

He looked down at his hands. _'What's going on with me? I'm usually nailing free throws. Is it puberty?'_

**Twenty minutes later**

The whole team except for Akira and Neji were done and waiting patiently for their teammates to finish.

Akira was up. She shot it carefully and made it.

"Yes! Yes! I made all ten! I can leave!" She jumped around.

"Okay kiddos now that we've made all of our shots you may leave! Remember no practice tomorrow but Tuesdays the big game!" Gai said. They all started to leave except Neji stayed in his spot. Gai noticed.

"Neji? Why are you still here? You didn't make all your free throws?" Gai asked. Obviously he was in the twilight zone while Neji missed every single free throw. What a shame.

"No."

"What? That can't be! How many have you made?" Gai asked appalled.

Neji signaled a 'zero' with his hand.

Gai gasped over dramatically.

"You can't be serious! You need help!" Gai looked around frantically, "Tenten!" He yelled.

"N-No! No! No! I don't n-need help! You can't—

"Nonsense. We can't have one of our best outside shooters missing free throws." Gai protested.

Tenten walked over paying no attention to Neji whatsoever. "Yeah, coach?"

"Tenten, I want you to work with Neji on his free throws. " Gai announced.

"WHAT?" Tenten screeched.

"You can't be serious." Neji whined.

"Yes, I am so serious it hurts. But because you kids seem to have some hostility towards each other tomorrow you'll use the day off as a way for you two to have quality time."

He looked at his pupils. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." They said quietly in unison.

"Good. I think I'm going to go get some of that pudding Daisuke was talking about." Gai said happily and he skipped off.

"This is your entire fault." Tenten accused Neji.

"What? You say it's my fault that I've been mysteriously missing free throws?" Neji said.

"What do you mean mysteriously? You just suck period. And that brings down all of us." Tenten pointed at him.

"Oh so you think I know." Tenten said letting a smirk form on her face.

"Oh really?" Neji said his mind racing for a comeback.

"Really, I'll see you tomorrow loser." Tenten grabbed the basketball form his hands shot it and made. She gave him a last smirk and walked away.

Neji groaned in frustrating. _'I'm so screwed!'_

**Later on that night in the main lounge**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten sat talking about their day.

"I can't believe I have to tutor Neji in basketball." Tenten said throwing her basketball into the air and catching it.

"Wow, I'm pretty surprised. Neji didn't make a single free throw out of the whole entire practice." Sakura said.

"That was pretty hilarious." Temari laughed a bit.

"Come on Tenten, I don't think it'll be that bad." Ino added flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Yes it will, it'll be like baby-sitting." Tenten groaned.

"W-Well Tenten if you at least go and try to negotiate with him maybe your practice tomorrow won't be that bad." Hinata suggested.

"Do you think that's best Hinata? I mean we don't like each other." Tenten said.

Although Ino, Sakura, Temari scoffed in disbelief. She didn't catch it.

Hinata sighed. "Yeah it should. He is my cousin."

Tenten sighed heavily. This all had to happen to her. "All right."

With a quick movement she shifted off the couch and left the room.

**Boys Dorm**

"Tenten? She's going to be helping you with free throws? What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten…she's just so complicated." Neji said.

"Hm. Admit it. You wouldn't rather do anything else on Monday than spend time with Tenten." Sasuke stated monotone. His face was listless.

Neji opened his mouth-"Tenten's kind of hot." Kiba blurted out of nowhere."

Neji closed his mouth and clenched his teeth. "Who invited you in here?"

"Uhh…."

"The only logical thing to do is let her help you. I mean she can shoot good right?" Shikamaru said.

"…right." Neji replied not getting his statement.

Shikamaru read his expression like a book. "If she helps you then you'll be in good shape to win your game on Tuesday….without embarrassing yourself that is…"

Neji just started at him.

**With Tenten**

Tenten stalked through the halls of the boy's dorm. She didn't pay attention to the boys staring at her. One boy ran into his door thinking he'd opened it.

She sighed. She wanted to just talk to him maybe settle the beef they'd had for each other. And if she was lucky, maybe even receive an apology for the way he'd acted at practice.

'_Tch. Yeah, right.'_

Once she reached the door she quickly noticed it was cracked and all the boys were in there. She heard their conversation over something. She stood at the corner and listened carefully. One boy gave her an odd look when he walked by. She bucked at him. He winked at her and continued walking.

She rolled her eyes.

Neji was talking. "So I should just go along with it then?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

'_What are they talking about?'_

"But, Tenten….she's just…" He explained leaning his head back and looking at the ceiling.

Tenten gasped softly at her named being mentioned.

"She's so cocky. You know she acts like she's the best thing that's ever happened to the team. Like she's so good. She's a pain in the ass." Neji finished still looking at the ceiling.

"Hm, I used to think of Sakura that way." Sasuke mentioned. He dazed out the window obviously thinking about her. "I think I'll go visit her. See you guys later."

Sasuke swiftly walked through the door. Just when he was about to turn out of the very corner of his eye he spotted Tenten sitting on the ground, head in her hands very deep in thought.

Tenten looked up and almost jumped seeing Sasuke right there. She stared at him for a long moment.

"Don't take his comments so seriously." And then he was gone.

Tenten didn't notice him really leave since she was so deep in thought.

_Do I really act like that?_

It felt like eternity on the floor where she sat. Being contemplative of her behavior in basketball.

_Do I irritate him that much?_

Finally she sat up and felt her legs asleep.

_That's it. Tomorrow I won't be that way. I can change. Right?_

**The Next Day**

Tenten stood on the basketball court dressed and ready for practice. Neji wasn't there.

Gai said to begin practice at about 10am. Now it was 25 to 10.

"Where is this dude?"

Just then she heard footsteps walking toward her. She turned expecting to see Neji walking up to her but not right in font of her…chewing on a doughnut.

"AAGH!" Tenten screamed in surprise. She fell to the floor with a _thud!_

"Hm." Neji said and took another bite of his doughnut. (Which is glazed by the way? My favorite! Oh, my bad. Back to the story!)

"Where were you? You're late!" Tenten cried recovering from the floor.

"I went to go get a doughnut?" Neji said as if stating the obvious.

Tenten groaned. "You idiot!" She slapped the doughnut from his hands.

Neji watched in slow-motion as his doughnut splattered on the ground.

"W-what was that for?" Neji yelled.

"If it wasn't for that doughnut you would've been here on time! If it wasn't for that doughnut I could be doing something more useful with my life!" Tenten fumed pointing an accusatory finger at the mess of a doughnut beneath them.

"I'm surprised you would have something else to do outside of basketball." Neji muttered but Tenten heard it loud and clear.

"So you say that I have no life?" Tenten asked curtly.

"Hm, yeah pretty much Mrs. I'm-so-better-than-you." Neji teased, now crossing Tenten's line that was labeled 'Do not cross the line'

Tenten stared at him. "AAGH!" She growled in frustration. "That's it! I'm done! I don't care what Gai says! I can't stand you!" Then Tenten turned on her heel and stalked off.

Neji went over Shikamaru's words last night.

**: - Flashback - :**

"_The only logical thing to do is to let her help you. I mean she can shoot good right?"_

"_If she helps you then you'll be in good shape for the game on Tuesday."_

**: - Flashback - :**

The words clicked in his mind. He needed her. He had to have her help him or he was the laughing stock of the team and school.

Tenten mumbled random words and maybe a little profanity here and there. Just then she felt her arm being grasped and she turned to meet Neji's eyes of need.

She had to admit Neji was pretty fast. Sometimes it did scare her.

"What?" She breathed.

Neji hesitated. "I need you…to coach me. I need your help. I'm sorry."

He then realized as her looked up at how close they were. Their foreheads literally 2cm from touching. He looked deep into her eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Okay." She said. "Drop down and give me twenty."

* * *

The day was fairly nice today for a practice on the courts. The temperature pretty mild. Classes didn't start until later today. The wind swept through the two standing very close.

Neji just gawked. He watched as Tenten's face went into serious mode. Tenten stepped back giving him room.

"Why?" He asked finally from finding his words, lost in the moment they had just had and now she had demanded him to do twenty pushups? How bitter-sweet.

Tenten watched his expression. She felt full of power now being his couch.

_If he thinks that I'm a pain in the ass imagine what he'll think when we start practicing._

_Forget changing, there's no need to. He said what he had to say about me. It's not like he can go and take it back. Would he? Is it that type of person?_

Tenten shook her head. She didn't want to focus on those feelings at least not now. This was her time to get Neji back for his insults.

"It's too build up your muscles in your arms. That might be one reason why you're missing free throws." Tenten said her eyes closed.

Neji kept Shikamaru's words going through his mind as motivation. He dropped to the ground and proceeded with the exercise.

Tenten watched him as he completed the push ups at ease. Neji did have muscles. That made her curious. She looked down at his stomach were his supposed abs were. She could see them through his white T. She shook her head again. She had to stay on task. No matter what.

"No let's see your form." Tenten said.

Neji gave her a curious gaze.

"As in your free throw shot." She said not even looking at him and continuing to the basketball hoop.

Neji muttered and 'oh'.

Tenten grabbed a ball from the ball rack she'd brought out and passed him a ball.

Neji stared at it and then faced the hoop.

"Try to make five shots." Tenten called to him placing her hands on her hips. The wind blew harshly whipping her bangs in front of her light chocolate eyes.

Neji dribbled twice, and focused on the basket in front of him. But when he shot it was just like all the others. Weak, so it just hit the rim and bounced back to him.

He tried again getting into his stance without glancing at Tenten.

"Bweep!" The noise totally threw him of guard and out of his so called concentration.

Neji covered his ears at the noise. He looked at Tenten, standing there with a whistle in her mouth.

"What is---?

"Bweep!" She interrupted.

"But Tenten—

"Bweep!"

Neji groaned.

Tenten pulled the whistle from her mouth. She couldn't help but snicker. Having power over Neji was absolutely amusing. She walked over to Neji's side.

She took the ball from his hands and bumped him to the side.

"You aren't concentrating enough." She said simply. "Watch me."

Tenten held the ball on her hip and took a deep breath while looking at the basket.

She got into her crouched position.

Neji watched her observantly. He observed her clothing. A black tank top, red shorts and red/black Nikes. Her shirt clung to her. Her skin a light peach color reflected beautifully off of the little sunlight in the sky. He thought back to Kiba's words yesterday.

He blushed but shook it away. He focused back on her again. She had her eyes closed and dribbling. He had to admit that he'd never paid attention to how Tenten made her free throws. He watched her, her eyes still closed raise the ball ready to snap her wrist forward.

'_She makes her free throws one-handed? That's impossible…it can't be!_

Tenten still had her eyes peacefully closed and snapped her wrist and the ball went smoothly into the net. She repeated the same thing five times and never opened her eyes unless to get the ball to start over again.

When she was done she looked at Neji and he simply had his mouth wide open.

Tenten scratched the back of her head.

"Tenten how do you—

But Tenten raised the whistle as a threat to blow it.

"I know what you're going to say so don't bother. So what I make my free throws with my eyes closed. No big deal. But we're not here because of me we're here because of you." She said.

Neji said nothing but looked at her.

"Now give me five suicides." Tenten said.

Neji paused again and looked at her appalled.

She decided to let him say something this time.

"Why? What did I do?" Neji whined.

"Because I told you to make five free throws and you made none so that's five suicides. For every free throw you miss that's a suicide in return. That's the policy today whether you like it or not." Tenten said.

Neji walked toward the line. Gai had never told him to go do suicides for missing a free throw. Tenten was a tough. How was he going to survive with his current status on free throws? He tried not to think of that. Tenten signaled him to go. And Neji was off running back and forth. Before Tenten could believe it Neji was already done. It seemed like he finished in five minutes. And Neji was standing right in front of her waiting for the next task. Tenten looked up at him and gave him a smile for being cooperative. Neji smirked back. Tenten reached up at her head and unwrapped her two buns, letting mid-back length of hair fall down gracefully. Neji couldn't take his eyes off of her. And he thought she was beautiful before. Oops, that slipped out.

Tenten used her rubber band and tied her hair in a high ponytail. She grinned at Neji.

Through the rest of the practice Tenten had made him run continuous suicides, push-ups, and attempts on free throws. He soon had got so sweaty he slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Tenten's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Out of feeling faint she had to pour water on her face to wash away the embarrassing blush.

Neji had asked if she was okay. And she said she was just feeling light-headed.

Neji shrugged it off. And they continued with practice. At last Tenten had concluded the last minutes of practice on the dreaded free throws. (Yeah, I'm getting tired typing the word.)

Neji was on the line and he took a deep breath and shot it but to his dismay it popped out at the last minute.

"Don't worry about the suicides you've done enough as it is…" Tenten mumbled the last part. She walked to his side.

"Just bend your knees more." She said softly.

Neji shrugged and tried it bending his knees more as his coach instructed.

Regaining his calm manor he resumed the process Tenten had taught him earlier on. He snapped his wrist and watched it as the ball…went swiftly into the net.

The sound was to music to Neji's ears.

"Yes! I finally made one!" Neji cried in pure joy. Tenten passed him another ball and another and another and another and another. Soon he had made five in a row. He was back.

"Yes Oh my god! Thank you Tenten!" He hugged her tightly and picked her up in his arms. Finally realizing what he'd done he put her down and blushed. He looked at her and saw her blush as well.

'_Cute.'_

"Tenten, thank you! You've gotten me back to my old self." Neji said once again. He thought back to holding her in his arms. Even after the practice she smelled very good.

Tenten nodded. They stared at each other for a long moment. Neji noticed her look as if she was waiting for something to happen. Then…he'd put the pieces together.

"Y-You how could you!" He cried. Yes, change in emotion is weird.

Tenten stayed silent, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You tricked me! I did all of this with you and all I had to do was bend my knees a little to make a fucking free throw!" Neji scowled. He looked at Tenten in such disgust. Tenten still had no emotion on her face.

"Why you y-you're such a…a…

"Pain in the ass? The best thing that ever happened to the team? Or like I'm too good?" Tenten listed. The phrases didn't make sense, but it didn't matter. Neji already knew what she was talking about.

Neji stared at her with nothing to say.

"I heard that conversation, Neji. I was coming up to possibly apologize and negioate in our situation." Tenten said her face still was listless or indifferent.

"Tenten I was just—

"You were just what?" Tenten asked her voice rising.

"I was just mad." Neji explained.

"Mad at what? What did I do to you? What have I ever done to you that mad you that angry?" By the way she ended her sentences she had demanded an answer.

"…." Neji had no reply.

"I'm waiting Hyuuga." She said with venom.

"I'm jealous all right." He admitted.

Tenten made the strangest expression. "Jealous? Where did that come from? Jealous of what?"

Neji took a step forward. They didn't exactly realize that this was the spot where Sasuke and Sakura had their little make out drama.

"I was jealous that you, this incredibly beautiful girl came on this team and just takes over." Neji says quietly.

Tenten was now lost.

"You came in as a guard, the same as I and…get everyone's attention. Including mine, but in a different way. You're better than I am. You make your free throws…" He stated as an example. "I'd never thought that I'd ever be jealous of a girl, it's never happened to me. I'm just…I'm confused. Either I'm ridiculously jealous or helplessly in love…with you."

Tenten's mouth just dropped, mentally not physically.

"I'm just I don't know…I'm pathetic." Neji admitted.

His eyes were directed not to Tenten but somewhere in the sky.

"I-I…" Tenten stuttered. She couldn't believe it. She backed up slowly. This was too much, way too much. She turned and ran. But as she did she couldn't help but feel the exact same way as she did for him.

* * *

**(Wow, dramatic isn't it? Well that's the point isn't? I hope this makes up for my extreme delay in my updates. I'd been typing this chapter since the middle of September. I've recently developed an obsession in the book Twilight. That had gotten me extremely distracted for a while. But I'm back and I really hope you review because I miss them filling up my inbox. I promise that I'll update as soon as I can.)**

_-MidnightTemari-_

**_23 pages (Just sayin') 8D_**


	20. BONUS:NejiTenten pt2

**(My next bonus chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Well, I'm going to get straight to the chap already. So here ya go!)**

* * *

"So, Hinata what's your favorite candy?" Naruto asked. 

Hinata giggled at his randomness.

Naruto and Hinata were currently in the café having the time of their lives. Wrapped in the conversation, Naruto noticed how interesting Hinata really was. He never had this experience with Hinata before. All he did was say "Hello!" or "Hi Hinata!" He couldn't help but hold a conversation with her.

"Hm, it'd have to be…Skittles." Hinata replied.

"Wow! Those are good. I like them too. I'll have to buy you some…" Naruto said happily.

Hinata blushed. "What's yours?"

"Let's see there's so many…it'd have to be M & Ms. Love them." Naruto said giving it a good thought.

"Oh okay I like those too…Oh my gosh!" Hinata panicked. She jumped up and packed her stuff.

"What?" Naruto asked. He definitely didn't want her to go. He wanted to stay and learn more about her.

"I can't believe I forgot! I have to meet the girls at the lounge we were supposed to be watching a movie at seven." Hinata threw her book in her handbag and stood up.

Naruto stood up abruptly. "Don't worry I'll walk you."

Hinata smiled.

* * *

Tenten continued to run through the campus. 

'_I can't believe he said he loved me…'_

Tenten ran through the scene in her mind over and over again.

'_And I just run away…god, I'm such an idiot.'_

She had to go somewhere where she could be absolutely alone. So she could think.

'_Aha! I got it!'_

Tenten made a right turn and saw her dorm come into view.

* * *

Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke and he put his arm around her. 

"So what are we watching tonight?" She asked.

"Oh! How about the Notebook?" Ino suggested.

"Yes!" Sakura cried.

"How about no?" Shikamaru replied calmly taking the movie from Ino's hands.

"Why not?" Ino and Sakura asked in unison.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke for back up.

"Because we 'men," Sasuke signaled him and Shikamaru, "don't want to watch a stupid sappy movie where all they do is talk about 'love'." Sasuke stated.

Shikamaru looked pleased.

Ino and Sakura pouted. Shikamaru and Sasuke gave them their infamous puppy eyes.

"All right." Ino gave in. "We'll watch Disturbia…"

"Yes!" The boys shouted in success.

"Hey, where are Hinata and Naruto?" Sakura asked letting her head fall on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I—

"Hey guys!" They looked at the door and saw Naruto and Hinata walk in through the door…hand in hand.

"Oh…" Ino said suspiciously eyeing their entwined fingers.

"Oh!" They jumped. Their hands fell to their sides. Blushes as bright as tomatoes appeared on their cheeks.

"We're about to watch Disturbia. Hey, can you guys go get some popcorn while you're already up?" Ino asked sitting next to Shikamaru.

"Sure." Hinata said quickly she walked to the kitchen. Naruto shrugged and followed her.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked playing with Ino's ponytail.

"No clue." She replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata placed the bag of popcorn in the microwave while Naruto sat at the counter and watched her. Once she was done she sat down next to Naruto. A couple of minutes passed by.

"So…" Naruto started. He looked up and Hinata gave him her full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…Do you…you know. Like anybody right now?" He looked back down.

Hinata blushed wildly. "Uh…Naruto….I—

"Because you know there's a lot of good looking guys around this campus…no homo or anything…" Naruto interrupted.

Hinata giggled.

"I sure do make you laugh a lot don't I?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "Naruto I like—. Hinata stopped and sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" She asked.

They both turned to the microwave.

Tenten ran to the building and pushed through the door to the lounge. She sped through the lounge.

"Tenten?"

She turned around.

She saw her crew relaxing in the lounge.

"Come on, we're about to watch Disturbia." Sakura said.

Tenten shook her head. "No that's okay…you guys enjoy the movie."

"Tenten, are you okay?" Ino asked worried about her strange-acting friend.

"Y-Yeah...I just need to be alone for a while…" Tenten then ran to the stairway.

Sakura began to get up but only to be pulled back down by her boyfriend.

"Let her be she said she needed to be alone." Sasuke said.

Sakura slowly nodded. She stared at Ino.

'_What happened to her?'_

"Hey, do you guys smell something burning?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto sped to the microwave. Hinata was beside him. Naruto quickly grabbed the bag and ripped it opened. Unfortunately the popcorn burst out of the bag onto Hinata.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked sincerely.

Hinata giggled. "Yes."

Naruto picked kernels out of her hair. He didn't realize it but he was really close to her face. He bent down and picked another piece out of her bangs. Naruto stared straight into her clear eyes. Slowly he bent forward toward her lips. Hinata leaned in as well.

"Are you guys okay? Did you guys burn the popcorn?" Ino shouted walking into the kitchen.

Hinata and Naruto both jumped.

Ino eyed them suspiciously. "Hm, never mind. I'll leave you guys alone."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "I guess we're having chips then."

Hinata smiled.

Naruto grinned.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten felt the cool air hit her face as she stepped back into the outside world.

She was on top of the rooftop of her building. She jumped and landed on the very top. She looked up and stared at the stars.

'_What am I going to do? I'll surely have to see him again? And we have a game tomorrow…why does this stuff happen to me?'_

Tenten brought her knees up to her chest.

Then a noise startled her out of her thoughts.

She looked down to see none other than Neji walking onto the rooftop. Before she could even think to hide herself.

"Tenten? Sorry I didn't mean to…" He apologized.

"Nah, it's okay." She said. She half smiled at him.

The wind came blew past them giving them time to think of what to do next.

"Um, do you mind if I…join you?" Neji asked.

"Um— she began but Neji was already beside her.

Again they were caught in silence.

'_Come on Tenten! Say something!'_

"Uh, Neji about…earlier…I—

"You don't need to say anything. Just forget it happened." He kept his eyes up at the sky.

'_But...'_

"I'm sorry I dumped that on you…and I'm sorry that I called you those names…I never meant to hurt you that way." Neji said.

Tenten couldn't speak.

"Let's just continue to be good friends like we were." Neji looked at her for a response.

"S-Sure." She squeaked trying to keep herself from breaking down that second.

Neji stood up and held out his hand.

Tenten copied him.

He shook her hand. He gave her one last smile, turned around, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He jumped back down and proceeded out.

A tear spread down Tenten's cheek as she watched him leave. The words tore through her like she had just had her heart torn from her.

'_What if I do feel that way about you? What if I just can't bring myself to say it?'_

Neji walked through the doors into the building. He calmly walked back to his dorm in silence. No thoughts. No regrets.

**The Next Day**

Tenten woke up from her nightmare screaming in the morning. She accidentally knocked her head into the pole on her bed.

"Ouchie…" She fell out off the bed onto the floor.

Sakura slowly woke up. "Tenten are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah."

Tenten walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Sakura shook her head. She still had no idea why Tenten needed to be alone yesterday. After the movie they watched yesterday Tenten still wasn't it the dorm room.

'_She must have come in really late last night…Where was she anyway?'_

Sakura looked up at the clock. It was eight o'clock currently.

The game was a nine today.

"Ino?" She called.

She was sound as sleep.

"Ino!" She shouted.

"I told you I didn't eat the ravioli!!!" Ino yelled. She flipped off the top bunk once again.

Sakura laughed at her best friend.

Ino got up frantically. "Where's the fire?" She shook her head. "Where am I?"

"Your dorm room Ino." Sakura informed getting up and stretching.

"That makes sense." Ino stumbled.

Sakura walked over to her dresser and got out her basketball uniform.

"Hm, weird dream." Ino said.

**Guys' Dorm**

Neji stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around him and stepped out of the bathroom. He wiped his hair out of his eyes and looked at his best friends snore quite loudly. Naruto was the loudest.

"Sasuke! Naruto wake up!" Neji called.

Neither moved an inch.

"Free Ramen and tomatoes in the lounge!!" Neji shouted.

Immediately the two boys flipped off the bed and onto the floor.

"What? Where?" Naruto called as he stumbled to his feet.

"Tomatoes? Oh my gosh, my one true love…" Sasuke said. He was still half asleep. Drool trickled down his mouth.

Neji and Naruto stared at him awkwardly. Neji looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Do it." He said.

Naruto walked right up to Sasuke who was now swinging back and forth on his feet. Naruto raised his hand and slapped Sasuke across the face.

'_Slap!'_

Sasuke fell to the floor. He got up and regained his composure. He stumbled.

"Okay, who just did that?" He growled. Neji pointed to Naruto.

"Naruto…you're so dead." He said.

Naruto gulped. "W-What? N-N-Neji told me to do it! It was the only way to wake you up!"

Sasuke took a step closer and Naruto fell backwards. Sasuke launched at him but Naruto dodged him and darted out of the room. "I'm sorry! Don't kill me!! I still haven't tasted the greatest flavor of ramen yet!!" Naruto screamed like a girl and kept running.

Sasuke took off after him. Now he had a red mark the size of Naruto's hand on his cheek.

Neji watched him leave. "Remember Sasuke we have a game today!" He yelled after him. But he was already on Naruto's tail.

He sighed.

Neji got himself ready for their game. He stopped and looked at his basketball that he and Tenten used yesterday. He thought to how she looked with her hair in a ponytail and last what happened last night.

_'I can't let that bother me today...I just can'T! I need to focus on the game...'_

Happy with his decision he headed out the door.

**At the Game**

"Okay guys, huddle up!" Gai says.

All the teammates huddle around Gai.

"Today, is our last game so...make sure you win! Let your youth be stronger than theirs!" He shouts.

"Youth! On three! One!...Two!...Three!"

Everyone just walked away.

"Okay, starting five gather on the line." Sasuke says.

Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Neji lined up.

"Okay we're not going to press them. Just run the one-two-two alright?" He informs them.

They all nodded.

Tenten decided to sneak a quick glance at Neji. He was looking at the other team observing their skills. His head turned slightly and Tenten averted her eyes somewhere else.

_'I wish we could talk like we used to.'_

Neji watched Tenten at the corner of his eye.

_'She looks calm.'_

"Okay, Mist Village Academy vs. Konoha Coast Academy!" The Referee introduced.

Sasuke got in his position to do the jump ball. A guy about his height was standing across from him. He had white-blonde and red eyes. He glared at Sasuke.

"Just cause you're an undefeated team doesn't mean you'll crush us. We've had practice non-stop."

Sasuke scoffed. "You think practice will help you defeat us. You'll need alot more than that." He smirked.

The boy turned to Sakura and winked at her.

"That girls' pretty hot. I wonder if she's taken..."

Sasuke growled. "She is taken...by me."

_'Bweep!'_

The ball flew up in the air. Sasuke smacked it to Neji who dribbled it down court and made a lay-up.

"I told you...you need more than just practice." Sasuke said as he flew by the boy that now had a shocked look on his face.

The first quarter flew by in what seemed like seconds. The score was now fifteen to four. Neji had not passed the ball to Tenten once. She had no points at all yet. Tenten hadn't passed the ball to Neji either. Their chemistry was lost in the game and out of the game. Now when each looked at each other all there was were glares.

Gai pulled them both aside during their break.

"What is wrong with you two? Usually you won't have any problems...is there something on between you two?"

Tenten and Neji glared at each other.

"Nothing's wrong,coach." Tenten said.

"Yeah, we're perfectly fine." Neji agreed.

They both turned an opposite direction.

Gai sighed. "This behavior is going to cost us the game..."

Sakura and Sasuke watched as Gai scolded at their friends.

"What's wrong with them?" Sakura asked.

"I have no clue. Something had to have happened to them that night..." Sasuke thought out loud.

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"They'll just have to talk to each other. If we interfere then that might make it even worse..." Sasuke informed her.

Sakura nodded. _'Good thing we're in the lead...'_

The second quarter began. Tenten dribbled the ball down court and looked for an opening. The Mist Village were playing man-to-man. No one was open. But to her left Neji ran through the lane. She could have given it to him but she was furious with him. Tenten had to think. Then suddenly a girl from the Mist village team ran past her, and before she could notice the girl had stolen the ball from her.

_'What?'_

The girl shot down court and scored. Tenten didn't even bother to look at Neji.

Minutes later the score was now twenty to eighteen. The teams were evenly matched. One Mist village player was on the foul line, thanks to Neji. They made both of the points and now it was tied.

Neji slapped his forehead and glared at Tenten from the other side.

"This is all your fault." He mouthed to her.

Half time came and Gai took both Neji and Tenten out of the game. Gai shook his head at his two most youthful players.

"Why didn't you pass me the ball?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Cause...you weren't open..."

"Yes I was! That cost us two points because of your mistake!" Neji shouted.

"Don't yell at me! Stop acting like I'm the only one who's full of mistakes!" Tenten yelled.

"You are a mistake!"

Tenten shook her head. "I can't stand being on the same team as you!"

"Then quit!"

Tenten walked out of the gymnasium(sp?). She marched into the locker room and locked herself in a bathroom stall.

Neji watched her leave and shrugged. "She's no good anyway..."He mumbled.

Before long the fourth quarter was beginning. Temari, Sasuke, Boton, Yusuke and Akira were currently in. Sakura sat on the bench between Neji and Tenten. She was forced, besides Gai paid her five bucks to do it and maybe get them to make up.

Sakura watched her teammates run up and down the court.

"So, Tenten...what happened between you and Neji?" She whispered to Tenten.

Tenten didn't even look at her, she just shook her head obviously not wanting to talk about it. Then she sighed and turned to Neji. She repeated her sentence. All he said was to ask Tenten.

_'This is getting nowhere as she looked at both her best friends...'_

Then the whistle of the referee was heard. Temari was arguing with the referee and Gai walked over to see the issue.

"She has five fouls! She's out!" The man finally said.

Temari cursed several times before stomping over to the benches.

"Stupid motha--

"Temari? What happened?" Sakura interrupted.

"It's all because I fouled that one little blonde girl! She practically tripped over her own shoe lace! God, we're losing out there! It's no use! Even with Sasuke and you we still need two more people who work as well together to beat these guys. That way we can still barely win it but the only thing that pisses me off...is that this is our last game...our first game that had girls and boys both combined, an undefeated team..." Temari explained.

Tenten, Sakura, and Neji watched her. Sakura nodded.

Then it hit Tenten. She got the message. This wasn't about her and Neji, it was about her history that her team would set as one of the best teams of Konoha Coast Academy. It was all about the team.

Tenten jumped up from her chair and walked over to her coach who was shaking his head on the sidelines.

"Coach, put me in." Tenten demanded.

"W-What? Really? Then go!" Gai signaled for Akira to step out.

Tenten ran in. She looked up at the score. Forty to thirty-seven with two minutes left. She had to make this work, it was for the team.

_'Do it for the team...' _She thought over and over in her mind.

Tenten let Sasuke know to give her the ball. Tenten glanced down at her openings.

Neji watched Tenten dribble the ball. He just shook his head.

Tenten had no openings. She tried going straight through looking for a free shot but only to get the ball stolen once again. The same girl took it and raced down court.

Now she had one minute and thirty seconds left. She had to get five points. Tenten had to make it quick. She raced right through the lane. She heard the girl say to her. "There's no point, you're just going to get a turnover every.single. time."

Tenten couldn't help smirk. Before the girl could snatch for the ball Tenten did a behind-the-back pass to Daisuke who was wide open. He bounced the ball off the backboard and it went in.

"Hah!" Tenten growled at the girl who ran past her.

Neji's eyes widened. So did Temari's and Sakura's.

"Yes!Tenten!Yes!" Gai shouted from the sidelines.

The girl began to set up their offense but Tenten beamed past her taking the ball as well. Tenten raced down court. The girl took off after her. She jumped up for the lay-up as she flew through the air the girl jumped up with her. The crashed into each other, both landing in a heap on the floor.

Tenten looked up and watched as the ball swiveled around in the hoop and fell through the hoop perfectly.

"And one!" The referee yelled running down court. The crowd went wild. Tenten smirked. She still had another chance to win if she made both free throws.

Boton ran up to her and helped her up. "Tenten are you all right?"

Tenten latched onto her for support. "No...I think that girl landed on my ankle...it hurts." She winced in pain.

The whole team crowded around them. "Tenten? Are you okay?" Gai asked.

Neji just stared at her. Both his and Tenten's met. She looked down.

"Her ankle hurts...that girl landed on it." Boton answered.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

Boton released her. Tenten wobbled and fell over. "No!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, yosh. Then someone is going to have to do the free throws for her..." Gai said.

Everyone looked around. "I'll do them coach." Sakura suggested.

Gai shook his head and he averted his gaze to Neji. "Neji, do the free throws."

Everyone paused. "You're kidding right?" Sakura joked. The team began to laugh.

"I'm serious. Neji you sort of trained with Tenten right?"

"Yes..." Neji said uneasily. He did not want to think back to that episode.

"Then you should be able to make them, we're counting on you." Gai hinted.

The team stared at Neji. He still looked unconfident.

"Neji, come on...do them, for me?" Tenten asked.

Neji hesitated. Then he nodded. Tenten smiled. Gai went to inform the coach.

The team patted Neji on the back and encouraged him. Tenten only stared at him.

"We have a substitute for our injured player!" The referee explained to the crowd.

Gai picked Tenten up in his arms and moved her to the benches.

Neji walked steadily to the free throw line.The score board read zero point five seconds left on the clock. The referee blew his whistle and bounced the ball to Neji. He looked at his teammates on the line that gave him supportive looks. He looked at the crowd, which was whispering intently. And last he looked on the side lines. Tenten was staring at him.

"Do what I taught you." She mouthed.

Then he remembered.

_Flashback_

_"Just bend your knees more." She said softly._

_Neji shrugged and tired bending his knees more as his coach instructed._

_Regaining his calm manor he resumed the process Tenten had taught him earlier on. He snapped his wrist and watched as the ball...swiftly went into the net._

_The sound was music to Neji's ears_.

_End Flashback_

Neji nodded. He took a deep breath and dribbled. He bent his knees just as they were the last time he had shot a free throw. He raised his hands, snapped his wrists perfectly and the ball flew swiftly into the net.

The crowd cheered wildly. Tenten smirked. His teammates gave him a high five. And then they got in their defensive stances to get the rebound. Neji had to take another glance at Tenten. She was smiling, a true smile one that made him smile just by looking at her.

Then Neji was confident again. He was glad Tenten was there watching him because if she wasn't then he probably wouldn't have made his last shot. Neji took one last deep breath and faced the basket again.

Neji snapped his wrists back and the ball slowly swerved around the net.

The clock ran out it's last seconds and the whole team crowded around him.

"I thought you would never make those free throws, man!" Daisuke shouted as they lifted Neji up. The crowd was wild.

"Neji!Neji!Neji!Neji!" They screamed.

Neji smirked. Then it came to him.

_'Tenten.'_

And then he saw her standing in the same place she was while he shot the free throws. A smirk spread across her face.

Neji signaled for them to let him down.

Gai then ran up to him. "Good job Neji!" He patted his back and skipped away. Probably to go brag to Kakashi about their big win.

And then a man in a navy blue suit came up to him and shook his hand.

"Neji Hyuuga, right?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Neji replied.

"I'm Toshiro Kibo. I'm the head coach of the annual All-Star team."

"T-Toshiba? I've heard about you! You're team is one of my favorites!" Neji exclaimed.

(OOC, I know, get over it. :P)

"Yes, anyway I saw you're winning free throws there and I'd like you to come and play for us in our upcoming tournament this summer."

"You want me to come and play for you?" Neji was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Yes, you would be a great addition to our team. There's many opportunities for you there. Here's my card. Give me a call sometime." He informed him.

Neji held the card in his hand and observed it. He handed it back to him.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Why not?"

"I owe it all to somebody else..."

"W-What? B-But you can't turn this down! No one ever had before! W-Wait!" He exclaimed but Neji was already walking away.

Tenten smiled at him. "Good Job...for an amateur..." Tenten said shaking his hand.

Neji nodded as he stared at their hands. And then his eyes flickered up to hers under his lashes.

"Can I...you know talk to you?"

Tenten nodded. "Sure, about what?"

Neji grabbed her hand and led her out of the gymnasium. (Again, Sp?)

Once the two exited the loud place Neji paced back and forth.

"Tenten...I know that I said that I wanted us to be friends and---

"I know."

"You know what?"

"This friends thing we got going on isn't working out between us." Tenten said simply.

"What do you mean not working?" He asked. He didn't notice but Tenten was against the wall, with her back to it and Neji was directly in front of her.

"This is what I mean..." Tenten grabbed Neji by his shirt and pressed her lips against his. Neji was hesitant he moved his lips around hers searching for an explanation. Then slowly Tenten pulled away leaving a stunned Neji breathless.

"W-Wh--Wait." Neji looked down at his feet and then noticed something.

"What? I thought you were hurt! You're standing!" Neji cried pointing at her leg.

Tenten waited like it was obvious...and it was.

"Did you--?"

Tenten nodded.

"You faked that injury just so that I could take the credit and shoot the winning shot?"

Tenten nodded modestly.

"You're despicable. You tricked me! Again..."

"I'm known as the greatest prankster." Tenten bragged.

"Really?" Neji said tilting her chin up. "It was still sweet." Neji brushed his lips against hers.

He had to admit this was better than just being friends.

Tenten thought the same.

_'God, he's a talented kisser.'_

Tenten's arms circled around his neck pulling him even closer. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, what does this mean?" Neji murmured against Tenten's lips.

"It's means that I'm in love with you too."

Neji smirked. "That's what I wanted to here." Tenten kissed him again.

**Back Inside the Gym**

The crowd began dispersing. And the Mist team filled out of the building.

"Hey you guys I think we should take a picture. I mean this is our last game and all." Boton suggested.

Everyone was down for it but as soon as everyone posed...

"Hey, where's Neji and Tenten?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I mean they were the one's that pretty much won the game for us." Daisuke added.

"I think I found them!" Sakura called to them.

Everyone rushed over to her and peeked through the gym doors. Neji and Tenten were on the wall kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"I think this would be a better picture don't you guys agree?" They all snickered.

Boton's camera flashed. "Ooopsies I forgot to take it off flash."

They all groaned.

All of a sudden the doors burst open with an angry, yet blushing Neji and Tenten.

"You guys think it's funny to eavesdrop on people?" Tenten asked sweetly.

"Yes, don't you people have something else better to do with you're lives?" Neji assumed.

Akira really thought about it. "Uh, let's see there's -Oh, no we don't."

Then Neji and Tenten brought out some water balloons out of NOWHERE! And nailed their best friends.

Boton's camera skid across the floor as they ran away frantically.

The picture had both Neji and Tenten glaring directly at the camera.

Well picture perfect I guess..right? Hahahaha okay I'll stop.

* * *

**(Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my Neji and Tenten special while it lasted. Now my next pairing is Naruto and Hinata! That should be out next year sometime!**

**Review plz and Thank you!**

**My new pename: **_-The Random Apparatus-_


	21. BONUS:NaruHina Special

**Hello! Now, this is my next bonus honored to NarutoxHinata! Well, uh yeah…I'll get on with the chapter….yeah. This'll only be one chapter. Happy New Year!!!**

**Chapter 21: NarutoHinata Special**

"Okay, that's enough. I can't hold this in any longer!" Naruto outburst. He stood up defiantly.

"What? You're feelings for Hinata?" Neji guessed.

"Nope." Naruto then ran to the bathroom.

Both Neji and Sasuke stared at the bathroom door.

"What was that about?" asked Sasuke who turned away from the computer.

They heard the sound off pee hit the water of the toilet and then flushing.

"Ah, that feels better. I didn't think I'd be able to hold that in any longer." Naruto sighed and plopped back down on the couch.

"You sicken me." Sasuke said giving him a look of utter disgust. Naruto shrugged it off.

"Anyway, what were we talking about? I believe it was about you and Tenten, Neji." Naruto conversed.

"What about it?"

"Oh nothing…just how you two got together!" said Naruto using descriptive hand gestures.

"We argued. I confessed. We argued some more. I made out with her. We got out." Neji said briefly.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, simple enough…" Sasuke thought about him and Sakura. That _definitely _wasn't simple or easy.

"How do I do that…?" Naruto muttered. He thought of him and Hinata making out. Lips locked together, her against the wall, in each other's arms and caught in the moment. He sighed. Hinata wasn't that of person...was she? Those really made him wonder.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Just then Shikamaru drags himself through the door. He slumps down onto Sasuke's bed.

"Hey, Shikamaru! What's up?" greeted Naruto.

"So many uneducated people…so many…." He whispers to himself.

Silence filled the room.

"Why are you here?" asked Neji he eyed Shikamaru like it was his job.

"Why does it matter!?" Shikamaru jumped his eyes going extremely wide.

Golden silence.

"Most of all…why are you lying on my bed?" Sasuke asked.

A couple of nerds walked by snickering at Sasuke's statement.

"Stop yelling at me?" Shikamaru cried. And then he was asleep. He snores were muffled by Sasuke's pillow.

Dead silence.

Only one thing was going through the minds of Neji and Sasuke's.

'_Okay, the only conclusion…is that he's gone paranoid.'_

"AAAAAaahhh!" Neji turned around to Naruto who had the look of fear on his face.

"What the hell did you just scream for?"

"I-It's just I've never seen, Shikamaru with more of a personality…it's scares me…"

Golden silence

"So back to what I was saying Naruto," Neji removed the disturbed look on his face. "I've noticed you've developed sudden _feelings _for my cousin, Hinata. And I'm okay with it; it's just that if you even think of hurting her or making her feel any other way than happy you'll be waking up very confused in Cuba." He finished pleasantly.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

Neji shook his head. "I'm just kidding." Naruto let out a sigh of relief."

"Not about the Cuba part though." Neji said, he continued.

"Now, I want to help you. I mean I just went through the same thing so I'm willing to help you get you're feelings out. So, are you getting those you know _'hormones' _whenever Hinata enters your mind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about like whenever you hear her name you just start to sweat, your heart rate goes up, blood sugar even, and you might get that feeling down—

"Neji! Please stop! Are you trying to be like Dr. Phil? Because too bad for you, that job's taken!" Naruto interrupted. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

Neji slapped his forehead.

"Naruto do you like Hinata or not?"

"Yes." He admitted. And he truly did. He'd never had this strong of a feeling for a girl. Whenever he was with her he couldn't help but feel like he was happy around her.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…well, what? I don't know stop harassing me!"

"Naruto I'm not harassing you. Now you're going to have to tell her if you really like her. Sometimes feelings like that can't stay bottled up for long and when they slip out…well, um…uh yeah don't let that happen. Just be ready to tell her, who knows maybe she feels the exact same way." Neji hinted. He sighed and got up. "I'm going to go get a juice pouch."

"Don't you mean go make out with Tenten some more?" Naruto asked looking up at him.

"Yup, that too." Neji admitted.

Naruto shook his head.

'_Maybe Neji's right…I should tell her. And I can't keep this feeling inside anymore. I do like her…a lot. Yes, I'll her today!' _Naruto jumped up and noticed Neji hadn't moved. He followed he gaze and noticed Sasuke hadn't moved either. He was still staring at Shikamaru sleep on his bed. His eyes were twitching.

"He is sleeping on my bed…" Sasuke said silently. They stared at Shikamaru for a second as his drool leaked onto Sasuke's pillow.

"Man! And I just washed those!" Sasuke whined.

Neji sighed and dragged both Naruto and Sasuke out of the room.

**In The Girls' Room! (In high-pitched girly voice)**

The girls were having sort of…a makeover party thing. (Twitches mentally)

They call it Makeover Monday's because they give each other makeovers. Obvious? Yes, Hinata and Temari also come over and they do manicures and pedicures. (Rolls eyes) Tenten not enjoying the idea of girl's feet in the open decided to play Wii Tennis.

"So Tenten, will you ever explain to us how you and Neji got together?" asked Ino. She looked up from her pedicure Sakura was giving her. Tenten shrugged.

"We argued. He confessed…I ran. We got into a fight. I made out with him…we got out." She said bluntly.

They sweat dropped.

"Oh, yes…descriptive." Temari commented.

"But now there's one thing I have to know…" Sakura squinted her eyes. Her head snapped to Hinata so fast it startled her.

"What's going on between you and Naruto?"

"Mmhmm!" The girls agreed…except for Hinata who began to sweat. She swallowed. "W-What are you talking about?" She put her hands up gently.

"Yeah, I mean that time I came in the kitchen to check on you guys you and him were all close like you were about to kiss!" Ino explained.

Hinata looked around. Temari and Tenten seemed interested. "Oh, let me hear this story." Tenten turned off her Nintendo Wii.

"W-What? N-Nothing happened…" She looked down with a bit of disappointment.

"Oh, yeah something did…you guys burnt the popcorn!" Ino pointed out. "Something was distracting you people…" She said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Distracted? Now I wouldn't say—

"Were you guys _'entertaining' _each other?" Ino asked.

Hinata's face began to turn pink.

"Yes, were you!?" Sakura added.

"U-Uh—

"What were you peoples doing?" Ino asked.

"Yes, did you just forget the popcorn was in the microwave?" Sakura questioned.

"Do you remember what Naruto was wearing?"

"Do you remember what time it was?"

"Where you flirting?"

"What kind of popcorn was it?

"What were you doing on the night of January 22nd 2004?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Did you lose the 'V' card?"

And Hinata fell over too embarrassed to answer.

Ino and Sakura hovered over her. "If so, with whom?" They asked in unison.

"Thanks a lot guys. I seriously think you guys should work for the torture and interrogation squad with Ibiki!" Tenten helped Hinata up. She innocently looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late!" Hinata slipped on her shoes.

"Hm, late for what? A date with Naruto?" Ino wondered out loud.

Hinata didn't hear her. "I volunteered to help out at the campus café today. One of their workers is out so I'm kind of filling in." She explained.

"Ah, Hinata always helping out…" Ino sighed.

"Well I'll see you guys later!" And Hinata was gone. Tenten shrugged and went back to Wii Tennis.

Sakura sighs in boredom. "Now who will are we going to interrogate?" Ino sighs as well. Then they look at Temari who was happily painting her nails a purple color.

"What are you guys looking at?" She asked staring awkwardly.

Cue the spotlights.

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata scurried to the café. Once she entered she held her handbag and walked to the counter. (I know I've never really the described this café. Since this is the third scene in the café I'll finally describe it. Remember, the scene with Sakura and Roy, then Hinata and Naruto now this one. So just imagine a Starbuck's Coffee shop. Any one will do and if you haven't been to one just…make it up with your own imagination.)

Currently about seven teens were in the shop. It was calm and quiet while the song 'That's What You Get' by Paramore played in the background. Hinata greets the cashier and explained her predicament. Before long the manager came and explained the basic rules of the café.

"Now today you'll be working the cashier." The manager, who's a male that looked quite like a senior.

Hinata nodded. He handed her an apron. (Again, like Starbuck's aprons or imagine it yourself.)

"If this works out, maybe I'll offer you a permanent job." He winked at her and went to yell at another employee.

Hinata would love it here. It was peaceful and smelled really nice. The people here were great and she got free coffee on her breaks! Hinata giggled at the thought. Then her mind wondered off to Naruto.

'_I wonder what he's doing right now…or what if he's thinking about me.' _Hinata squealed. But she snapped out of the thought of her crush when a customer was waiting o order.

"O-Oh, Welcome to the Konoha Café. What would you like to order?"

Hinata had to admit, she could get used to saying this.

-.-.-.-.-

_'Gosh, I wonder what Hinata's doing right now?' _Naruto thought. He shook his head. Naruto had to focus on the task at hand. Someway, somehow he had to tell Hinata how he felt. He had to, everyone was a couple now.

_Sakura and Sasuke-They were meant for each other. _

_Then there were was Neji and Tenten-They are so competitive but they're like soul mates with their love for basketball._

_As for Ino and Shikamaru...while no one knows actutally. They don't really show that they are interested in each other...I don't know about them.'_

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky blonde locks.

"How am I going to do this..."

"What's wrong with you...?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto. Sasuke and Neji were currently walking through the campus. Neji sipped on his juice pouch.

"Dude, let's go to get this over with..."Neji threw his empty pouch over his back and it landed perfectly in the trash can.

"What?W-What are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"Are you going to make us do your laundry again?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shook his head. "No...besides I didn't make you do it I offered you each five bucks."

"But you said you lied and ran off with your laundry!" Complained Naruto. Neji hesitated.

"...anyway we're going to the girls' dorm, you're going to tell Hinata." He finished sharply, They stopped walked. Naruto began to laugh.

"AHAHAHAH...oh, Neji that sense of humor is going to get you far in life."

Sasuke and Neji stared. "HAHAheheeheeh...all right." Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar. "Aw, French toast!" He mumbled.

-.-.-.-.-

"I swear I didn't eat the last pop tart that day!" Temari screamed at Ino and Sakura.

"Are you sure or is that also a lie...?" Ino said in her suspicious voice.

"Yeah...positive about that?" said Sakura.

Temari's face cracked with annoyance.

"Oh my god! You guys are horrible people!"

_Knock.Knock_

Temari ran and answered the door immediately without even looking at who it was she ran past them screaming "Horrible people!"

The boys were puzzled as they entered the room.

"What's with her?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, she can go get hit by a parked car for all we know." Ino said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said surprisingly. She hugged him.

"Sakura." He murmured as his long arms wrapped around her petite body. After a few seconds were making out.

"Neji?" Tenten dropped her Wii remote and ran to hug him. "Hey." They kissed for about a minute. "Hey, wanna play some Wii Tennis?" Tenten asked.

"You're going down." He smirked. Tenten grabbed his hand and led him to the TV.

Naruto stepped in slowly too nervous to look up.

"So, Hinata..."He shook his head. "Hey!Where's Hinata?"

"Oh, she had to help out at the Konoha Cafe." Ino stated.

"Yeah...she'll be back in a while." Sakura managed to say as Sasuke kissed her neck.

Naruto let out a annoyed sigh sigh. "I have to do this!" He gripped his head and marched out of the room mumbling random sentences. The room was silent.

"And what was that about?" Ino asked.

"Huh...he had to go...to the bathroom yeah, you can't hold that in...yeah..." Neji explained.

Tenten, Ino and Sakura gave an awkward nod.

"Anyway..." Ino began. "Where's...Shikamaru? I haven't't seen him all day."

Tenten and Sakura grunted and their boyfriends looked at them.

"Shikamaru's asleep...in my bed." Sasuke said.

All the girls paused. Neji sighed.

"Sasuke...is there--

"No homo!" Interrupted Sasuke.

Ino understood. A few minuted later...

"Ha! I won!" Boasted Tenten.

"Wow...only by..." Neji looked at the score. "Thirty-seven...points."

"Yeah, thirty-seven? You suck at Tennis!!" Tenten turned off the system.

"Oh I suck at Wii Tennis! Well..you...you--

"I'm what?" Tenten acted like she couldn't hear him, he smirked. "You're hot." Tenten blushed and Neji pulled her into a heated and passionate kiss.

"Aw they're so cute." Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Yeah...but you're cuter." Protested Sasuke.

"No you are."

Then they made out again. Ino, feeling out of place left to search for Shikamaru before she threw up.

-.-.-.-.-

Naruto walked the streets of KC once again, hands in his pockets. He wans't really in a hurry, he had to get his words right. Naruto thought of her more and he became more nervous. The day was fairly sunny as he looked at it. Teens waked the walkways talking testing and hanging out with friends.Otherwise it's a normal day at KC.

Naruto walked at a normal pace observing people doing their everyday tasks. Looking ahead he saw two girls, one was waving at him. He squinted his eyes, since he was slightly near-sighted.

"Milka?" He mumbled loudly.

The red-head rand up to him and gave him a hug. Naruto smiled down at the twelve-year old girl. She was wearing two tank tops, one black and one blue, jeans, all black ADIOS blue shoelaces.

"What's up Naruto?" She asked.

"Nothing...just walking." Naruto said honestly.

"Really? You look troubled...maybe even anxious?" Milka protested looking into his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened Milka did you the ability to read facial expressions no matter how far they are hidden.

"So Sasuke wans't lying." Naruto accidentally murmured out loud.

"Huh?"

"Uh...nothing. Uh, is this a friend of yours?" Naruto looked beside Milka and noticed the girl for the first time. She had black hair reaching past her shoulders, it was held back by two black clips. She was about Milka's size. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt, black spaghetti strap over top Capri's and Vans. But something made Naruto do a double-take at her. Her eyes...were a pale lavender color and her complexion was like Hinata's...

The girl looked at him uncomfortably, his eyes were very bug-eyed.

"Uh..."The girl said.

"Oh! This is my best est friend...Hinabi!" Milka chirped.

"Hana bi...Hinata..." Naruto whispered lowly.

"Yeah we're best friends for life. We both even skateboard together!" Milka and the girl held up their skateboards proudly.

"Oh..." Naruto replied. He continued staring at Hana bi.

Awwwwwwwwwkwarrrrrrrd silence

"Um, do you have a problem with my face?"

"Yes-I mean no! You look like--

"Hinata?" Milka finished. "Yeah they're sisters."

"That makes sense...because they have the same eyes and all but if they're sisters then that means that Hana bi and Neji are--

"Cousins." Hana bi interrupted. "Me and Neji _are _also cousins." Naruto paused and took a step back.

"Can you guys read minds or something?" Naruto looked at them suspiciously.

Milka and Hinata giggled. "No we're just pranksters. Besides you and Sasuke are so predictable.

"Humph." said Naruto.

"So, where are you headed anyway?" Milka asked.

_'Well I'm supposed to be confessing my feelings to Hinata right now but I'm being harassed by two twelve-year olds.' _Naruto thought.

"Uhh...nowhere..." Naruto said.

"Hmm." Hana bi observed. "Have you _seen_ my sister Hinata today?"

No answer

"Naruto?"

No answer

"Naruto!"

"Huh!"

"You like her don't you?" guessed Milka.

"Yeah-Wait what?" Naruto looked around. "W-Wait...h-how could you tell?"

Hana bi giggled. "Because when I said her name your face went all dreamy-like--

"And you're stuttering just like Sasuke was with Sakura...otherwise--

"It's obvious." They said together.

Naruto looked from Hana bi to Milka. Yeah, they're surely best friends.

"Humph!" Naruto cleared his throat. "I have things to do...you kids go bother Neji or something." Naruto grinned and walked away.

Hana bi and Milka shrugged. "Hey I heard Neji was making out with this girl named Tenten at their last game." Milka said to her good friend.

"Yeah I bet they like, go out now." Hana bi placed a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"Well, there's only one way to find out..."

"Ask Random Annoying questions!!" They screamed in unison.

"And maybe pull some pranks as well!" Milka added.

Hanabi smirked.

-.-.-.-.-

Naruto walks calmly to the Konoha walkways once again.

_'Gosh what Sasuke told me wasn't a lie...They are psychics.' _

Naruto looked ahead, he could see the roof of the Konoha Cafe coming into view. He took a deep breath.

-

Hinata wiped her brow. It had definitely been only an hour and she'd been completely wiped out. _'So many customers...' _But then again it'd been fun. She'd made friends with many of the employees and she'd figured out how to work most of the machines...with many failures. Hinata wiped the counter with a rag and placed it in the sink.

"Hey, new kid!"

Hinata sweat dropped. "Please call me Hinata."

She turned around to see her manager. All the other employees had left early; Hinata decided to stay back and help clean up.

"Right, kid." He grinned as he ruffled Hinata's hair.

"You did good today, you know what I think? You're ready for a part-time job here."

"Really?" Hinata replied eagerly forgetting about her now messed up hair.

"Yeah, you have talent. It's been a long time since I've seen someone who could multi-task like you."

"No, it's nothing." He said modestly, blushing from the compliment.

"No, seriously you taking the next order, taking the next order and getting change...is genius!" There was a triumphant gleam in his eye like he's just found something long-lost.

"Okay...well I'd be happy to work here part-time but what about the person I was taking over for today? Will he still have this job?"

"Oh, that guy he called today...he fell out his dorm room window into a thorn bush. He'll be out for a while..."

"How'd he fall out a --

"No one knows..." He stared at the ceiling for a long moment.

Hinata nods slowly.

"So anyway there's always one task an future employee must last complete before receiving a job here." His index finger rose intelligently.

"What is it?"

"Locking up." He tossed a pair of keys to Hinata which she catches.

"Return the keys to me later! See ya!" And he was quickly out the door.

Hinata sighs. Before long Hinata had everything locked and clean she hung her apron on the wall. She grabbed her handbag that hangs over her left shoulder, then she headed for the door. Once locking the door she turned around only to be hit by a strong muscular chest. Hinata excused herself as she turned around to see the figure.

"Kiba?"

The dog boy smirked wildly. Hinata was nervous and confused about his sudden appearance in front of her. Maybe this was an misunderstanding? But no the boy didn't move.

Standing in front of the boy she felt really small, he was at least six foot two. He had messy brown hair with random strands covering part of his forehead. His skin was a perfect, flawless tan color. His ensemble came together with a sleeveless gray hoody and jeans.

(Imagine Logan's shirts on Zoey101.)

His muscles were toned and quite huge.

_'Either he's been hitting the gym everyday...or it's definitely steroids.'_

His face like his skin was flawless and not a pimple or blemish in sight. There were only two red triangles on each of his cheeks under his small, thin black eyes.

Hinata admitted that he was a _'smexy dude'_ but still not a blush crossed her face.

The only time she'd seen this guys was the night were her friends and her were pranked and he was a part of it. Now, there were no problems with that situation anymore...thank baby Jesus.

(If ya don't remember that whole scene then pay chapter 11 a visit!)

That night she really couldn't make out his features. _'But still why isn't he moving? And...staring at me? Okay...is there something stuck in my teeth?'_

"Hey...Hinata." His smirk was everlasting.

_'Okay how does he know my name?'_

"I've heard so much about you..."

_'What's that supposed to mean I'm popular or something?'_

Hinata said nothing just stared.

"So I guess you're really wondering why I'm here?"

"Uhh...yeah." Hinata cleared her throat and adjusted her bag further up her shoulder.

"Well, I just think that you're an interesting person and I'd like to get to know you." His voice smoother than velvet. His words went our from her ear and out the other.

_'How do you know about me? What do you know BIATCH!'_

Hinata shook her head.

"Y-you want to get to know me?" She couldn't believe this guy.

"Yeah...and you're pretty cute."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Wh-What?"

Kiba laughed; a light, joyful laugh. "See you're funny too. Honestly until now I've never noticed how beautiful you are up close..." He chuckled a little.

_'So you're calling me ugly from far away?'_

Kiba took a step toward her. "As for you...do you feel any...how do I say...attraction toward me?"

_'Uhh...how can you say arrogant?'_

Hinata was now against the door. "N-No. I-I don't feel anything at all." She stated honestly.

"Nothing at all? Not even a crush?" His face was nearing hers.

"N-No...nothing." She squeaked. _'If only I wasn't cursed with my horrible stuttering!'_

"Well...I do." His face shot toward Hinata's lips but with a quick move she dodged it.

"Oh, so you're a fast one. But it's too bad I'm even faster." His long, muscular arms shot at her and gripped her shoulders. Hinata glared at him. "Why me?"

Kiba smirked again. "Now don't glare your face's too beautiful for that...why am I doing this? Simple, so no one else can have you."

Then Hinata's mind immediately shifted to Naruto. She closed her eyes._ 'I'd always imagined being with Naruto and having my first kiss with him...but he'll never be interested in me...the only one who is is this playboy...Kiba.'_

Kiba's lips pierced Hinata's with great force. Her hands quickly gripped his shirt hopelessly attempting to pry him off.

-

Naruto whistled to calm his anxious nerves for what he was about to do. Naruto turned one corner, finally coming closer to the Cafe. Naruto made another turn and he rushed up the steps and walked around the back way of the Cafe to the front. Naruto calmed down his last doubts of backing out. The blonde reached the front but paused as he noticed two figures at the doorway. His head craned around and his eyes went wide.

"H-H-Hinata?" He whispered.

Hinata was there in the midst of a kiss with none other than Kiba. And to make things worse her hands were clutching his shirt, from this view it looked as if she was the one forcing the kiss.

But Naruto had no idea...

Naruto whipped his head back around and leaned against the side of the Cafe.

"Why? Why? Why IS SHE KISSING HIM??" He whispered fiercely. "I thought..."

"I was just about to confess to her."

Naruto took another look at them and they were now parting, Hinata's eyes were still closed.

His eyes softened. He turned around again and looked down at the ground.

"I can't be mad at her...or can I? She chose...Kiba and not me." Naruto pounded his fists against the walls. His hands fly up to his hair which he rubs back a little. When'd he'd finally realized his feelings for her she's kissing another guy.

_'Life's a bitch.'_

Naruto shoved his fists in his pocket angrily and walked off.

_'This was all a waste...Hinata how could you do this to me?'_

Now he had to be alone, to think to himself. If he went back to his dorm then all they'd do is ask him how everything went. Naruto shook his head an grunted. Now he knows how it feels to be heartbroken.

-.-.-.-.-.

Kiba finally released her from his hold due to Hinata's squirming. Hinata began to fall but he held her again. Now tears were spilling down her cheeks. Kiba nealed down to her level.

"Aw, Hinata, baby don't cry. You know you enjoyed it. Maybe another one'll make you feel even better."

His hands slid down her arms to her waist then to her backside. He felt his way around.

_'This can't be happening! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!'_

Hinata smirked and balled her fists.

_Wham!_

Kiba was sent flying onto the ground. Hinata stood there ready for another hit.

"What the fuck? What was that for?" Kiba's cheek was already turning purple and swollen.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? Do you think I'm just another easy-accessed girl for you to play around with? There's no way you're going to forcefully kiss_ me_ and grope _me_ then get away with it?"

"Well, other girls haven't punched me before...until you of course. But hey you let me do it so now you're no better than the other girls I've gotten."

Hinata clenched her fists. "You man whore! There's no way some _worthless, arrogant, playboy is _going to say that to me!" Hinata ran toward him and delivered a kick to his gut. Kiba caught her foot and grinned. "Hah! Gotcha!"

Hinata twisted so her other leg round-housed kicked his other cheek. He flew back wards once again into a couple of tables.

"What the--My face!!" He cried.

Hinata was panting. "Don't ever stereotype me again as a whore...cause you will end up a whole lot worse than you look now." Hinata smiled and walked over to get her bag.

"Can someone please get me a mirror?" Kiba was still lying on the ground.

Hinata walked past him but not before giving him another hard blow to the gut. Kiba cringed and curled into a tiny ball.

_'Now if only I can find Naruto this experience has inspired me to finally tell Naruto how I feel before it's too late.'_

-

Naruto was laying on top of one of the picnic table in a huge meadow behind KCA. He was staring up at the pinkish red clouds crossing the sky. He glared at each and every one of them.

_'All of that prep talk for nothing...all wasted to see Hinata with some..bastard! I bet the dude eats dog food for breakfast!'_

Naruto slammed his fist on the table. Then it suddenly came to him, Hinata was the first person he'd ever _'really' _liked. Everything about her made him smile...even her smile.

"If only I'd been the one kissing her...ah, yes the jealousy has hit me and I've hit rock bottom."

Naruto placed his hands behind his head. Then he heard rustling in the grass.

"Who's ever there...if you have a gun go on and shoot me."

"Why would I shoot you...Naruto?"

Naruto immediately recognized the voice and didn't even look up.

"Oh...really?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Hinata cocked her head to the side with confusion.

"Ummm...I came to tell you something..." Hinata stood two feet away from the picnic table Naruto was laying on.

"What? You came to brag about your new boyfriend Kiba?" Naruto snapped.

Hinata took a step back like a gust of wind just hit her.

_'So he was there...'_

"Naruto that...that wasn't---

"It wasn't what?" Naruto's voice was dangerously high. Her eyes widened. She'd never heard Naruto this way. He was now sitting up and glaring at her. She felt the need to cry.

"It sure wasn't an act because you were _so _into it!"said Naruto...who was fuming. His head snapped back away from her.

"Naruto let me--

"Save it...for someone who _really _cares." Naruto leaped off the table and began walking away.

_'That's what she gets.'_

_'There he goes your number one crush walking away...' Hinata's conscience (Okay idk how to spell that) whispered._

_'There's nothing I can do...he's mad at me.'_

_'Yes there is...you have to make him listen to you.'_

Hinata contemplated for a second. "Naruto!!" Hinata dropped everything and sprinted after him. Her hand reached out to his shoulder, turned around and slapped it away.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" He screamed. Her face became serious.

"Naruto...can I at least explain my side of the story?" She pleaded.

"Why should I? Haven't you wasted my time enough already?" Hinata really tried not to cry from his cold voice.

"Because it's fair...you can't just scream at me and not even let me explain...and, that's what my old friend Naruto would do."

Naruto continued to glare while Hinata took that as a sign to begin.

"Naruto I didn't kiss Kiba willingly..." Naruto scoffed. "He forced me to. I-I was leaving the Cafe and he tried to kiss me because he wanted me...he held me and kissed me. I tried t-to b-break free but I-I couldn't." Her tears began to fall.

"And I'm guessing that you came while that happened...and Naruto even if he wasn't interested in me for some reason I-I would never ever kiss anyone else...b-because I like you alot...Naruto..."

Naruto stood there staring at her cry. Hinata partly blushed and looked down at her feet. All of a sudden she smelt his scent all around her. He was hugging her.

"I didn''t know...I an't believe it...damn you Kiba." Naruto rubbed her back soothingly. "I had no idea..."

He picked her up and sat her back on the table, he wiped her tears.

"Thank you." She said.

Naruto sat next to her. "I'm so sorry Hinata...I-I...I didn't mean the stuff I said. I was just so angry and jealous I can't even describe how I felt when I saw..." Naruto looked at her longingly. "I promise I'll make it up to you..."

Hinata smiled. "How?"

Naruto thought for a second. "...By doing this..."

Naruto leaned in so his forehead was touched Hinata's. His breath fanned her face. He hesitated for a bit but his lips met Hinata's softly. His hand was on her chin and the other on her shoulder. Their lips slowly and peacefully grazed each others. Hinata was the one to pull away, she was panting slowly. Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Now I have another question...where's Kiba?" A low growl was heard from his throat.

"Don't worry...he's going to be sore for a while." Hinata giggled.

"Don't tell me you--Omg! You hit him?"

She nodded."Repeatedly."

"Suh-weet."

"Oh yeah and Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I like you alot too. I came to tell you but I saw you with Kiba. I was pissed. I came here." He explained.

"See Hinata I realized I liked everything about you...your smile, your laugh, you blush...you complete me." Naruto said making a cute face and making a heart with his hands.

She smiled. "Naruto...I've liked you ever since I've met you. I've always admired you for your attitude and courage. Those things always made me glad to see you. And you're really funny."

"You think I'm funny?"

"Yes."

"Take that Sasuke!"

She laughed.

"So Hinata...would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to."

Naruto kissed her again but he suddenly broke away. "Y-You smell like dog!"

Her eyes widened.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. You smell delicious."

And he pulled her into another embrace.

-

-

-

-

"Oh yeah...Hinata I didn't know you had a sister?"

-

-

-

-

"Come on! Neji! Tenten! Come out of the closet! All we want to do is ask you some questions!"

Yeah come on cuz I want to introduce myself to your new girrrrrrrrllllfriiiieeend!!"

They both banged on the door.

_Inside Closet_

Tenten was in Neji's arms and they stared frighteningly at the door.

"Tenten, if you now what's good for you do not open that door."

-

-

-

-

RA: Oh yeah in case you're wondering what happened to Kiba. Well see what had happened was...well, Hana bi and Milka eventually found out about Naruto and Hinata. Hinata made Hana bi to promise _'not'_ to terrorize Kiba because he'd already suffered...of course...her and Milka lied. Well, let's just say he woke up the next morning with a rubber duck super-glued to his forehead.

-

-

-

-

Milka and Hana bi: "Shh! You heard nothing!!"

-

-

-

-

* * *

**(A/N: Well this concludes the NaruHina special. Wow I finally updated it's felt like forever. Well there's lots of things to talk about. I don't really know about my last chapter, not alot of people reviewed for it. But I'm not tryin to be selfish and whore for reviews. Uhh, I guess you reviews have seen my poll on my profile page if not its:**

**What would you say if I quit writing fanfictions?**

**Yeah, go vote if you haven't**

**Uhh, How I Hate High School will be updated after I submit my new story The Life Of A Skater: **

**A story when Sakura is moved to a new town with her divorced mother. She's a bad ass skater girl with a desire to skate. She meets a couple other girl skaters that share the same passion to skate. But the thing that gets her is this boy Sasuke Uchiha. A snobby, arrogant...hawt guy as her next door neighbor. Even though he is these things she becomes best friends with him over a short period of time. But tragedies and things happen and she goes through tons of emotions: Jealousy, envy, depression, and now denial...that she's fallen for her best friend.**

**Will be up withing three weeks. Drop by and read it sometime it'll make me happy.**

**Yeah uh, have you guys seen these new Zoey101 episodes? And I know you've heard about Jamie's pregnancy. I'm not going to say anything about that cuz I'll end up saying things that people who luv her don't wanna hear. But the show? Dang! How can they end the movie thingy like that...it's makes me MORE ANXIOUS! Anyway, yeah enough on that topic.**

**Uh, updates will be coming in a little slower my grades are kinda iffy right now so hopefully I'll be able to finish this story...finally. Well click the review button...yeah I'm talking to you...CLICK IT!!**

_-Apparatus Out- Teehee!_

**Oh, yeah i almost forgot...How do you spell Hanabi is it that or Hinabi? Cuz, i just don't know.**

**Oh yeah where was I? Oh yeah:**

_-Apparatus Out- Teehee!_


	22. BONUS:InoShika Special

**(All right, another update. Finally I've convinced myself that I'm actually ready to finish this story. It's been a long journey since like, March this story's been up…but ah, well my next and last special InoShika couple. )**

**Before I start this chapter I'd like to reply to a review I got a while ago from:**

**Horse-Princess;**

**She asks: Where did you get the character Roy from?**

**RA: Hm, that's a good question. Let's see I was playing this game called Super Smash Brothers for Nintendo Gamecube and this player on there was named Roy; and he was a cute little dude so then that same day someone suggested that I put another guy in to make Sasuke jealous and my mind immediately went to Roy from the video game. If you don't know who I'm talking about well um, i don't know it was random and...i like the name Roy...it sounds cool i think I'll name my son that but anyway, that's how i got ****it.**

**P.S- Prepare for a long chapter ahead.**

**

* * *

**

**Chp 22: InoShika Special BONUS!**

_Shout out to my bestfriend Curious-Apparatus who bribed me to put her in here._

_Also I'd like to make a shoutout to my dog that passed away. R.I.P Max._

_4/2000- 2/15/2008_

* * *

Things calmed down for a while after the news of Naruto and Hinata's hook up got out. Everyone was back, once again, to normal. The tension between our group of friends was as if it never existed. Now there were the top gossiped couples around the school: 

1.Sasuke and Sakura: From what rumors say, they were soul mates from the start. They're walways together and so into each other.

2. Neji and Tenten: One of the recent hook ups and weirdest I've ever seen. They're constantly competeting. Yesterday I saw them battling at tennis. The game went on sooo long I went to get a cappucino and came back and they were still at it! And then they make out, good kisser is what each of them say about each other. Wow, wonder what they do besides that.

3.Naruto and Hinata: Naruto's fallen for the shy girl! About time! I heard they got into a huge argument and Hinata beat up Kiba! Kiba you said? You mean the guy walking around with the duck glued to his forehead? Yeag, that very one. Anyway, they're perfect for each other.

But most of all who's going to be the next couple? Who knows.

-This concludeds Gossip With Amber And Ashley!

-With this gossip also comes the closing of the fourth term. The semester is weeks away from ending and exams are on everyone's mind.

* * *

"I can't believe it! I failed my Biology exam!" Ino wailed as she stomped into the lounge and slumped on the couch. 

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten looked up from watching Ninja Warriors. (You know that Japense show where ppl fall off logs and stuff?)

"You did what?" Sakura shifted her eyes to Ino and back to the TV.

"I failed my Biology exam! Now my teacher says that I have to study so I can retake it so I don't fail!" Ino waved her score in the air.

"Hah! I told you the karate teacher Konreu wasn't going to make it to the next log!" Tenten jabbed a finger at the TV as eyes look at Sakura triumphantly. She sighed in defeat.

"Does anyone here me complaining about my troubles!" Ino mumbled something under her breath like no-good friends, I could go find a spoon that could be better friends than you guys.

"Okay-Okay where did you go wrong on the exam?" Tenten watched the credits roll on the screen.

"Well I said that photosynthesis is when your film is being processed at Wal-Mart and that fatty acids make you're thighs fat.

Cue the sweat drops. "Those are wrong statements Ino. Besides how many did you get right?"

"Two."

"Out-of-what?"

"One-hundred."

"..."

"What?"

"So, let me get this right, you got two right out of one-hundred questions?"

"Yes."

"So you got a two-percent."

"Yep! I know, it's so cool!"

"How is that cool? You got a score I didn't even think existed!"

"Because last year I got a .5 percent."

"..."

"What? He felt sorry for me so he gave me half."

"Ino, you need a tutor."

"Why can't you guys tutor me?"

"U-Uh cause w-we have to g-go..eat pie!"

"Pie?"

"Yes, it's an important...mission."

"Okay...well I'll go ask for one then..."

-

**_Later on that day..._**

"Hello, I'd like to register for a tutor?" Ino said to a boy who looked like a third-year. He looked at her vaguely.

"Ah, yet another dumb blonde coming for a tutor. Ah, so what'd you get on your last exam...a 5?" He teased intentionally.

Her eyebrow twitched.

_'Actually it was a 2'_

"You know it's too bad you're so very ugly because if you weren't I would ask you to the movies..."

The boy stopped and glared. He shook his head and filled out a piece of paper. "Okay, your tutor will take you tomorrow at 2 o'clock in the library."

"Thank you!"

"Bitch..." He muttered.

"..."

_'Pow!'_

"Yeah, I bet you didn't that a dumb blonde could fight did ya?" Ino smirked and skipped off.

Boy spits out two teeth.

* * *

Ino walked to the study hall building for her first tutoring session. 

_'I believe this thing is from one to two right?'_

Today she wore bermuda plaid shorts because it was now entering summer. Even though it never really got as cold as sixty degrees at Konoha Coast Academy. With her shorts a blue, short-sleeve polo hugged her torso while her white flats clicked on the hard library floor. Blue clips were placed in her long, blonde hair.

She sighed as she stared down at her books in hand. Entering and browsing the room she scanned for anybody she happened to recognize. Students chatted quietly throughout the peaceful place. Ino'd never had been in this place much. She's much rather be at the movies or something.

Finally her eyes met with dark brown ones across the room. She smiled.

"Shikamaru!" She said quite loudly. She rushed over to him while also being "shh-ed" by the librarian.

Shikamaru's head raised from his previous position and he looked astonishly at Ino.

"Ino. Why must you be so loud?" The lazy dude scratched the back of his head and he leaned back in his chair.

"It's my lifestyle. But hey, why are you here? Did you come here for a tutor too?" Ino set her books down, her smooth arms folded over the table and she leaned toward Shikamaru with curiosity.

"No, Ino I--

"Well came because I so needed one. I like, failed my Biology exam. Can you believe that?"

_'Surprisingly...yes'_

"Ino, that's great but--

"I got a five percent. Last year I actually got a point five...but it's better than getting a zero right?" She thought out loud, a thoughtful finger rose to her chin.

"Yes I--

"So, what are you here for?"

Shikamaru took a deep, cleansing breath. He folded his arms into the same position as Ino's and stared directly into her eyes.

"I am the tutor." He said simply. His eyes amiable and lazy.

"Oh. Well, that's cool." In her mind she slapped herself. _'I almost forgot...he is the genuis.'_

"Speaking of which..." He began, looking down at his watch."The person I'm tutoring today is not here yet. I haven't gotten the identification for the person so I have no idea who it is." He expressed. Ino nodded.

"So, when did you take this job? You never told me you were a tutor."

"Our administrator Asuma recommended me for it because I didn't miss a single question on any of my exams."

"Wow, you're freakin' smart! I wish I could be like that." Ino looked down at the table.

"Yes, but sometimes...I wish I wasn't smart." He explained vaguely looking at the ceiling for a second.

"Why?"

"Because if I wasn't then I wouldn't probably be in this ugly place and I could be doing other things I wish I could be doing..."

_'Like, dating?'_

"Like watching clouds for example."

It was silent for a moment.

"But don't you get paid...for you know, tutoring people?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah, four bucks an hour."

"Shikamaru I---

"Shikamaru." Called a deep, masuline voice.

Both Ino and Shikamaru leaned back in their seats, realizing that during their conversation they were slowly leaning closer to another. Shikamaru sighed annoyingly, looked up at his mentor and back at Ino. He mouthed 'My boss'

The man was tall and muscular. His hair was a jet black color, it was tossled sloppily on his head. Side burns were on the sides of his face. Tan was the shade of his skin. A button-up buisness shirt was tucked into his khaki dress pants. He looked in his middle twenties.

"Oi." He answered his eyes not leaving Ino's.

"We have your info for today." The man handed him a small packet of paper which he observed quietly.

"Ino...I'm tutoring you." He voice surprised yet unemotionless.

"Cool!" She smiled brightly at her friend. "Now I'll pass my Biology exam for sure!" Ino punched the air.

Shikmaru handed the packet back to his mentor.

"What's wrong Shikamaru? Don't wanna tutor your girlfriend?" He teased. A low chuckled emerged from him.

Ino blushed. "She's not my girlfriend." He glared at the man.

"Fine." And he walked off, but not before winking at Ino who just blinked.

"Don't mind him. So...Biology it is..."

**_Half an Hour Later..._**

"So what is the formula for photosynthesis?"

Ino gave him a blank stare for a few seconds. "Is that a trick question?"

"No...Ino, focus. Okay, what is the function of the ribosome in a cell?"

"Uh...it makes the cell look good for other cells?"

"...No." Ino jumped. "Oh...well sorry."

"Let's try an easier one okay, Ino?"

"Okay." Ino agreed.

"What is biology?"

"ewmygawd I know this one its umm...the study of life."

"Yes! Now we are getting somewhere...I think."

Just then the bell to end study hall had sounded.

"Okay Ino we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Same time, same place?"

"Yeah...okay."

-

-

-

-

"So how did it go Ino, with the tutor and all?" Asked Sakura.

Ino sighed dreamily. "Ah..."

Sakura looked at her awkwardly.

"Was the tutor good?"

"Very." Dreamy sigh.

"Who is it?"

"...not telling."

"Eugh? Why not?" Tenten's brow twitched.

"'Cause I don't wanna..." Ino smiled again looking off into the distance.

"Is it a boy?" Tenten asked, hoping to get at least some information out of her friend.

"Yes." Another dreamy sigh.

Tenten and Sakura smirked.

"Are you gay?"

"Yes..." Dreamy sigh..."Wait a minute...no! I hate you people!" Ino stomped off while Tenten laughs uncontrollably. Sakura shakes her head as Ino returns back to her blissful trance.

"Well I can tell you one thing..." Sakura concludes while Ino runs into the door. "Whoever this guy is she's got her lovestruck.

Just then they heard a big crash outside their dorm room. Then they heard Ino yell, "I'm okay!!"

-

Shikamaru waited patiently in the library for his student which just happened to be Ino.

"She's ten minutes late." He sighed.

Just then the doors flew open. Strangely, a dramatic gust of wind swept through the library. Shikamaru shielded his eyes.

_'What?'_

Ino then came strutting in. She stopped and looked around, then kept strutting.

A boy coming out of one of the library aisles, took a glance at Ino and collapsed on the floor. His nose was bleeding...alot.

Ino's outfit consisted of a white button up blouse the sleeves rolled up a little two inches below her shoulders. The buttons were all open except for one or two. A black spaghetti strap top was underneath her blouse and a gray tie hung loosely around her neck. Hugging her waist perfectly was a plaid, red skirt at least three inches above her knees, the edges looked ripped and torn. Black heels clicked as she walked to the table where Shikamaru sat, dazed. On one of her wrists she wore a fishhet glove and the other gray,red, white and black bracelets matched perfectly. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few strands hung in front of her face. In her ears she had one stud and on black hooped earring, since her ears were pierced twice. And a thin layer of makeup was applied to her features.

She looked like a cross between a punk and a school girl. Boy, did everyone think she was hot.

Shikamaru couldn't help but stare as all eyes were on her. Even the librarian, who became self-conscious just by being in the same room as Ino, was staring at her amazed.

"I'm ready to learn today!" She chirped musically. While placing her books gently n the table.

Shikamaru continued to stare.

"What?" Her head titled to the side innocently. Shikamaru covered his blush. "Y-you're dressed differently today." He muttered.

"Oh. It's just something I threw together. So...what's on the agenda today?"

Shikamaru watched her lips moved as she talked then realized when she'd stopped.

"U-Uh...Biology."

Ino laughed. Her laughed echoed the silent library. The librarian didn't even say to be quiet because well...she was having self-esteem issues in the corner.

"Oh, yeah that'd right."

_'Smooth, Shikamaru, real smooth.'_

-

That whole day it was hard for Shikamaru to concentrate without constantly blushing and looking at Ino. Before long, the bell rang and study hall ended even though they both wished it didn't. They both rose while packing their stuff. Shikamaru finished and looked up at Ino. She was already staring back.

For seconds, they sat well stood staring at each other. Shikamaru smiled nervously and gave Ino a small wave.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." And then he turned away.

Ino watched him walk off.

_'Shikamaru...'_

"Hey, umm Ino?"

"Y-Yeah?" Ino jumped.

"We're...going to do things differently tomorrow, for tutoring that is, that okay?"

Ino blinked. "Sure."

He smirked a bit and continued walking on.

She sighed dreamily. _'...how do you really feel about me?'_

Ino half-skipped out of study hall.

_'I wonder that change willl be.'_

_-_

"Wow, you're tutoring Ino?...Bummer." Naruto said while picking his nose thoughtfully. He tries to wipe it on Sasuke's back but he moves out of the way and slaps him upside the head.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Shikamaru while half-chuckling.

Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru were in their dorm room...doing nothing.

"'Cause she's like, a dumb blonde. I heard she got the lowest score ever in the history of exams." Naruto answered shaking his head.

"Oh, please Naruto like, you're never failed an exam besides what did you happen to get on your biology exam?" Sasuke knew that it wouldn't be so good.

"I got a four!" Naruto looked very pleased.

"Hah! That's even worse!" Sasuke shouted back.

"You didn't let me finish. I said I got a four...hundred."

"Oh, well that's great." Shikamaru pointed out. "But really, Ino's progressing...I, think."

-

**Ino's P.O.V**

"Ah." I stretched. I rubbed my eyes and climbed down the ladder off the top bunk. I skipped happpily to the bathroom while remembering my dream from last night.

In my dream there was me of course and none other than my awesome tutor, Shikamaru. Anyways I was in this huge meadow, I don't where it was but yeah. I could see Shika laying in the grass and his hands were behind his head.

Then, I was running, runnning to him. I joyfully sat down next to him and laid my head down on his chest. I could feel his smirk as his face was in his hair. We both gazed up in the sky for a long moment. I never appreciated how the sky looked until now, beside Shikamaru.

"Ino." He said softly, his breath blowing a few strands on the top of my head.

I looked up at him. He looked deep into my eyes for what seemed to be forever. He stared at me as if he was searching for something to say. About to ask "What?", I stopped as his hand cupped my chin, bringing my face closer to his...and than...I had woken up. I mentally cursed myself. But, on the upside I got to see Shika today. The only thing I looked forward to was seeing him every day.

In my entire life I don't think I'd ever felt this much of an attraction to a boy as I did to Shikamaru. Not even Sasuke who I'd went out with for two weeks. I don't think that he was all _that _interested in me anyway.

I sighed and looked in the mirror at my complexion. Absolutely hideous. I quickly jumped in the shower remembering that I'd woken up slightly late due to my dream.

After a quick wash I rushed out to my closet to find something to wear.

"Ugly. Ugly.Ugly. Ugly..._hideous_." I had to find something to wear because it was already fourty-five mintues to twelve and tutoring started at one.

I didn't really wanted to wear anything flashy since _he _mentioned something about doing things..._differently_.

I went for my jean skirt and lilac purple sleeveless top with a white one underneath it. For shoes I went for my white and purple checkered Vans. I pinned my hair up in my favorite hair style. I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door.

On my way, I stopped by the Konoha Cafe to get my usual Caramel latte. I gave my money to Hinata who was the new cashier there appararently. I smiled at her and left out the door almost bumping into Naruto who was literally running into the store. He was coming to see Hinata while she was on her break. I stood at the doorway watching as he greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. I watched them, longer than I'd realized.

Then I'd hit me I was the only one in our group of friends without a boyfriend. I quickly walked out of the shop afraid that I'd look weird standing in the doorway like this.

I walked faster than I had intended to, thinking of being alone..._boyfriendless_.

Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata and Naruto. Tenten and Neji. Temari and...well she had like, five boyfriends in this past _month!_Am I...ugly? I thought to myself. No, that can't be...am I unappealing? No...or was I?

Then, as the library came into my view I spotted Shikamaru leaning on the wall. All my insecreties washed away as he smirked at me. I attempted to throw away my empty cup of latte in the trash can, but I missed it.

"Hey." I greeted breathlessly. He nodded and resumed his upright posture.

"So...why are outside the library instead of in it...?" I asked.

I gazed at him as he chuckled a bit.

"Ah, didn't I tell you? Today, we're doing things differently...duh."

And then he grabbed my wrist and tugged me along.

"Hey, uh where are we going?" He managed to say afraid my voice would be shaky. My heart was already beating twice its normal speed.

"You'll see." He gave me a small smile and fastened his pace.

It'd only been a few minutes until we reached what seemed to be a forest.

"We're in a forest." I stated. His hand didn't leave my wrist. "No." He said.

I gave him a puzzled face, but he couldn't see because he was walking again. We dove through the forest. I was successful in dodging the branches hanging from the various trees over our heads. I was prepared to ask him again where we were heading but then he stopped at a light shining through the trees. He turned at glanced at me for a second. Then he pushed his hand through a few bushes and the light became brighter. He signaled me to go first and I did.

Then I'd seen it, just like I'd seen in my dream last night. The same big, beautiful and peaceful meadow. The details were exactly the same as I'd seen it. Dwelling even further I almost forgot Shikamaru was there. I looked at him. Our eyes met.

"This place is...beautiful." I said looking around the meadow.

Shikamaru muttered something I couldn't really hear about something else being beautiful. I didn't hear him that much.

(You can think of what he had said here. :) )

"Come on." He'd said. And I willingly followed him.

We walked along the edges of the giant field near the trees. He stopped under a tree and sat with his back towards it. I sat a few feet away from him.

"I figured this would be a good way to tutor. Instead of in the library where there's many distactions I've introduced you to one of my most relaxing spots in the entire school." He explained getting out a textbook and paper.

"Oh." I said. Surely I probably would have never found this place if it wasn't for him.

"So...today we're going to discuss the parts of a flower and it's function."

I nodded.

I was surprised on how good I got this subject. It was fairly easy, that's because I didn't understand a word my teacher would be saying, but when Shikamaru said it it was like I'd close out everything else and listen to only him. Maybe, I'd pass my exam this time for sure.

Anyways, time'd passed.

"So this part of the flower is the..." Shikamaru waited for me to answer.

"Stem." I said observantly. He smirked. My heart skipped a beat.

"And this part is the..." He pointed to the center of the flower. "Stamin which produces the pollen."

I'd never felt so smart in my life.

"Great Ino...you're getting the hang of this..." He'd looked at his watch. I hoped that it wasn't time for us to leave.

"Wow, we've finished early...well we can take a break." He laid on his back and stared at the sky. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I had the sudden urge to touch him, no, more like a desire. (So like Twilight, I know)

I stared at him for a moment and looked as the clouds passed by, just like my dream.

"Shikamaru have you ever loved anyone?" I asked. I covered my mouth once I'd said it. He didn't seem taken aback by my question. He sighed.

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly. "I did." He didn't look at me.

"Who...was it?" I unawarely scooted closer to hear his answer. He still didn't seem bothered by it.

"Temari." I didn't expect that.

"You did?" I was beginning to get overly-curious, if that was possible.

"Yeah...but things got...how can I say, awkward and...I got over it." I got the message that the subject was over with.

"Oh."

"Have you?" His eyes looked at me for a long moment...I dropped my eyes and said,

"I don't know." I was speaking honestly. "I used to not believe in it at all but..."

"But what?" He sat up now looking at me from the corners of his eyes.

"But I think do now."

"Oh." We left that subject too.

"Ino." I heard ruffling in the grass and I'd look to see. But I only became face to face with Shikamaru sitting so close to me I'd ever been to him. I felt my skin burn. His breathing blew my single strand of hair in front of my face away. My heart skipped four beats.

"Shika.." I breathed. And then he was leaning to me. I unconsciously did the same aware that it was like my dream in a way.

But then also like my dream we'd stopped and that was because the bell thus ending study hall had rang. I sighed and I heard Shikamaru scowl a bit. We gathered our belongings in silence. Shikamaru exited first at a quick speed. He'd held his hand up, signaling that he meant good-bye as he left.

I stood there for a moment wondering why his actions had suddenly changed. I decided not to dwell on it too much and after he'd reached the woods I'd made my exit. On my way back I didn't see him, it was like he disappeared. My mind pondered on that. And I walked in my trance-like state back to my dorm.

I wasn't hungry although I felt like eating some chocolate. The dorm room was empty and I felt alone. At a time like this I really wanted someone to talk to. No one was in Temari's dorm either. I'd like to ask her about Shikamaru since I knew that they've known each other longer than I've known him. But I just sat on my bunk and blew up some balloons. I cooked some popcorn in the lounge downstairs. I lazily sat on my bed and pulled out my trustworthy sling-shot. I focused on popping all the balloons.

(Remember what Nicole was doing that in one episode.)

Once I'd pretty much ran out of kernels I'd fell asleep instant, mentally and physically exhausted from today.

-

"AAAAAAGHH!" I screamed the following morning. I flipped off my bed and landed on the ground with a thud. Not a good way to start off my morning.

I didn't seem to wake up Sakura and Tenten. They must've not gotten in until late last night busy with their _boyfriends._

Today was my fourth day of tutoring and I was scared. Maybe, what'd happened yesterday maybe have changed everything between us.

But, I jumped into the shower and washed with hot water hoping that it would take my mind off of things.

I dressed mindlessly. I wore blue jeans, a gray T(A little tight) and black converse. I walked out the door and stood making sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

Yeah, my pants. I mentally slapped myself for actually forgetting to put them on.

I'd had a strang dream last night. It was like the one before. But then thunderstorms came and we were ingulfed in darkness. Then he'd turned to me and was like "I don't like you." Surprisingly it didn't hurt me that much. Maybe because it was only a dream right? I mean only one of my dreams actually came true but that's just a coincedence right?

Well, I didn't want to get anything for breakfeast because I didn't want to look stupid like I did yesterday, by watching Naruto and Hinata be all couple_-ish. _

So I headed to the library at a slower pace than usual and that scared me.

Before long I was there and I didn't see him there like yesterday. Maybe, he's inside I'd thought hopefully. But, to my dismay he wasn't there.

I sat and waited at our usual table. For ten minutes no one showed up. I lied to myself repeatedly saying that he'd show up, but I really felt that if he was coming then he'd show up by now.

And then someone's books had been slid onto the table. I slowly looked up and met with a nightmare. The guy that I came to to get a tutor in the first place.

I growled. He'd smirked. "So, it's none other than the dumb blonde."

I warned him that I _really _wasn't in the mood. He shrugged and sat down in front of me. I asked what he was doing.

"I'm tutoring you, duh."

"But what happened to Shikamaru?" I asked desperately leaning over the table to get an answer. And it'd finally came to me. I needed him.

"Well, I've no idea I mean he just like quit." His words hit me like knives.

"What?" I tried not to choke. And questioned rose in my head. Why did he quit? Was I the reason why he quit? How could he do this to me?

"I said he quit. Who knows the reason why. Maybe, he just got tired of seeing your face."

I grabbed his collar and scowled at him.

"Don't say that. It's not true." My voice was as low as it could get.

"Then what would be the other reason?" He faked innocent. I clenched my teeth thinking of a reason.

"Exactly, looks like little blonde bitch has a crush on smarty pants." He teased. I ignored his comment.

"You know you're pretty cute up close." He said.

_Slap!_

"How dare you mock me, call me a bitch and then try to hit on me!!" My temper was reached a deadly high and I was absolutely losing it. With nothing else to say I stomped out of the library. And the librarian has the audacity to say _shhh! _That's the reason why no one likes her.

I ran. Not knowing where or how I just needed to get away.

-

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I stood stunned at the scene before me. I knew Ino had a temper but _yo! _She just snapped.

I was outside the library in the hallway

"So, are you hiding yet again, Shikamaru?"

My skin crawled. "Asuma."

"Yes?"

"When did you get here?" I watched as the boy Ino had slapped got up and rubbed his face.

"Oh, I've been here along."

"You scare me."

"I know."

"So...what do you want?" I gave my full attention to him as I leaned against the lockers.

"Oh, nothing. Just why you chickened out...again."

"What are you talking about? Chicken out of what?" He sounded absolutely absurd.

"Shikamaru, I've known you as far as I can remember and your dad for an even longer time." Asuma explained.

"And your point is..."

"My point is that you're a coward! Come on, you're smarter than me and I even know that."

Shika looked away. (That's my new abbreviation for him. :P )

"You're scared. You're running away instead of facing your fears and...I know this has something to do your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." I threw my hands up in the air and walked a little distance.

"But still, something went wrong so...explain." He signaled for me to take the floor.

"Okay so yesterday--

"Mmhmm."

"I was tutoring--

"Mmhmm."

"Ino and then I--

"Mmhmm."

"Stop that!"

"Mmhm--I mean okay."

"So I said that we should try things differently.

-

**Ino's P.O.V**

Here, I sat at at daybreak in the meadow that I dreamed of daily. It's ironic of how I'm still here even though I just had a terrible nightmare here last night. This time I lay on my back staring at the upcoming stars beyond the field. I let out a deep sigh.

"Stressed out, huh?" Said the voice that I've been waiting to hear all day. I swung my head around in surprise to see him leaning on a tree not that far away from me.

I felt a sense of anger and happiness at the same time.

He walked over and sat a foot away from me. He'd sat indian style.

"Hey." I'd said. Automatically I'd felt stupid of how raspy my voice was. He smiled at me showing his white teeth. I blushed.

"Hey." Then, his tone got serious. "I've really messed up." He began. "Well, I'm a big coward, that doesn't like to be under pressure or stress. So that day when we almost kissed...I was anxious that night."

It got quiet and he looked away.

"You know, everyone calls me the genius. I can predict everyone's next move and then what else they going to do five steps ahead...but you, you don't do that _And _that was what made me stressed."

I was now in shock. Wait...what?

"I asked myself how things would go the next day like: Are things going to be different and awkward between us now? What if I made a wrong move? What is she going to think of me now?"

So, I came to the conclusion to just quit and as Asuma says 'chicken out'. But today I was outside the library the whole time and I saw you with that other guy and I realized what I didn't think of and that was your feelings. So...I'm sorry for ditching you." He'd concluded.

I nodded. "It's okay." I still felt unsatisfied.

"I promise I'll make it up to you..." He thought for a second. "By continuing out tutoring..." And he hesitated as if he'd forgotten something. I gave him a half-smile, glad that we'd be working together again.

"And I'll also repay you...by doing this..." His hand was on the back of my neck. He brought my face toward his.

Our lips met softly and he kissed me over and over. I opened my mouth gladly accepting his tounge into my cavern. Already, I'd known that he was a good kisser. My arms were around his neck and his were around my body holding me in an embrace. His other free hand slid up my arm over my T- shirt and was placed on my jaw-line. Our lips moved against one anothers. I didn't want to let go, not for a lifetime. Shika licked my lip and said,

"So I've noticed you've dressed out of your character today." His forehead was against mine. I was breathing so hard it was embarassing.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like dressing promiscuous today."

He laughed. "I'm fine with whatever you wear." He kissed me again, more intense than the last. And then, I was lifted. I noticed he'd rolled over so I was on top of him. I was absolutely fine with this position. I smirked.

"So, does this mean you like me then?"

"Dummy, I wouldn't be kissing you if I didn't." He flicked my forehead.

We kissed again, it was my turn to use my tounge. I taunted him licking around his mouth. He tilted his head downward moving his lips to capture mine fiercely. For what seemed like an eternity, we continued our makeout. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it.

-Smirk-

I broke the kiss this time and I rested my head on his chest. I looked up as the stars became slightly more visible. It was peaceful, exactly like my dream. Maybe my day wasn't so bad after all.

"Ino." He'd said. I looked up at him. "You have tutoring tomorrow, remember that."

I sighed heavily. And then I had 'tutoring' to look forward to tomorrow. But hey, I had Shika teaching me so things weren't bound to be boring.

**(A/N: Hey what's up? Well this is my final special I hoped that you guys enjoyed it! I know did. Okay uh, thanks to my friend Timmya who helped me to come up with some ideas when I was on writer's block. Um, thanks for the reviews! And please review after this one too! Thanks!**

**-Oh yeah, I almost forgot. If you enjoy Naruto and skateboarding and you enjoy reading skater fanifcs when Sakura's a badass skater then read my story The Life Of A Skater! **

**So yes it had been up since 2/15 this year and please read. I have two chapters so far and now 29 reviews I'd love to get more so stop by and read it somtime I'd appreciate it!**

**_-Apparatus Out!- Teehee!_**


	23. GoodBye KCA

**(Okay, you guys this is like my last chapter of Sakura101! Yay, thanks to all you peeps out there that reviewed. Um, imma start the chapter now.)**

**SAKURA'S P.O.V (For entire chapter)**

* * *

I sat up in my bed the next morning. I yawned and stretched my arms as far as I could. I then snuggled into my pillow which was breathing...? I almost jumped but I realized that my pillow was just Sasuke. I snuggled deeper into my pillow but I couldn't go back to sleep. And before you can come to conclusions about my descriptions let me explain. 

You see today is the final day of my first year at Konoha Coast Acadamey...yay? So we decided to have a huge sleepover in our room. There was me, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto heck, even Mika and Hanabi.

They allowed for anyone to do this but we didn't tell them about inviting our boyfriends. Shh!All night we talked, laughed, beat up Naruto, ate junk food, watched movies and made fun of Naruto.

I adjusted my position against Sasuke's chest so I could see around the room.

Neji was laying on the floor totally knocked out and Tenten was laying across him, making them form a plus sign.

Hinata was in Naruto's lap. Naruto's head was on top of hers and they were sitting against the couch.

Mika and Hanabi were on the couch. One was facing the left and the other the right.

And then there was Ino and Shika(As Ino likes to say), the new couple. Ino's head was in Shikamaru's lap and he was against the wall. I'd always knew they'd end up together. Everything between them worked out in the end. Shikamaru was her tutor (I have no idea how he pulled it off) for Biology because welll, she _really _needed it. And at the end of their 'sessions' Ino came running through everyone's dorm room screaming: "I PASSED MY EXAM!!!!BOOYAH!!!!" Ino had passed her exam with flying colors all thanks to Shikamaru...hmmhmmmhmmm. Anyway Ino was all excited and she ran to 'all' the teachers that doubted her and bragged about it. The teachers had to call secruity to get her out. Ino had told me that not only was Shika a great tutor but he was also talented in the kissing department.

-Cough-

Anyways, I knew it was about time for me to wake up even though I didn't want to. Tsunade was giving the final closing ceremony before everyone departs today at one and it was already eleven. I sat up slowly, not wanting to wake Sasuke, but he grabbed me by my waist. He grumbled and asked why I was getting up. I explained the scenario. He got up as well, brushing a few of his raven bangs from his face.

"So today's the last day." He'd recalled while stretching.

"Yeah, let's go wake everyone else up."

I shook Mika and Hanabi up. "Momma I want waffles." Mika grumbled. She moved a little bit and her friend woke up as well. "But I said I didn't want cheese on that." She rolled off the couch dragging the blanket and Mika with her. I laughed.

Sasuke kicked Naruto awake who grumbled something about ramen. Hinata awoke as well.

Mika continued rolling and hit Ino who hit Shika.

Hanabi rolled over Neji's face who shot up flinging Tenten and Hanabi a couple of feet away.

Sasuke and I watched the series of events.

"Come onyou guys. We have to get packed before Tsinade's final ceremony." I said to them. Everyone groaned and left. Sasuke kissed my forehead. "We'll talk later."

I sighed and looked over at Ino and Tenten. "This is it you guys." I choked on the verge of tears.

"I know." They'd said.

We gathered in a group hug.

"Time to pack."

We did so slowly savoring every minute we had in this place. Then I'd heard Ino and Tenten arguing again. I walked over to see what was wrong.

"I swear it was mine when I came here!" Ino'd yelled.

"No, it was mine!" Tenten countered.

They were pulling blue cloth in between them.

"What is it now?" I whined.

"This is my top! I own it!" Ino tugged on it.

"No this is my favorite shirt!" Tenten tugged back.

Then I laughed. I couldn't control myself. This was too funnny. I fell on the ground laughing my head off.

They looked at me as if Id just robbed them.

"Oh.My.God.What.The.French.Toast." Ino said.

"Son.Of.A.Biscuit." Tenten was extremely puzzled.

"N...no...no." I managed to say. "It's funny that this is like the first situation f when we'd met...remember."

Ino and Tenten remembered. "Yeah..."

"That was the day when I wanted that top bunk." Ino said.

"That was the day when I'd decided that I hated Ino's guts." Tenten said. Ino elbowed her.

I continued giggling.

"What now?"

"Hahahhah...it's also funny because...that's my shirt."

-

"So...this is it." Naruto bit his finger holding back a sob. Sasuke threw a pillow at him. "Suck it up." He'd said.

"It is the last day, Sasuke." Neji agreed moved his bag to the center of the room.

"I think I'm going to miss this place." Shikamaru mentioned sitting by the window.

"You're only gonna miss Ino." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah..." He admitted.

Sasuke sat himself against the wall. "You know, this year with girls was freakin' awesome."

"Yeah..." They sighed.

-

Later that day at the seremony.

"Congradulations students you've made it through another year of KCA." She clapped. An applause emerged from the campus.

We were currently outside in the front lawn of our school. Tsunade stood proudly at a podium. I stood with Sasuke on my right, my hand gripped his wrist. On my left all my friends were there with their boyfriends.

"There had been many changes about this year. Number one being the big change from an all boys' school to a school where both genders are welcome. And me becoming the first female principle here. And I have to say that this change was one of the best ideas of this school in its history."

"There were many adjustments but we got through them. Now I'd like to announce the end of the first year of our now blended school!"

-Applause-

"Have a great summer guys."And she left the podium to greet parents.

I turned to Sasuke. "Let's go see our teachers."

Our crew split up in couples and wondered around. We saw Kakashi, our homeroom teacher. He'd told us that he was quitting at being but he was guaranteed a spot as an assisstant principle. I was proud for him.

We literally ran into Gai-sensei and Lee. Literally. Gai was going to become the track coach where he would be Lee's personal trainer. They were happy with tears. When they left I swore Lee winked at me. The little freak. Luckily, Sasuke didn't see.

After that we were pretty much done with teachers. I despised my other ones. Then it was time for departure. I knew my dad wouldn't be coming for a while because he had a long way to travel. Tenten was the first to leave. Tenten kissed Neji good-bye but he pulled her back into yet another one. Tenten had planned to call him all the time and Neji promised the same.

After Tenten, Neji and Hinata left. Naruto was so sad he hugged her for like ten minutes. He kissed her on the cheek and watched her leave. Oh yeah, Hanabi had left with them also. Mika had a hard time, I knew she was going to miss her best friend. They exchanged phone numbers,myspaces and screennames.

After the Hyuga's car left. Naruto was the next to leave. Some guy with long, white and spiky hairpicked him up. He was so checking out Twunade. Then he winked at me, I gagged. Once Kakakshi saw him he like, ran over and bowed down to him. Who knows what that was about.

Then last there was Ino. She and her boyfriend were watching clouds for the last time together. Ino's dad drove up and she made out with Shikamaru for about a minute. Shikamaru's dad came as well.

While I waited for my dad to come I sat on the bench with Sasusk and Mika. I laid my head on his shoulder, Mika did the same but on his left. In fact, she'd fell asleep. As I sat there I remembered all the events of this year. Most of all, prank week.

Ah, prank week, the thing that caused problems to occur everywhere. Technically, me and Sasuke wouldn't have gotten together if it wasn't for prank week. I thought fo a moment...wait wasn't there someone else I had forgotten about?

Then, it hit me...Roy. Yeah, Roy was his name. It felt like he had disappeared. He wasn't in my classes for the rest of the year, in fact he wasn't on the basketball team. I made me wonder what really happened to him. Where could he have gone...so fast that nobody noticed he was gone? At the same time I was relieved because, knowing Sasuke he would probably rant on and on about it.

"Sakura! Mika!" A voice called. My head snapped up almost knocking into Sasuke. I shook Mika awake.

"Mika, dad's here." I whispered. Mika gathered her things.

"I'm going to miss you, Sasuke." She's said. She gave him a brotherly hug.

"I'll miss you too. We'll have to spy on Sakura together again." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Then she ran to the convertible were my dad waited happily.

"Well Sasuke this is good-bye." I said. I definitely didn't want to cry, but I really felt like it.

I hugged him. I felt paranoid because my dad was right over there and I didn't want to make out with my boyfriend with him right there.

"Sakura.." He said to me. I looked up at him. And then he pulled me away, behind a tree. This way we were out of my dad's sight.

"Sas-- And then his lips were upon mine just as they were that day. The day when we'd first kissed. I remembered it vividly. Sasuke tugged me closer. I clung to him. I felt his smirk on top of mine. He pulled away so our foreheads were touching."The things you do to me." He whispered.

Ditto! I thought.

He chuckled. "Bye Sakura, I'll see you next semester." He kissed me softly again. Then his hand glided over my face. I shivered. And he turned away. I watched him walk away until out of nowhere a long, white limo sped into the parking lot. He smirked at me and climbed in.

Wait a minute! A limo! Come on! Is he supposed to be rich or something? What. The. Hell.

I walked over to my dad's car and hopped in. I'm sure that I was still in a trance-like state, just like how I was every time he kissed me.

"Golly Sakura what too you so long?" My dad asked. "I saw you and then you disappeared."

"O-Oh, I had to tie my shoe." I lied...of course.

He hesitated and then finally took my answer. Mika turned to look at me, she mouthed 'Sasuke' mockingly. I scowled at her quietly.

And then I remembered if I was going to tell my dad that I now had a boyfriend. Maybe, I'll hold off for a while. What he doesn't know won't hurt him right?

We pulled off out of te parking lot and the wind blew my hair. I was really going to miss this place and I was already excited about what things would be like next year. I wondered what bizarre events will happen next year...I gues I'll have to find out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**The End**

* * *

**(A/N: Omg, I'm like about to cry. Jeez well I'd like to dedicate this story to my best friends and my dog Max. Um, thanks reviewers that have supported me. I really had fun writing ths as my first fanfic. I really don't feel like saying all the ppl but you know who you guys are.**

**-Okay first I hope you guys noticed that a year ago today was the day when I published this fic. If you didn't...commit suicide...j/k.**

**-Second, since this one is done and you'd like to read more of my work here are my other two stories.**

**How I Hate High School- The story of Sakura who is battling to win her school's talent show.**

**The Life Of A Skater- The story of Sakura falling for her best friend Sasuke but she doesn't realize it until the last minute when it's too late. Or is it?**

**And my story Field Trip Chaos- When Sakura and her friends take a trip to a hotel paradise to kick it. But a famous band consisting of four dead-sexy guys show up and it's no longer a paradise but a battle for love.**

**Plz drop by amd read my stories I'd really appreciate it! Thanks**

**-Also, I will be going back and editing chapters including this one but there will be no plot changing!**

**-Okay now I've been thinking about this for a long time and I think I'll do it. A SEQUEL!!**

**Anyway I've got a tiny little sneak peek IF I make one so here it goes:**

_Okay, so now it's another year back at Konoha Coast Academy and everyone's looking forward to it. But rumors are spreading around wildly about Sakura and Sasuke. Rumors saying that Sasuke doesn't really want Sakura and that Sakura's just a whore. The stress reaches an all-time high and no one can take it. And who's spreading these rumors...? Will they tough it out or just call everything off._

_Not only is that happening but Tenten hasn't shown up at KCA?_

_"Neji...she's in a student exchange program..."_

_A replacement has taken Tenten's place and what happens when Neji actually starts to date her? And Tenten's coming back?_

_This year hasn't turned out how I planned. Why is everything going out of control?_

_-You'll have to find out in Sakura101 Season 2_

**So if I decide that there will be a sequel then this is kind of a sneak peek at what's to come.**

**-But I'm not making the decision you guys are so tell me in reviews and I'll post a poll asking too.**

**So SEQUEL or NO SEQUEL? It's your choice...no pressure...:P**

**-So this is finally the end and I'll tell you what'll happen on my profile so see ya later!**

**-Review plz! I'd like to reach 300 someday!**

**---I'm serious!**

**-Apparatus Out- Teehee!**


End file.
